Cody's Death Note
by Vampire Daisuke
Summary: During their trip in Japan ,Cody takes something he was never supposed to take. The dreaded bloody book known as the Death Note. What will become of the contestants? I suck at summaries and this is my first story. This won't be very accurate to the original Death Note rules. So don't expect it to be. Rated M for future blood and gore. Read and Review [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The competitors have arrived in Tokyo, Japan. They even took part in a really weird Japanese game show that Chris had prepared for them. The competition was a giant pinball challenge where each team chooses a member to ride in a hamster ball with a ferocious panda. DJ, who was getting mauled by the panda was competing for Team Victory, Alejandro for Team Chris is really really really really hot and poor Cody was stuck with Sierra in the hamster ball.

Team Amazon was the first to finish the pinball challenge ,which meant that they lost, with Team Victory being second and Team Chris is really really really really hot are the winners of the first challenge.

Cody was in confessional trying to clean himself up after being kissed by Sierra multiple times, which was the cause of their failure in the painful pinball challenge.

Cody's POV:

Well this was a really agonizing experience for me. Not only did I lose the pinball challenge but I had to share one with Sierra. I'd rather take my chances with the pandas mauling me over her. Seriously I found her gum inside my ear! That's not just weird but it's downright disgusting! I only took the gig because the girls were always bickering and fighting over every single detail especially Heather and Gwen. Seriously couldn't those girls agree on one thing? Well they all agree that they don't like each other. Why was I even on this team in the first place? I wish I switched teams in the beginning of the season, but no I had to be a lovesick fool. Why am I like this! I wish the world was free of negativity! I really hate seeing people fight! They're just making their conflict even worse than before.

End POV.

After Chris played the promo for the last season with the horrible dubbing (And here I thought English Dubbing for the Japanese Shows is horrible.) he announced that the next challenge will be an advertisement for Chef's new product of Candied Fish Tails, which he wasn't too happy about as he got tricked by Chris, who apparently didn't want to waste money paying a real advertisement company so just used the contestants.

"Ok as props you'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the plane's storage area. We also have some new stuff from a Japanese local dump." Chris announced while most of the contestants just groaned. "Since team Chris is really really really really hot won the first challenge ,they get to choose first" Team Chris is really Hot high-fived each other, while Tyler as usual fell flat on his face in an attempt to high-five his team "With Team Victory choosing second and Team Amazon is stuck with whatever is left.".

After the first two Teams finished picking out their props for the commercial, Team Amazon were trying to find something good for their own commercial which wasn't a very fruitful effort. Almost everything that's left is a pile of trash and junk. There were expired foods, rancid fish tanks, remains of dead animals and much more scary things that are lurking in the area (Ezekiel). The Girls never agreed on anything. Each one had her own opinion on how to make the commercial yet none of them let the other finish her sentence.

"Guys! They're all good ideas but…" Cody said only to be interrupted by Heather who yelled at him and got back to fighting with the others about the commercial.

"You guys are so impossible! I'm so out of here!" Courtney yelled and stormed off.

"Well so am I!" declared Heather and followed Courtney. "FINE!" yelled Gwen ,dropping the hockey mask that was in her hand on to Cody's head and followed the two other girls.

The girls left the storage area and still fighting, leaving Cody with Sierra.

"We are in some deep trouble" Cody declared looking at Sierra with a worried look under the mask. "OMG!I know!" exclaimed Sierra "Want me to get them?" "Not so much." He answered and started rummaging through some old boxes in order to find something to shoot the commercial with, better than coming back empty handed.

He only found more junk that were obviously the new items that Chris told the contestants about as the writings on the products were in kanji (Japanese writing). Cody was struggling to find one working and useful thing ,just one thing that will help him win this challenge for his ungrateful teammates. He later found a small book that had fallen out of the box he's been searching in. The book was very ragged and dusty but Cody picked it up and blew the dust away. His eyes furrowed as he saw what was written on the cover of the notebook.

"Death Note." Cody read the name of the notebook "That's a pretty weird name for a notebook. Maybe it's some guy's enemy list or something like that." He said not having a clue about the powers this book contains. He later heard Sierra's loud, annoying voice "Codykins! We need to start filming before the end of the challenge!".Cody slips the notebook into his pants and leaves to shoot the commercial with his stalker.

After Everyone showed their commercials:

Chef announced to Chris that he liked Team Amazon's Advertisement.

The girls cheered as they won the challenge ,despite having no idea about what the commercial was. Thanks to Cody's great efforts.

"Cody! That was amazing!" Gwen declared. " Totally amazing!" Courtney agreed.

"Oh! Isn't he?" Sierra said dreamily. "GROUP HUG!" Sierra proceeded to hug Cody but only stop the others from doing so. "BACK OFF" she yelled.

"_OH GREAT! The only time girls that are willing to hug me or even touch me, and to make it better the girl that I like is one of them and Sierra to go and stop them from doing so!" _ Cody thought sulkily as Sierra refused to let go of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The First Kill**

After winning in Japan ,Team Amazon was relaxing in First Class except Cody who wasn't enjoying Sierra's crazy foot massages.

He decided to hide in confessional with the camera off and the door locked until Sierra stops looking for him. He later remembered the odd notebook he found back in Japan and decided to read it's contents. The oddest thing he could imagine is that most of what's written is in English while some other words were in Japanese. Right before Cody's eyes the Japanese words have all vanished (The names of the people Light Killed) and only the English content was left.

"What the..! How the..?" Cody was lost for words on what just happened in front him. He decided to shake the thought off and read whatever is written. He started reading what was classified as "Rules for the Death Note". He read that this little book has the power to end people's lives and the owner of it can even choose the fate of the person that will die. As long as the full name of this person is written while the writer has the image of his/her face in his/her head to avoid killing people with the same name.

"Oh! So am I supposed to believe that this very book can actually kill people. Fat Chance!" He said "This is probably just some scam or just an angry person making a list of his enemies."COOOODDDYYYYYYYY!" came Sierra's loud, obnoxious scream while she searching for Cody. Cody flinched as he heard his stalker coming near the bathroom so he ran outside and hid under the seats in the economy class.

Lucky for him Owen and Noah were the only ones who noticed him and they kept quiet about it. Izzy is a good person but she's also an overexcited one too so she might blurt out what she saw without knowing anything. Tyler was focusing on Lindsay and waving at her. Alejandro will probably take advantage of Cody's situation if he ever knew he was there. The remainders of Team Victory, LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette and Lindsay have also noticed Cody but LeShawna and Bridgette know about Cody's dilemma so they stayed quiet, DJ was thinking of a way to end his Animal Curse, and Lindsay was waving back at Tyler.

**Arriving at the Yukon:**

It was really cold as heck in the Yukon. Everyone was freezing and shivering wildly ,except for Chris who was wearing a jacket and sipping hot chocolate.

"Hello! Where are OUR jackets!" Heather said angrily while glaring at Chris.

"Relax. I order coats for everyone."Chris Answered while everyone cheered happily."They won't be ready for weeks but as soon as they arrive I'll be sure to hand them out." The contestants groaned which wasn't a surprise as Chris was allowing them to freeze to death.

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth." Courtney suggested.

Cody looked at Gwen with a flirtious look on his face and tried to hug her while she just pushed him into Sierra awaiting grip.

"_OH! Now she doesn't want to hug me while in Japan she was willing! I will never understand women!" _Cody thought while being crushed by Sierra.

Alejandro was being hugged by Lindsay, Izzy and LeShawna while Noah tried to cuddle Bridgette but she refused stating that she has a boyfriend, but was directly looking at Alejandro.

Owen went to Noah and said "You can cuddle me little Buddy." Crushing Noah in his enormous arms.

Chris told the contestants that they will be racing on an ice flow to three dog sleds on the other side of the icy river.

**Skip to the Challenge:**

Most of the contestants had a very slippery start. Tyler was the first to take a dive later Noah who took one jump on the ice flow and fell flat on his face only to be catapulted off by Owen by accident but he continued the race.

Cody tried to reach Gwen who was stuck on an ice flow that was breaking in half. Unfortunately he and Owen slammed to each other on an ice flow only to be attacked by a polar bear who was on the other side of the ice flow trying to make Owen and Cody fall.

Sierra threw some ice blocks on the bear which knocked him unconscious not wanting anything to happen to "her Cody" thus making him let go of the ice flow that Owen and Cody were on and they fell in the icy cold river.

Cody almost fainted from the coldness of the water. His skin became really blue, then he sank in. Fortunately Sierra grabbed him and took him into her arms.

"Oh Cody! If any of us has to drown! I want it to be me!" Sierra shrieked.

Cody opened his eyes and shivering he said "Me too." Obviously not caring for his stalker's life.

To make it worse Sierra threw Cody to shore only to get hit by a tree and all the snow fell on him. Lucky for him Sierra was still on the ice flow so he got up and ran off to the meeting points after his team left with the dog sled.

After a long time walking in the snow Cody was completely covered in ice and his skin is even bluer than before. He even has icicles forming in his nose and all over his body. The Notebook he found in Japan was still in his pants and oddly it wasn't wet or cover in ice or snow. "It's like the book is protected." He said to himself. "AAAHHH!" he screamed as he saw his stalker right in front of him. He quickly slips the notebook inside his pants and questioned Sierra. "How did you find me!" "Followed your footprints. I know your shoe size and your right foot really pronates." She answered only to make him walk faster.

**After the Yukon, New York, Germany and the Amazon:** **(Sorry I'm not going to go over every last Detail of the show)**

Team Amazon loses for the first time except that it was a reward challenge so Gwen and Courtney are stuck dealing with Heather and Cody was stuck dealing Sierra. To make it even worse Chris showed the team who each member chose for the elimination. Gwen and Courtney obviously voted off Heather, also Sierra who voted her off, Heather voted off Gwen and last but not least Cody voted off Sierra who he was trying to get rid since the beginning of the season.

This made Sierra sad. As the boy she was stalking didn't want her and tried to vote her off. She even started crying which really annoyed her teammates and Cody just ran off to hide from her.

He hid in the Economy class and started thinking to himself while opening the book he found and started reading the rule of this book again. Even if he didn't believe what this book could do he still wanted something to pass the time with and he found the rule of the notebook really interesting.

"_I wish what the book was telling me was true. I'm not really superstitious. Seriously a book that kills people just by writing their name! It seems just too easy and too good to be true. Besides I can handle Sierra for a short time. I mean my team can't always win! We just lost didn't we! If only I can convince the others to vote off Sierra but they won't listen to me and besides Gwen and Courtney want to get rid of Heather." _ He thought as he was really getting angry at Sierra's stalker antics. She never let him or his stuff alone. She was even brushing her teeth with his Toothbrush and even stealing his clothes.

**Skipping to after the challenge in Paris:**

Team Amazon won no thanks to Sierra who was crying the whole time while Cody was trying cheer her up ,but her sobbing wasn't helping him understand her.

Cody later cheered after he tells her a white lie to spare her feelings which he quickly regretted.

After winning Team Amazon members were relaxing in First Class except for Cody who hid in the confessional and sat there for hours with the door locked until Sierra gives up looking for him. He decided to play the video of the confessions of the contestants.

"Maybe Gwen said something nice about me." he said to himself and proceeded to play the video.

The confessions of every contestant weren't very exciting except some of them started cursing and fussing over their teammates. He fast forwarded it to the recent confessions. The recent confession was Sierra's which he reluctantly played.

His Eyes were like saucers at what he just heard and saw. Sierra wasn't sad or angry at Cody. She was just trying to get his attention. This really pissed off Cody even he would never do that to the person he loves the most, which was Gwen but he wants her to return his feelings even if it means rejecting him every time he asked.

He took out the black notebook and started reading the rules again.

"So if this book is telling the truth Sierra will die. I don't care anymore! She deserves this even if this book is just a load of Crap!" Cody said angrily and proceeded to write Sierra's full name on the first page.

Five minutes later he heard a scream coming from First Class. Cody ran out of the confessional only to see his teammates with a scared look on their faces. They were looking down at Sierra who was coughing up and vomiting. Cody eyes widened again but was pushed away by Chris and Chef who had a medical bag at hand. Team Chris and DJ even came to First Class to see what was going on.

Suddenly Sierra stopped moving and breathing. Chef checked her pulse and he got up with his head down.

"I'm sorry but she's gone." He said sorrowfully despite not showing it.

Team Amazon Girls have started crying even if they didn't like Sierra they were still human. DJ, Owen and Izzy started shedding tears while Noah was sad on the inside he didn't show it through tears. In fact his face stated that he was sad but he actually was thinking on how a girl like Sierra dies like this. Alejandro just stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. This was first time he actually saw a dead person right in front of him. It scared the hell out of him but he wasn't about to show it to the others.

Cody just stood in the corner still thinking about what happened to Sierra.

"_It couldn't be the book! Could it?"_ he thought but he remembered what the rules said about the "Death Note". The person whose name is written in this note shall die. He also remembered if the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack which is what Sierra just died from.

Cody was still shocked and scared but he substituted these feelings with glee as he reminded himself on why Sierra deserved to die. He went back to the confessional and locked the door once again. He smiled as he looked at the power he had gained. He started laughing maliciously and menacingly.

"I can get rid of everyone who annoy or hurt me or play with my feelings. Everyone who makes this world a rotted place deserve to die!" He said to himself as he remembered the bad times he had back at school and his home, but he knew he would have to keep this his little secret and he kept the name-writing in-check just in case he would truly need such power as this.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Chapter Three: Curiosity Killed The Cat: **

Cody was unusually joyful after Sierra died. Chris was in a hell of a lot of trouble with Sierra's Family. He had proven his innocence after showing them Sierra's contracts and her medical papers. It was stated that Sierra didn't have heart or any medical conditions or even life-threatening allergies ,which meant Chris had nothing to do with it. His lawyers were pretty good when they faced the judge. They showed every detail and contract of every contestant to prove Chris is innocent and that Sierra's death was caused naturally.

Team Amazon were confused and guilty about what happened. At least they got a break from the challenges ever since Sierra's parents sued Chris for Sierra's death but fortunately for him the lost the lawsuit as Chris had nothing to do with Sierra's death.

"I don't get! I can't understand how could Sierra die like this!" Courtney said in frustration and anguish.

"I think you're right." Heather agreed. "Sierra's medical papers didn't say about her having heart conditions or allergies for that matter. As much as I hate to say it Chris had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah. Sierra died right in front of us and we weren't even in a challenge!" Gwen said.

"It is kind of normal. I mean a lot of people died from heart attacks and they are still young plus they have no heart diseases." Cody said a little worried about what the others will think. The girls didn't really listen to him they were too preoccupied in finding out about Sierra's death to care what Cody had to say.

"Attention passengers! We will be taking off! So just sit back. Relax. **AND HOLD ON TO YOUR LIFE!" **Chris announced gleefully on the speaker.

In the Economy Class Team Chris and DJ were hanging on to their dear life. By that I mean holding on to Owen who seemed to be the only stable thing in the crappy Economy Class.

After the Plane took off into the air, the teams relaxed especially Team Amazon who are still in First Class. Heather on the other hand was trying to spy on Team Chris is really really really really hot mainly on Alejandro whom she knew will try to make an alliance with DJ. She went through the air vent and right above the Economy Class.

Owen and Izzy were unusually quiet for once and they seemed pretty sorrowful. Even Tyler had his head down in sorrow. I mean they witnessed a real-life death scene!

Noah was still trying to figure out how she died. It's nearly impossible for a healthy person like Sierra to die like this. He knew he shouldn't bother since he is no doctor but even a cynical guy like him has a heart.

Alejandro on the other hand has kept quiet and not bothering himself over someone like Sierra. The only time he actually talked to her was in New York and it was only to trick her into bothering Chris about everything that happened in his past.

Suddenly Heather fell out of the air vent right in front of them. Alejandro smirked at her spying antics so did Noah but Izzy, Owen and Tyler were still looking pretty sad as they looked at Heather.

"Trying to spy on us" Alejandro stated.

"Shut it!"Heather yelled. "I'm only doing this because I know you wanna make an alliance DJ!" She said pointing her finger at him angrily. She turned to DJ and smiled at him.

"DJ! Why not join us in First Class."She said joyfully and grabbed DJ who was sobbing obviously about what he had just witnessed. Heather took him to First Class and sat him down on the luxurious seats right in front of Cody who reading the notebook again afraid about any catches or tips he might have missed. "_This book carries the power of Life and Death. I must be careful just in case I might have missed a detail" _Cody thought as he kept reading. DJ was still crying while Heather was getting really annoyed at this so she went to confessional.

After a while DJ stopped sobbing and looked directly at Cody in front of him who didn't put the notebook down.

"What is that book anyway?" he asked with tears still in his eyes. "It must be good if you hadn't put it down." He added.

Cody stared at DJ for a while forgetting he painted over the words "Death Note" just in case anyone was getting suspicious.

"Oh yeah! It's a good book." He lied while smiling at DJ.

"Cool! Can I read it?" DJ said. "I really need to take my mind off of what happened recently. It's bad enough I killed animals now I saw a human die!" and he started shedding tears again.

Cody was scared now! He can't let DJ know about this book. He would find out everything about the power this book possesses. He didn't really want to kill DJ for this. He actually liked him.

"It's a Horror/Thriller/Mystery novel." Cody said nervously. "It contains really scary graphic murder and death scenes. It's really putrid and bloody." Cody lied as he told DJ the story with malicious scary tone to make him scared so he won't read the notebook.

"Oh okay dude! Thanks anyways!" DJ said obviously frighten at what Cody was reading.

Heather returned only to find DJ had stopped and proceeded to speak to him about the alliance.

**After Newfoundland and right after the Jamaican Challenge: **

Team Victory which only consisted of DJ have lost. Thanks to Alejandro.

DJ was severely injured so was in the plane waiting for the teams to arrive. Chris and the others were visiting their teammates in the infirmary. Cody accidentally left his book in the plane when he went to visit Gwen. DJ picked it up and put it in his pocket knowing that Cody must really want it.

He was getting really bored with waiting so he decided to read Cody's book ,even if it was scary. "_Nothing is scarier than what I have experienced recently." _He thought and opened the book. Strange. The book contained no words. Nothing. It was blank. Until he flipped to the first page where he saw Sierra's full name written on it. He had a strange look on his face as he thought that Cody disliked Sierra. He flipped the page to the very first pages of the book. He recognized it as the context or the index but the pages were fully black and written in white with a Skull header. He later started reading its contents. His eyes widened in fear at what he read. The very book in his hands has the power to murder people within seconds! He was scared beyond belief. He later remembered Sierra's death. Sierra died from a heart attack and this book did say that if the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die from a heart attack.

"_Could it be! Did Cody really kill Sierra"_ he asked himself fearfully. "_No! I'm just being silly!" _he thought still shaking from fright. "_I mean come on a book that can kill people. That's gotta be a myth or a legend"_.

Cody came back and found DJ with his Notebook! Cody ran to DJ and snatched the notebook away from him. Cody eyed him angrily and shouted at him "What the hell do you think you're doing!". DJ was too scared to answer and cowered under Cody's glare.

"Calm down Cody! He was just reading your book." Gwen said trying to calm Cody ,who only glared at her.

"You of all people should understand how people feel if they had their journals read by other people!" he yelled at her. Reminding her of the time when Heather read her journal back on the island.

Cody stared back at DJ and whispered angrily "it's a journal! Right!" DJ nodded frightfully.

"I'm sorry! I was just so bored!" DJ shouted from the peer pressure.

During the Elimination:

DJ was sitting by himself looking at Chris. "Since Izzy is gone. We don't need another elimination. Right?" He questioned nervously since he still remembers what he saw with Cody. "Wrong!" Chris quickly answered "Time to take the Drop of Shame ,bro" . DJ only fell a few inches from the plane as they were still Jamaica.

Back in the Economy Class:

Cody was really worried about what DJ would do after he read his "Death Note". The Girls were resting on the other side of the plane while Cody was on the other one sitting nervously and clutching his book. He really didn't want to do this. He actually liked DJ but he knew he would never keep a secret and would probably blurt it out to his Mama. So he got up and went to the confessional. Cody opened the notebook and took out his pen.

"I'm really sorry DJ. But I can't let anyone who sees what I've done live. You should know that the curiosity killed the cat." He said sorrowfully and wrote DJ full name and for the first time he wrote a cause of death. Which was eaten by sharks.

Back with DJ:

DJ was getting attacked by a swarm of fire ants. He ran to the sea to get rid of the ants who were stinging him. Suddenly a pair of Great White Sharks circled him. DJ screamed and tried to swim for dear life. The first shark swam rapidly and bit off DJ's leg not giving him a chance to escape while the other one aimed for his arms. The water became deep red from all the blood as the sharks swan in it. The too much blood loss caused DJ to die and the sharks started to enjoy their bloody feast.


	4. It Takes a Killer To Catch a Killer

**Chapter Four: Madness Begins:**

The plane had took off from Jamaica and now is headed to an unknown destination.

Gwen's hand was sunburned ,which clearly hurts. Courtney questioned how can she just get one hand sunburned.

Cody nervously scratched the back of his head and remembered what happened in Jamaica. He was the one responsible for her injury ,but fortunately for him Courtney had the perfect cure for sunburn which was somewhat disgusting but medicine has always been disgusting.

Noah and Owen were joking around which was a surprise because Noah rarely or just never laughs but Owen managed to make him laugh after a Jamaican hot pepper shot out of his nose like a bullet and onto Tyler. Alejandro left the clowns and went to talk to Chris, only to result into getting him captured by a mysterious shadowy figure that was with Chris and Chef.

**In London, England: **

The contestants were forced to jump out of the plane courtesy of Chris's rudeness. Poor Noah who had to share a parachute with Owen.

"OH!LIFE! Why do you hate me so!" Noah said loudly and he and Owen jumped out screaming.

Team Amazon have landed safely on the London Bridge. Team Chris is Really Hot wasn't so lucky as Tyler's parachute hung on to one of the bars of the bridge while Noah and Owen's chute couldn't handle the extra weight and they landed right on a double-decker bus with Noah getting crushed under Owen.

"That wasn't so bad." Owen stated not realizing that he's crushing Noah.

Inside the bus:

Chris explained the challenge to the contestants. Stating that there would be Killer hunting them. The murderer was identified as the famous London Serial Killer "Jack the Ripper".

Cody's POV:

Great! We have to stalk a killer who's also stalking us. To make it worse it was Jack the Ripper. I remember reading about him in some British history books ,it was said that no one had actually seen the Ripper , so it will be hard to identify who he is.

Gwen seemed somewhat happy about this. I heard her and Courtney sharing with each other the knowledge about London history. I hope they still remember all that. It might come in handy in this contest. If not I will just kill the Ripper myself and become the new Jack the Ripper. I mean seriously as long as I have this notebook at hand I'm invincible. I could become an unidentified serial killer like Jack was without trying except I stay clean of blood and accusations.

We arrived at the Tower of London and Chris explained to us that there will be some hidden clues that will help us in this challenge. Unfortunately the first clue was hidden inside a Palace Guard's uniform, which we had to strip him down to his naked behind to find it!

The girls were trying to figure out who should do it. I understand why Courtney and Gwen couldn't do it but Heather's excuse was lame!

"Then why not let Cody do it? He's a guy so he could do it!" Heather stated pointing at me and I glared at her "There is no way I'm stripping a guy!" I yelled at her which only seemed to surprise her. Courtney and Gwen came from behind Heather and pushed her at the guard. She reluctantly began to strip the guard.

Finally we found the clue in his shoe! Hey that rhymes!

End POV.

Team Amazon figured out the clue and ran off into the direction of what seemed to be an olden-times torture chamber.

"What is this place?" Heather asked "Looks like an underground graveyard!" she started scanning the place and found a peculiar lever next to a torture rack. "Hey what does this do?" as she pulled the lever only causing a trapdoor to appear under Cody, which he fell in screaming and the rest of his teammates looked down at the trapdoor and heard a distant thud.

"Cody! Cody you alright!" Gwen yelled hoping Cody was ok.

"Oh man! We're missing a teammate. Now what!" Courtney Asked in frustration .

"Don't worry." A voice came from behind the girls and saw it was Chef in an executioner's outfit. "He's alright. That trapdoor leads to the armory. There is an exit there. And now for your challenge you need to put a teammate to be stretched on this medieval torture rack, until the clue comes out" he said the last part in monotone and then Gwen said evilly "I volunteer Heather" "I second that motion" Courtney said quickly and clearly happy about the decision.

With Cody:

Cody was still falling and screaming until he landed on something or rather someone.

He got up and found himself cover in oil paints and figured out he had fell on a wet painting.

Cody's POV:

Oowww! How I wish I could hurt Heather for this!

The stench of the oil paints were clouding my sense of smell. It's gonna take a really long time to wash and clean these clothes out of oil paints. I was in some kind of an armory as there were weapons, armors, shields and many things.

"Hey!" I heard a feminine voice from behind me as I turn to see who it is.

My eyes widened at what I saw. A very beautiful redheaded Goth girl with a look of sadness and frustration in her eyes.

"You ruined my painting!" She yelled as I just looked at her.

"I'm really sorry!" I said and went to comfort her. "I fell out of a trapdoor upstairs and I unknowingly landed here!" I explained as she looked directly at me and her expression changed.

"Don't Move!" She demanded and I did as I was told.

She went to her bag and took out a camera. She began taking pictures of me while I was soaked in oil paints. Was she trying to blackmail me or just embarrass me like everyone does?

"You look perfect!" she said with glee.

I looked at her with a questioning look "What?" I asked.

"You could be an inspiration for my new artwork!" she said and took out a canvas and started painting again.

"Excuse me, miss." I said politely."I really need to get going!" "I'm in the middle of a challenge and I need to find my team."

She looked away from her canvas and looked at him ,obviously confused of what she heard him say.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. I looked at her and said "I'm participating in reality show called "Total Drama: World Tour" and I got separated from my team. Please can you tell me where the exit is so I can find them?"

"UGH! I hate reality shows!" the redhead said disdainfully. "But you kinda gave me an inspiration for my new art so I owe ya." She added and smiled at me "I know the way out".

End POV.

"By the way I didn't get you name." Cody asked "My name is Cody Anderson."

"Mine is Angela Evans." She answered as she smiled at him.

Angela (She looks a little like Gwen but with long red hair with purple streaks and wears a gothic dress plus she smiles more than Gwen) took Cody's hand in hers and went out of the exit.

Unfortunately for them two men wearing black suits have appeared in front of them and to make it worse the men had guns in their hands!

"OH NO! Not you guys again! Angela shouted with a scared look on her face. " I already paid my dad's debts! So leave me alone!"

"Angela Evans! We've been looking for you. Sorry to do this but you're a witness." One of the men with a ponytail said aiming his gun at Angela.

The other one went over to Cody and grabbed him before he could run off and maybe even tell someone.

"Hey! It's me you want! Leave him out of this!" She yelled gesturing to Cody who had no idea what going on.

"Don't flatter yourself girl." The ponytail guy said. "We can't let any witnesses live after this!" with that said he aimed his gun again at Angela.

Cody stared wide-eyed and got a very foolish idea. He bit the man who holding him down. The man screamed in agony and curse Cody for that.

Cody ran and tackled Angela before the man shot. They were both on the ground until Angela got up and helped Cody up ,then they started running like deer.

The men started shooting aimlessly as they had followed the two teens into a storage area with many boxes.

Cody and Angela hid behind some of the boxes in the corner of the room.

"What are we gonna do!" Angela whispered while panicking.

Cody was thinking of a way to escape the clutches these men and remembered his special ,secret weapon.

"I don't suppose you know these guys' full names?" he asked Angela.

"Yeah I know their names. How is knowing their names gonna help?" she asked clearly confused at what Cody was getting at.

"Okay. I will show you something that you must swear on your life to keep a secret even if you must sacrifice your life just to keep it a secret. Got it?" he whispered the last part darkly.

" I promise" She said. Oblivious of what Cody can do to her if she didn't keep it a secret.

He took out the black notebook and a pen ,then looked at Angela. "Tell me their names.

She looked so confused and started to think that he was insane or something but she answered him "The man in the black ponytail is Stephen Bishop".

Cody began writing the man's name in the book.

In a matter of seconds Stephen found them and was about to shoot them.

"Say goodnight." He said and smirked at them. Suddenly he clenched his chest and coughing violently ,even vomiting until he finally fell to the floor clearly dead.

His sidekick was looking at the corpse of his partner with scared expression and then looked at Cody who just seemed nonchalant at what he saw. The man suspected that Cody was the one who killed Stephen.

"D-d-did you kill him?" he said nervously and sweating like crazy.

Cody looked at him his eyes were furrowed and were uncaring at what just happened.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"H-h-ho-w-w? He asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to die " he said glaring at the man and grabbed the gun that was in Stephen's cold dead hand then shot the man's head thus killing him.

Angela was standing behind Cody with a mixed look of surprise and fright at what she witnessed. A scrawny boy just killed two men she has been trying to avoid for the past year! That seemed good to be true!

"We better get going." Cody said nonchalantly and Angela just nodded out of fright and followed the clearly disturbed boy.

Then the teens made it out of the armory only to come face to face with a really creepy ,shadowy figure carrying a sharp object at hand.


	5. Jamaican Murder Mystery

**Chapter Five: Jamaican Murder Mystery:**

Cody and Angela were facing one of the most dangerous men who ever lived! Jack the Ripper!

Cody actually wanted to write his name in the notebook but knowing that the real Jack had died a long time ago so he just stood there staring at him with a determined look in his eyes. He later did something he normally didn't do. He tackled Jack but Jack fought back until finally Cody restrained him and he gave up.

"Wow! You're one brave boy!" Angela praised Cody's courage to actually attack a man with a weapon but still he did save her from those men back in the storage area so it was no trouble for him to fight this guy.

"Now let's see who's under the mask." Angela said as she took off the top hat the shadowy man was wearing.

"Oh my God! It's you!" Cody said out of astonishment noticing who the Ripper truly was.

**Back on the plane:**

Courtney and Gwen arrive at the plane carrying a sack and only to find Chris and Chef waiting for the remaining contestants to arrive, along with Alejandro, Heather and Tyler who were captured by the said "Ripper".

"Did you catch the guy?" Heather asked her teammates who only looked away.

"Well Chris wanted a criminal so…." Gwen said nervously as she removed the sack to reveal…..

"Duncan!" All the contestants said in astonishment.

"You brought me here?" Duncan said angrily "That's it I'm out" as he made his way to the exit only to be stopped by Chris.

"Not so fast, Quitter." Chris said glaring at Duncan."Thought you could skip out on the game? Thought I wouldn't find you"

"Uuhhh. You didn't. We did. Sorry." Gwen said apologetically.

"Still Team Amazon. You lose."Chris said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" All the girls shouted in surprise.

"But we brought Duncan back! That's gotta count for something!" Courtney said angrily.

"Still the challenge was to capture "The Ripper". Not Duncan." Chris said pointing at Duncan. "All of you girls have been captured. Since Heather was captured first by the Ripper and you two just foolishly walked in with Duncan, that means the whole team is here whilst Team I am so hot only lost two player which are Alejandro and Tyler."

"Wait!"Gwen shouted. "Cody's still out there! We still didn't lose." She added as she stared at Chris who was scratching his chin as he remembered Cody.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry I always forget about him since your Team is all girls" Chris said smiling.

"That little runt better come through for us!" Heather said angrily.

Later Noah and Owen showed up with their own sack.

"We caught him" Owen said who's tired after running "We caught the Ripper.

Team Chris started cheering as Owen opened the sack and dropped its contents only to reveal the royal guard dogs they found at the banquet hall.

"Umm. Owen why is there a gaggle of corgis in the sack? Noah asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at Owen.

"He must've escaped!" Owen said loudly and the corgis started attacking him.

Alejandro face-palmed himself while Tyler was looking worriedly at Owen who's getting mauled by vicious small dogs.

After a short while Chef managed to get the dogs off of Owen and went to throw them out the door only to reveal Cody carrying the Ripper who was tied up and Angela was standing next to him.

"Cody!" the girls said surprisingly as their male teammate caught the killer.

"I caught Jack." Cody said looking at Chris as he dropped Jack right in front of him.

"Okay let's reveal who is the Ripper" Chris said taking the top hat off revealing an unknown old man.

*GASP* "Old Man Jenkins!" Everyone said surprisingly.

Chris just grabbed the man's face to reveal it was a mask and the true ripper was….

"Ezekiel!" everyone gasped once again.

"I found him homeschooling with the rats in the cargo hole" Chef explained.

"I was gonna let him back in the game if he can avoid getting captured but since he could not…" Chris said and just snapped his fingers gesturing to Chef who grabbed Ezekiel and threw him out of the plane.

"So Team Amazon are the true winners of this challenge!" Chris said as the girls cheered. "It's first class for you." Then he looked at the delinquent "Duncan you're on Team I am gloriously hot. And by the way you guys pick your favorite loser and meet me in the elimination."

"Cody you came through for us!" Courtney said praising Cody's effort (for the second time).

"Yeah!"Heather said. "You did good you little runt" she said jokingly smiling at him.

"Hey Cody! Nice Job!" Tyler told Cody while slyly smiling at him.

"Why are you praising the enemy?" Alejandro asked annoyed at Tyler's comment. Tyler just pointed at the pretty redheaded dark girl.

"Oh yeah!" Noah said realizing what Tyler meant. "Cody you sly fox." Noah rubbed his elbow on Cody's chest and gestured to Angela.

"I didn't think you had it in you ,but seeing a really beautiful girl standing with you proves otherwise." Chris said joining the conversation.

Cody just stood there blushing and Angela was just standing there, blushing a little and smiled at Cody.

"Uhh…This is Angela." He introduced her to the others "I met her when I fell in the trapdoor." He said looking directly at Heather who was embarrassed and just looked away.

Suddenly the door of the plane crashed open revealing a chubby African-Canadian woman with the British Police behind her.

"**CHRIS MCLEAN! YOU MURDERER!"** the woman roared as she ran towards him and grabbed his neck.

"Calm down miss!" a policeman came from behind her and grabbed her trying to stop her from strangling the host.

"Miss if you don't let go we are allowed to arrest you for attacking an innocent person." The police man said annoyed at her.

"**HE'S NOT INNOCENT!HE LEFT MY SON FOR DEAD!"** she yelled once again.

"What are you talking about!" Chris asked not knowing what the hell is going on!

The policeman shut the woman's mouth and walked towards Chris. "Chris McLean . You are a suspect of killing an adolescent named Devon Joseph Cooke." The Policeman told Chris and he just stared wide-eyed while the contestants gasped at what they heard.

"**DJ'S DEAD!"** Heather cried out as her eyes started shedding tears.

"Yes." Policeman answered. "The Jamaican police filed us a report about it. They said that they found his body at shore that was eaten by sharks."

DJ's mother started crying as she remembered her son's tattered and torn body.

The competitors were looking at DJ's momma and most of them started weeping over their dead friend, even Chris and Chef started shedding tears.

"I didn't kill him!" Chris yelled and was still crying. "He didn't even land on the water. We didn't even leave Jamaica during his elimination." He stated trying to prove his innocence.

"It's true." Chef said with tears in his face. "If you want proof. We'll show you the video that we shot during his elimination."

Chris brought the video from the last episode and played it on the screen of the plane.

The video showed that Chris was telling the truth. DJ only fell a few steps away from the plane ,but only to get attacked by fire ants as he ran off screaming. While the plane took off. The video did not show how DJ died.

Momma was crying the whole time she was watching. She wanted to hug the screen that contained her baby's last moments.

"I'm sorry miss Josephine Cooke but the video stated that Chris is innocent of the accusations. We are not allowed to place him on house arrest or anything. Your son signed an iron-clad contract that leaves Mr. McLean free of these accusations." The policeman said dejectedly " Your son might have went for a swim after those ants attacked him so those sharks came and attacked him."

Miss Cooke was still crying her heart out. Chris went over her and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm really sorry miss. But I would never leave the contestants to die even if the challenges may seem deadly."

The cast and Chef looked at Chris with a surprised look. They never saw Chris truthfully remorseful but they guessed everyone has a heart even the most sadistic of people can be remorseful.

**Hours after the Police left:**

Angela asked if she could tagalong with them but Chris refused.

"I'm extremely rich" she said nonchalantly only to make Chris perk up. "Okay! Since you are acquainted with Cody you'll be on his team." Chris said pointing at Team Amazon. Courtney welcomed her and Heather just smiled and waved at her while Gwen didn't seem to care about her new teammate.

Cody was hiding in the confessional again with the door locked and camera shut off. He was really worried. His crimes have reached the authorities in a matter of days. If it wasn't for Chris he would've been caught.

He later remembered that it was DJ's mother fault for bringing the police here so he took out the "Death Note" and wrote her name. He let her die from a heart attack so there won't be any suspicions. The police will probably see it as a natural death especially after having to deal with the loss of a beloved family member.

"I am truly sorry. But I can't let anyone live that know the truth or even comes close to knowing it." Cody said in determination and started reminding himself of the evil people who live in this world. These people were defiling this world. Stripping the innocent out of their dignity and rights.

"I will live for these people. No one deserves this punishment on earth. Anyone who defiles this world deserves the ultimate death" he said to himself as he clenched his head as it was pounding like crazy like something was happening to him.

He heard a know on the bathroom door and rudely said "If the door is locked that means someone's busy!"

CLANG!

The door's lock fell and it started opening to reveal Angela who was looking at Cody with a smile on her beautiful face.

Cody stared wide-eyed at her. "How did you do that!" he said in astonishment.

"Oh! I took martial arts" she said shrugging not caring about what she had done to the door's lock.

"I'm here to talk to you." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"That book you have can kill people. Right?" she told him.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME AND END YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he threatened while panicking.

"Don't worry. I'm here to thank you." She said eyeing him. "You saved my life! How can I tell anyone about this?"

"If you need anything I'll gladly do it for you. I'll cover any of the crimes and accusations you come across." She said but he didn't believe her.

"What's the catch?" he asked frowning at her.

"No catch. I mean it." She answered truthfully and put his hands in hers "You saved me and more people from these horrible men. They have killed numerous people including my parents because my father made stupid bets with them and refused to pay them." She explained.

He did actually kill bad people which meant that wasn't evil in fact he was a hero. He rid the world of evil even if it was small but it was a good effort.

Cody hugged Angela and she just let him do so. She hugged him back and sighed as she smiled at the brave boy who saved her life and probably started to like him.

After breaking the kiss ,Angela leaned and kissed Cody's forehead which made him blush like crazy as he hid his face from her and she giggled at his embarrassment as he left the confessional.


	6. Fight for What's Right

**Chapter six: Fight for what's Right:**

The plane took off to its next destination and the competitors namely Team Amazon were relaxing in first class again.

Angela was sitting next to Cody in the luxurious seats. Angela often smiles whenever he looks at her directly and he responds by looking away but still blushing and smiling back.

Cody never actually had a girl to like him back. Well maybe Sierra but he never liked her so there's a difference. Angela was giving him space and she was clingy despite the wonderful look she's giving Cody which only made him blush like crazy.

"I think the new girl likes Cody" Heather said whispering to her two other teammates.

"Aaawww! That's so sweet" Courtney said. "It's nice that the pipsqueak has someone to truly love him without being obsessive about."

Gwen was looking at Angela with a suspicious look on her pale face.

"I don't trust her." Gwen declared truthfully while Courtney and Heather looked at her with a strange expression.

"Why?" Courtney asked not understanding Gwen's point of view.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like a person we should have on our Team." Gwen said trying to look away from the two girls who were eyeing her.

"Are you trying to save yourself from elimination?" Heather asked as if she found out why Gwen was suspicious of the new Goth girl. "Because if you are. You can forget about me voting the new girl off." She added the last part rudely and looked away with a haughty look.

"I'll help you vote off Heather." Courtney whispered at Gwen next to her who just smiled.

"What about Cody and Angela?" the CIT asked.

"Leave it to me."Gwen said.

Gwen's POV:

I'm very thankful that Courtney didn't know about what happened in the confessional. This will ruin the friendship. I'm actually starting to like the list-making freak. I was sure Chris was gonna play the video so he could create more drama on his idiotic show.

Courtney and I were trying to vote off Heather since the beginning of the season but we still need more votes just in case Heather actually made an alliance with Cody or that new girl.

I am pretty sure I can convince Cody to vote off Heather. He still has a crush on me ,even after the island but I never understood his crush. Not that I care, I just need to make Cody join our alliance. He did promise that he would do anything for me.

I got up and went over to Cody ,who's still writing in that black notebook he identified as his "journal".

I don't know why he was so preoccupied with that book. It's not like he actually had a life!

Oh My God! I'm turning into Heather!

He and Angela were chatting about something. Cody always leaned over Angela to see what's in laptop. Something perverted I bet. Cody was always like that so it's no surprise.

End POV.

Gwen sat across from Cody and Angela ,and was actually smiling but Cody didn't take his eyes of the book.

"Ahem." Gwen let out trying to get Cody's attention but it wasn't enough to get his attention.

"Ahem!" she coughed again. Cody still didn't notice.

"Um.. Cody, I think this girl wants to talk to you." Angela said leaning over at Cody to snap him out.

"HHMM!" Cody mumbled and looked at Gwen in front of him.

"Oh! Hey Gwen!" he said waving with a goofy expression of his face.

Gwen seemed annoyed at this but just shook it off and cut to the chase.

"Courtney and I are gonna vote off Heather ,but we need more votes just in case Heather eliminates one of us." Gwen explained and Cody just looked at her nonchalantly.

"Sure I'll vote her off." He just answered and returned to his book while still looking at Angela's laptop.

Angela looked at Gwen and said "Whatever Cody decides I'll do it."

Gwen still didn't trust the girl who was sitting with Cody. Laughing and smiling with him not even noticing Gwen was still there. So she just left. I mean all she wanted was to vote off Heather. Right?

Cody's POV:

Angela was a very useful and smart girl. She found a list on the internet with all the most wanted criminals who were still alive even pictures of their mug shots were found. I wrote down the name of every single one of them and even wrote deaths for them that were either believable or just painful. I even killed the corrupted leaders of many countries who robbed their citizens from their life, rights ,money and dignity. (I don't wanna get involved in politics so just imagine it)

No one has ever suspected that this book is the cause. In fact, I don't think anyone will ever suspect that.

Suddenly Gwen came and for the first time actually talks to me and not the opposite. I already knew what she wanted, but I wanted to hear her voice. It's so refreshing to hear that sweet voice of hers.

After our agreement she left and I only went back to business which was the killing spree I was involved in.

End POV.

Angela was doing a research about murderers and criminals that were still alive at this point. She owed Cody a lot for saving her and this probably the least she could do. He asked her to search about convicts and killers who had escaped from the law and are now free and liberated so they could do their dirty work.

Cody never stopped writing in that infernal book. About 10 pages were filled with names of these said criminals with the inclusion of Sierra, DJ and his mom. He did regret killing DJ and his mother but they were witnesses and he did give DJ a warning.

Angela's POV

Despite his preoccupation with the notebook his expression changed whenever that girl, Gwen was it? came by and talked to him.

"_I bet he likes her" _ I stated the obvious in my head.

When she finished talking to him he went back to writing the names of the criminals and basically all bad people. I leaned closer to him and whispered "You like her. Don't you? I asked him as he stopped writing and his widened at what I said.

"W-W-What makes you say that?" he asked nervously and looked at me with his charming goofy smile.

"It's kinda obvious. Your expression changes whenever you talk to her. You smile a lot whenever you look at her and you seem to do everything for her even if I was here for one day you showed all these symptoms." I told him the truth. "You're in love with her."

End POV.

Cody looked down. It was true he did love Gwen ,but she didn't seem to care. She even agrees with the girls about his dumb mishaps and failures that occurred in the past challenges. He was still loyal and kept his promise that he would do anything for her ,even at the expense of his own happiness. He had a thing for dark and mysterious girls. He remembered trying to ask some of these girls but they were either taken or just none of them were willing to give him a chance.

"I can try to convince her to give you a chance." Angela said smiling down at him. "What better way for you to know what a Goth girl wants than another Goth girl?"

He was actually surprised that the only dark girl who was willing to give him a chance was trying to set him up with the one he loved. This kinda reminded him ,back on the island when he set up Trent and Gwen together.

"You'd do that for me?" he said with a cute expression in his eyes as if he was about to cry.

"Of course." She said joyfully "You're great man. Any woman would be lucky to have ya."

Cody hugged Angela and kissed her cheek from joy only to make her blush slightly and just hugged him back.

**Arriving in Greece:**

Chris announced their arrival to Greece after many cultural mistakes about.

Greece was the home of the Olympics. So the challenge was obviously going to be athletic or just more physical than before.

Angela was eyeing Gwen who was smiling at that punk boy Duncan ,which made Angela suspicious about those two. Alejandro came and stood next to her then held her and said "Oh such beauty and flawlessness shouldn't go to waste like this. I shall win this for you." He said flirtiously trying to charm his way for Angela's trust which made Cody roll his eyes and Angela to glare at the Spanish guy. In a blink of an eye Angela slapped Alejandro and grabbed the back of his neck then grabbed the hand he held hers in and pulled it behind him as if trying to dislocate it.

"A-a-a-aaa-hhhh-h-h!"Alejandro screamed in agony.

"If you ever flirt with me again! Remember the pain." She whispered the last part darkly and smirked. Then a bone crunch was heard by everyone in the plane as Angela dropped Alejandro ,who was mourning on the ground until Chef came with his medical back.

"Nice Job, Angela." Heather said putting a hand on Angela's shoulder and smiled at her.

They finally landed in Greece's Capital, the Athens, and it was known to be the largest city in it. The first challenge is in the Parthenon where one member from each team must find the gold medals.

"Okay who wants to volunteer?" Chris asked the teams and Duncan volunteered for his team and so did Gwen which surprised both of them.

"Alright. Here, take these." Chris said and threw two trash can lids at them.

"Why do we need these for?" Gwen asked in concern.

"The gold medal is tied to an Erymanthian Boar. Well it's a bear with tusks tied to his mouth" Chris explained. "These shields will protect ya just in case he tries to kill you."

Everyone's eyes bulged open at what Chris said. Angela leaned down and whispered in Cody's ear "Is his challenges always deadly like this one?" she asked worriedly and Cody simply answered "Yes" which wasn't a surprise to him since Chris was always unpredictable.

Chris told the contestants to leave for the next challenge but Courtney was insecure about leaving Duncan with Gwen.

The next challenge was supposed to be a one-on-one fight.

"As the strongest player on Team Amazon. I volunteer." Courtney said confidently.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest" Cody said flexing his small muscles and stepped in front of Courtney who giggle at the little guy.

"Maybe Angela should take this one." Heather said pointing to Angela who was behind her. "I mean look at what she did to Alejandro." She added and tried to contain her laughter at the Spanish man's injury. Angela just stood there not caring about the challenge. She however heard Courtney's giggle at Cody's remark which angered her.

"I need someone from Team I am really hot to get involved here."

"I was on the wrestling team in grad school! I'll volunteer!"

"We're gonna destroy 'em!" Owen growled and slobbered like a mad dog.

"That settles it! In to the ring with all of ya!" Chris announced as the contestants made their way to the ring.

Without thinking Cody charged like bull at Owen who used his large belly to fling Cody out…WAAAYYYY out.

"OH NO! CODY!" Angela yelled looking up at the sky where Cody was flung off. Then her face boiled red and her eyes became demonic as she stepped into the ring.

"**THAT'S IT!PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A WORLD OF PAIN, FAT BOY!" **Angela snarled then charged and jumped at Owen who was off guard. She started attacking him like a ferocious wild animal!

Owen screamed in agony and pain as the vicious Goth redhead attacked with no mercy.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUYS HELP!" **Owen screamed while Alejandro just was surprised as he saw the chubby guy getting beat up mercilessly by the same girl who dislocated his shoulder.

Heather's jaw and eyes was wide open as she saw her newest teammate literally destroy the possibly strongest player in the opposing team.

Tyler was having a hard time fighting Courtney since his moral code tells him that he can't fight a girl. He and Courtney stopped and started looking at the fight between Angela and Owen ,which wasn't much of a fight as Angela was the one delivering the pain and Owen surrendering to it.

Courtney saw this as a chance to hit Tyler while he was looking at the Redhead and the Fat Boy fight. She prepared her fist to contact with his face on Cody showed up between the Hispanic girl and the lousy Athlete.

"Never fear!" he said bravely "I'm here to save you!"

Courtney frowned at him in frustration and shouted "You just stay out of this pipsqueak!" as she punched him and he stumbled out of the ring.

"Why you little…**..BITCH!"**Angela shouted and jumped of Owen who fell on the ground and lunged at Courtney like a cheetah on a gazelle.

Heather was really annoyed at this but at the same time frightened at Angela's brutal strength. She would be wise if she not to get involved with this fight. She learned never to make this girl mad by any means possible.


	7. Devil Eyes

**Chapter Seven: Devil Eyes:**

Angela was really giving it to Courtney for hitting Cody ,even resorted to biting her, but eventually Angela stopped and left the ring to inspect Cody's injury.

Courtney was lying on the ground ,with Owen next to her, after being brutally beaten by the fierce goth. Tyler went to her and gently landed his foot on her back with his chest held high as if he won.

"Team Me Wins two gold medals!" Chris announces as he throws the medals at Tyler who failed to catch 'em and both landed on his private area.

"**TWO!"**Heather shouted in confusion at Chris's remark.

"It was supposed to be a one on one but you turned into a tag team match. Since Angela left the ring on her own and Cody was knocked out that means your team lost." Chris said shrugging. This really ticked off Heather as she glared at Alejandro who was still injured after his encounter with Angela.

Chef came and took Owen and Courtney to heal and bandage their wounds after such a harsh experience like that.

Gwen had just won against the bear and took the gold medal from around its neck while it was chewing on Duncan and leaving him in the clutches of the might animal.

In the next challenge:

It was the hurdles event. Angela wasn't listening to what Chris was saying as she was thinking of a way to make Cody look good in front of Gwen then an idea popped in her head.

"Why not let Cody do it?" Angela suggested looking at Cody with a smile and winked at him. "He barely participated in any event. So let's give him a chance."

"NO! I'm gonna win this challenge" Heather rudely said "I never got to participate either."

"Okay. Team Me. Who do you pick?" Chris asked looking at Team Chris is really hot.

"Um… I can't play in this one." Alejandro told Tyler gesturing to his broken arm.

"I'll play! To the Extreme!" Tyler volunteered only to be stopped by Chris.

"Not so fast. Tyler competed in the last challenge so he sits this one out. And besides you gave him your spot in the last challenge." Chris told Alejandro.

"How can I compete with this dislocated arm!" Alejandro said annoyed as he pointed to his arm.

"Everyone knows you don't run with your hands. Besides , maybe you should've thought of that before flirting with one of our teammates." Heather said as she smirked at Alejandro.

Heather and Alejandro were at the starting line waiting for starting signal.

Chris blew the air horn as the two racers started running.

It wasn't long until Alejandro fell ,which hurt his arm even more, and lost the race making Heather the winner for the Amazons.

"Heather Wins the gold for the Amazons!" Chris announced as he gives Heather her own gold medal.

" Okay! Time for the dreaded tie-breaker!" Chris said enthusiastically and signaled everyone to follow him.

They all arrived at the Parthenon and Chris explained the challenge to the contestants.

"Member from each team should strap on these wings" Chris said as an intern came with a cart carrying a set of wings that were made out of wax and feathers. "You will use these wings to fly up and snatch the gold medal." Chris pointed up to reveal the gold medal tied on to a crane. "Whoever snatches it first will win first class passage."

"It looks kinda dangerous." Owen stated worriedly.

"Not at all." Chris simply answered and suddenly the wings disintegrated. The intern runs back and brings a leaf-blower sucking in the feathers that have fallen off.

"We're gonna need some more wax!" Chris called and looked at the remaining contestants. "So who's first?"

"I'll do it!" Cody volunteered out of the blue. "For all of you." He said as he looked at Gwen next to him but she didn't seem to like it.

"Alright Cody!" Angela cheered giving him a thumbs up which he responded by smiling.

"Okay. Team Super Hot Me. Who do you pick?" the Host asked the all-boy team.

"I'll do it! To the Extreme!" Tyler blurted out.

Before the two brunettes went over to put on the wings ,Chef came back with Owen and Courtney. Courtney's face was badly bruised ,bitten and scratched, her right arm was fully casted, her left forearm was broken and bandaged up, she was wearing a neck cast and her head was bandaged with her right eye was covered. She should count herself lucky as Owen was worse. He was in a full body cast with his face cover ,excluding his bruised eyes ,making him look like an oversized mummy ,and was being pushed on a wheelchair by Chef Hatchet.

"Whoa what happened to Courtney and Owen?" Gwen asked staring wide-eyed at the injured Hispanic girl and the chubby kid with a scared look on her face.

"Angela."Heather simply answered the frightened Goth girl.

Gwen looked at Angela still her eyes were as wide as saucers and looked worried at the dangerous redhead.

Cody and Tyler wore their wings and Spartan costumes and were about to start until Alejandro came up with an idea and approached the brunette boys.

"Time to repay that favor." Alejandro said to Tyler in a devilish voice. "Tell me what you know about Duncan and Gwen…..**Now**." he emphasized the last part as Courtney gasped and stared angrily at Gwen behind her.

Tyler was nervous as he blurted out the truth from peer pressure. "I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS!" as he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! That was a load off!"

Chris has started to signal for the contestants to get ready.

Courtney was really angry beyond belief. "How could you!" she yelled at the nervous goth girl "I thought we were friends! **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!**" she shouted angrily and tried to lunge at Gwen ,not caring about her injuries, but only to be held down by Angela.

Chris shot an arrow with a flaming marshmallow ,which was the start signal as Tyler flapped his wings as hard as he could and slowly flew.

Cody just stood there with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Duncan! **Duncan! **He said in disbelief as Duncan arrived and stood next to the short kid. "You called?" the green-haired punk asked as he looked at Cody's outfit. "Heh! Nice bikini." He said in an amusing tone only to receive a punch to the face courtesy of Cody.

"Come On, Cody! FLY!" Angela called out to the brunette but only to be interrupted by the tanned girl she was holding down.

"Cody! Don't move! Stay right where you are!" Courtney stated in anger while Angela looked at her with a confused look. "But….Won't we lose?" Angela asked and looked directly at what Courtney was staring at and realized her plan and so did Heather.

"You better not move Cody or I will hurt you myself!" Courtney said.

"You can try that but I don't think you'll live to see it." Angela said amusingly and squeezed Courtney's body tighter hurting the tan-skinned girl a little.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Heather said. "I won't lose this challenge because your stupid boyfriend but it gives me the opportunity to get rid if Gwen." She stated as she smirked at Gwen.

"Cody do whatever you see right!" Angela told him while still holding Courtney who didn't take her gaze of Gwen.

"**YOU! ARE SO! ELI-MI-NA-TED!** Courtney Emphasize each syllable of the word as well as pointed at Gwen who was about to shed tears.

Cody just stood there with an angered expression as he heard his female teammates except Angela, pick on Gwen. He was getting tireless with their constant bickering and insults and clenched his head then….

"**SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"** Cody roared like tiger. All the contestants looked at him, even Tyler who was still trying to catch the medal but got frightened when he hear Cody's demonic roar but he still continued to hover since he was so high up that it was a matter of life and death. Cody closed his eye for a moment and in a split second his eyes flashed red and stared at the group of girls in front of him. All he could see was red and saw letters and numbers hovering over each one he was staring at. Suddenly his vision turned back to normal and clenched his head once more only to look at Gwen who was both sad and astonished at Cody's loud voice.

Cody looked at Gwen and smiled at her then began flapping his wings and flew. Fortunately for him Tyler already fell because his wings molted as he flew higher. Cody's wings began to do the same in midair but he only flapped harder as he hovered closer to the medal.

"Come on, Cody..." Gwen said in concern but was interrupted by Courtney "**YOU DON'T GET TO CHEER!" **she said viciously as Gwen cowered under her gaze.

Finally Cody almost reached the Gold which was a few inches away ,but he couldn't grab it with his hands ,so thinking fast he grabbed the medal with his mouth and thus fell all the way down.

"Ugh!" Duncan woke up after he got punched by Cody. "What happened" he asked no one only to get knocked out again by Cody who accidentally , but luckily fell on him.

"Team Amazon Wins! And Team I'm smokin' hot get to face elimination for the second time in a row." The Host said and went over to the plane.

"Yes" Gwen cheered quietly only to get hit on the face by Courtney "OW!" Courtney shouted as she quickly regretted hitting the goth while her arm still hurts!

Back on the Plane:

Cody and Angela were sitting together again on the luxurious first class seats. Cody was rubbing his sore hand which he used to punch the punk with.

"I never knew punching could hurt the fist too." Cody said while smiling but deep inside he was really torn at what he heard from Tyler earlier. Now he had no chance with the girl he loves so much even if he gives her everything she always wanted she will never be his. All he could think about is Gwen and what she had done. Back in Greece he had the idea of writing Courtney's name on his "Death Note" ,but after the betrayal of her boyfriend and her now friend he decided otherwise saying that she had suffered enough physically and emotionally. He actually knows what she's going through as he was betrayed by a friend too.

Angela knew how Cody was feeling but didn't say anything. She didn't want to bum him out especially now that he had a moment of glory after punching the green-haired punk. She was really angry at both Duncan and Gwen, especially Gwen. She broke Cody's heart and worse she didn't give him a chance at all even after all the he had done for her she doesn't recognize Cody's feelings for her.

"_That girl must be blind or just stupid!"_Angela thought angrily " _Cody's doing the best he can to make her happy and she takes it for granted!"_ her eyes narrowed dangerously looking at the other goth girl who was sitting alone.

"_She doesn't deserve a man like this one."_ She told herself and looked at Cody who seemed sad and for the first time since they met didn't take out the notebook. She thought he was going to kill Courtney but he explained to her the reasons why he didn't and she just looked at him with a look of amazement. Usually people who possess powers like this would abuse them but Cody was different. He didn't use all this power for personal gain. He used it to get rid of evidence and people who were destroying the world with their evil antic.


	8. What's Wrong With Me?

**Chapter Eight: What's Wrong with Me?**

Chris gave both teams a break since they both have injured members so he gave them time for their wounds to heal. Except for Owen who was sent back home due to his injuries even when the challenge that was in Greece was a reward challenge, but since the chubby kid can barely move or even speak Chris insisted that goes home ,which Owen agreed on and his parents were happy about, since their son's injuries will take about a month to heal.

Courtney was really angry at both Duncan and Gwen. Duncan couldn't care less about her ,but Gwen on the other hand seemed sorry what she did to her friend.

Tyler was in the Economy with his two other teammates and one of them was glaring daggers at the jock.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut or just lied. Could you?" the punk said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Tyler said in his defense. "I'm not the one who played with two girls' hearts. Besides I have Lindsay!." Tyler said remembering his ditzy blonde girlfriend and looked up dreamily as he remembered.

"You know he's right ,amigo" the Spanish man said only to make Duncan angrier.

"And I'm not the one that foolishly flirted with the new girl on the other team!" Duncan said remembering how Alejandro tried to charm Angela back in Greece.

"You know that new girl, Angela seems to like Cody a lot." Tyler said stating the obvious.

"You think?" Alejandro said sarcastically.

"I thought he had eyes for Gwen but I guess he might like dark chicks all the same." Tyler said and shrugged.

Duncan was just sitting in the corner and his glare became harder remembering how that nerd punched him and knocked him out. Twice.

**Back in First Class:**

Courtney seemed to be very disturbed. She hadn't stopped writing the same list for over two hours. Her mumbling was really annoying Heather sitting next to her.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP THAT!" the Asian girl shouted ,covering her ears in annoyance.

"How can I not continue! The Hispanic girl yelled back glaring at Heather. "Do you have any idea what it feels like?"

"Never mind that now!" Heather countered. "Forget your stupid boyfriend! Focus on how we can get weirdo out of the game!" she reminded Courtney about Gwen who was nowhere to be found.

Courtney just looked at Heather evilly and said "Oh Yeah! But how are we gonna do that?" she asked "We have five members on our team and only two votes against gothie."

"We can try to convince Cody to vote her off." Heather said while thinking of a plan to convince the nerd about voting off Gwen.

"How are we gonna do that?" the tanned girl asked. "He would probably do anything for gothie no matter what." She said while frowning at the nerd's loyalty to the goth girl.

"That's It!" Heather cheered as she had just come up with a brilliant plan.

With Cody and Angela:

Angela was sitting in front of Cody on the first class seats and was searching on the internet for more criminals and mob gangs who had done heinous and unforgivable crimes like murder, rape, torture, terrorism and anything that was just looked away by the authorities you name it.

Cody was just sitting there looking out of the airplane's window with a sorrowful expression.

"Maybe you should forget about her" Angela said worriedly. "It's not healthy for you to think about her that much."

"I know, but I can't believe she'd give a guy like Duncan a chance and she knew me longer than him and I did everything I could do for her and still she doesn't notice." Cody said which bummed him out even more than he already was.

A few minutes later Courtney and Heather came in front of Cody and Angela's eyes were like saucers and stared at what they were witnessing right before their very eyes.

Courtney was wearing a Gothic Lolita with platform combat boots, black and white stockings, a diamond-studded red cross around her neck with skull-decorated bracelets, and wearing a small top hat on her head. She was also wearing black make up and black nail polish.

Heather was wearing a black tube top that had a bleeding heart which was stabbed by a golden cross, she was also wearing torn fish nets covering her shoulders to her hands even her belly, she had a spiked collar around her neck with a red heart tag, skinny black jeans with skulls on the pockets, knee-high platform combat boots and wore black leather gloves. Like Courtney she wore black make up and nail polish.

"Hey there ,Cody." Heather said seductively at the short brunette who was eyeing her nervously not know what she wants.

"Aren't those my clothes?" Angela asked while stating the obvious as Courtney and Heather have borrowed her clothes without her knowing but she had to admit the girls looked good.

Courtney sat on the seat next to Cody and came closer to him. Too close for comfort which made Cody really nervous.

"Umm…Cody. We need a favor from you." Courtney said seductively as Cody looked at her wide-eyed and turned away in disgust as he shouted "**EEEEEEWWWWWWW!"**.

Courtney just crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Not **THAT **kind of favor!" she yelled at him knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh! Okay" he perked up in confidence.

"We need you to vote of Gwen." Heather said as she sat on one the seats and crossed her legs while looking at Cody.

"**WHAT!" **he shouted in disbelief at the girls' request. "There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Forget about her ,dorkus!" Heather shouted at him as she got up from her seat. "She doesn't like you that way! So why are you even bothering!"

Cody just sat there as the two girls tried to convince him to vote off Gwen. Reminding him of the times she's been harsh to him and reminding him about her moment with the punk.

Cody was really getting anxious. His eyes flashed red again like in Greece he and all he saw were red letters and numbers hovering over Courtney and Heather. A second later his eyes returned to normal and clenched his aching head. Angela saw this and got up gesturing for the two girls to leave the kid alone because she knew that the disturbed brunette was too soft-hearted to deal with these kind of things.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _Cody thought with his head still aching.

Courtney and Heather were still there but Angela was trying to make them leave so they won't bother Cody as it is. The two girls actually noticed Cody's eyes when they flashed red but they thought it was an allergic reaction or something of that sort.

"Cody are you alright?" Courtney asked softly as she gently put her hand on her shoulder only for Cody to slap it away.

"Just go!" the short brunette shouted at the girls.

The two girls had a look of concern and fright. They don't know how Cody summoned the confidence to shout that loudly and actually stand up for himself. They also were wondering why Cody was getting so many headaches.

Heather and Courtney walked over to the bathroom/confessional to clean themselves up from the makeup and change their clothes. Gwen suddenly came out of the bathroom and her eyes bulged as if she saw a ghost.

She just walked past the girls with her eyes still wide open.

The girls looked at themselves in the mirror of the bathroom and took out their own makeup bags.

"You know. We should start wearing goth clothes more often" Courtney stated and admired herself.

Heather looked at her like she was crazy but…. "Yeah. I think you're right." Heather agreed. Even she'd admit that she looked good in Angela's freaky gothic clothing.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal it was Duncan.

"Hey Gwen. I need to talk….." Duncan was shocked as he didn't complete his sentence and his eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at his ex-girlfriend and the Asian girl wearing gothic fashion and makeup.

"Wow…" Duncan said lost for words as he looked at them seductively. Courtney just growled and punched him harder than before and he stumbled out of the bathroom leaving the girls to change.

Back with Cody:

Gwen passed by Cody so she could convince him to vote off Courtney but noticed he was clutching his head like it was hurting him. She went up to him and asked if he's alright.

He just didn't look at her and growled "Go Away!" which really shocked her. He never shuts her out like that. Gwen began suspecting that Cody's hiding something even if he didn't tell her the truth. She even saw his unusual red eyes which freaked her out and fueled her suspicions

Cody didn't understand what's happening to him, only that whenever he got angry his vision became red as blood and he started to see letters and numbers floating around.

Angela looked at him with a concerned look on her pretty features.

Cody explained everything to her which shocked her.

"_Could it be?"_ She thought. "_Could he be…."_ . Angela was lost for words at what she heard from Cody. She just told him it might be a concussion or something like that for example.

Cody actually thought it might be a concussion or a headache especially after falling from a great height like what happened in the last challenge.

He took out his Death Note and looked at Angela "So…Who's next on the list?" he said reminding the girl about the criminals she was researching about on her laptop as she set the computer on her lap and showed Cody a huge list of living criminals. Cody read each one's name and crime that he thought was appalling and sickening, yet these people were allowed to live while innocent are captured and tortured like rats in a lab.

"Those bastards!" Cody said quietly and his vision ,once again, became red only to shut off as he clenched his head, but shook off the pain and starting writing each convicts name and death sentence pending on their crime.


	9. Alien Investigation

**Chapter Nine: Alien Investigation:**

After the short break Chris gave them they have arrived to their next destination which was the Alien research facility known as Area 51 or Area 52.

Chris told them that the challenge is to break in the facility and find a working alien artifact.

Cody's POV:

Chris explained to us this week's challenge. He said that we need to find an alien and bring it to him. Seriously an Alien! I don't believe in all that extraterrestrial nonsense. Then again I found a book that allows me to kill people just by writing their names. So what are the chances in finding a space alien?

Now that I remembered, I was tempted to write almost all the names of the people that are still in the game but I knew some people might get suspicious ,especially Chris and Duncan. Chris enjoyed giving us near-death experiences. If he wasn't so famous and rich I would've just killed him without thinking. While Duncan should count himself lucky that I don't know his full name which is an essential part in killing him with the Death Note. I don't trust him with Gwen. He already cheated on Courtney what's stopping him from doing the same thing to Gwen? If he hurts her in any way I won't hesitate in killing him with my bare hands! They're really lucky I'm not killing anyone right now. I've already killed Sierra and DJ ,and in less than a day the authorities have already started investigating! I have to keep this hidden from everyone, even my own family. Angela was the only one I trusted right now. She recently showed me the world wide news on her laptop. The Authorities and even the Media from various different countries were getting suspicious of the recent criminal suicides and murders. Some of them just suspected that the criminals were afraid to be captured so they committed suicide or mob gangs have fought each other for a valuable object that they ended killing each other or they must have been through an accident of some sorts. The law should be thankful that I'm on their side! I'm doing their jobs **FOR **them and I also helped innocent people live for another day.

Recently my team became more dysfunctional than before. Heather is still mean as a snake and Courtney was still angry at Gwen ,which I understand but she was becoming disturbed. Even more than I am. Even when beat up Duncan, which I thoroughly enjoyed, she's still pretty much insane. She tried to make him jealous by flirting with Tyler, who seemed pretty oblivious at the girl's advances. Courtney should know that Tyler is too loyal to Lindsay to cheat on her. He's like me. Except he made a better choice ,for he chose a girl who truly likes him.

End POV.

Chris announced that each team will take a different path which will contain deathtraps like mines, bombs, lasers, lethal gas and many other deadly ambushes.

Team Amazon are thinking of a way to get inside of the alien facility without getting the attention of the black ops.

"Cody, Get your clammy hands off my leg!" Heather said.

"I'm not touching your leg." He answered as he frowned at her with a questioning look on his features. He and Heather looked down only to notice that a huge lizard was crawling all over the Asian girl's leg.

They all screamed as the lizard followed them with amazing speed but got flung to the sky with an explosion.

"Since when can lizards fly?" Heather asked looking up at the sky.

"Guys..Don't look now but….We're in a mine field!" Gwen shouted with fright.

"What are we gonna do!"Heather said afraid to move.

All the girls started bickering again as if the time was right for them to argue.

Angela and Cody were the only ones quiet and rolled their eyes at the immaturity of the arguing girls, as they thought of a way out of this deathtrap. Cody remembered the candy he received back in New York. So he reached into his pockets and grabbed two handfuls of it, handing the other handful to Angela who just stared at him in confusion.

Cody took a small handful of the candy in his hand and threw it in front of him only to make a mine explode. Angela figured out his idea and began to do the same with her handful.

The explosions got the girls' attention as they saw Cody and Angela running forward throwing candy around. The girls took this as a sign to follow their two teammates.

"Cody! You sacrificed your candy to save…" Gwen said smiling while eyeing Cody till...

"You can thank the Dork later!" Heather said running for dear life.

"STOP!" Cody shouted. "I'm all out of candy." He said looking at the group behind him. "So am I" Angela said.

"Great now what are we gonna do!" Heather said in frustration as they were still stuck on the mine field.

"Why not let Gwen make out with the mine field's boyfriend?" Courtney said with malicious tone, eyeing the pale goth.

"Oh that's real mature!" Angela said a loud only to make Courtney glare at her.

"Then why don't you get us out, if you're full of yourself?" the Hispanic girl challenged the redheaded goth.

"Maybe I will" She said smirking and started doing squats.

"Excuse me! How's exercise gonna help us here!" Heather said annoyed at the redhead.

Suddenly Angela faced the girls who were behind her and put her hands up in the air.

"Follow Me!" She shouted and did a number of back flips causing the mines that were confining them to explode but thankfully they didn't get to her.

The girls and Cody were staring wide-eyed at the girl's flexibility and gymnastic abilities but shook it off as they followed her.

"Come On!" Cody yelled signaling the girls to follow. "Angela cleared a straight path for us!"

They finally reached the facility unscathed. Thanks to Angela and by no lesser extent, Cody.

"We made it!" Angela cheered as she landed on her feet like a cat. Her cheering didn't last as a large tube appeared over her and sucked her in leaving her teammates behind pondering on what just happened to her.

"Angela's gone!" Cody yelled ,searching frantically in all the directions that Angela could be in.

"Way to state the obvious, Twerp!" Heather said angrily ,but Cody responded with a glare.

"Let's go in." Gwen said breaking the staring contest between Cody and Heather.

As they carefully entered the research facility, the team were looking at their surroundings. There were many giant crates covering the whole facility like they were buildings.

"You girls go ahead and find an alien. I'll go find Angela!" Cody said as he rushed off to find his friend.

"Cody wait! It could be dangerous!" Gwen said unknowingly as she followed the brunette nerd, leaving the other girls to find an alien artifact.

With the boys:

The guys were still trying to enter the research facility as their path was guarded by deadly laser beams. At first it seemed safe until a rabbit took a step further than the boys took and was blasted by the beam.

"What are we gonna do?" Tyler said frightfully.

Duncan took a rock and chucked it at the facility's fence. Before it could reach the fence, it disintegrated by the laser. Duncan got an idea.

"Here's the plan. We each take a rock and throw it. Then we run in the opposite direction. That way we won't get blasted." The delinquent explained his plan while the two other men agreed.

"Okay let's go!" Alejandro said as he threw his rock and ran as fast as he could followed by Duncan and then Tyler.

"YES! We made it!" Tyler cheered only to get sucked up through a tube like what happened to Angela. Duncan and Alejandro didn't seem to care for their teammate's disappearance and just walked inside the facility.

With Cody:

"Angela! Angela of Amazon where are you!" Cody called out in search of his friend. All he could find were more crates and boxes. He later found an odd looking object on the wall. The object looked like an oversized yellow pea pod. Cody touched it only to get a small stingy zap.

Suddenly the pod shot open and a lanky figure came out. It was another Cody! The real Cody just looked at his pale green-eyes clone with fright as the clone approached him with malicious intention. Cody did one thing he could do….. RUN!

The clone ran after him. After a long time of running away running away from his evil clone ,Cody finally sat down to rest for a while. He later saw a weird looking room in the middle of the facility so he decided to check it out. The curtain opened to reveal a feminine figure. It was Angela! She had scary clown makeup on her and green hair that made her look like the Joker from the Dark Knight.

"**!"** Cody shrieked.

"Cody it's okay! It's me!" Angela yelled trying to reassure Cody that it's her.

"What the hell happened to you!" Cody said nervously seeing all this really made him freak out.

"I don't know! All I know I was sucked in that tube and found myself here." She explained.

"Ugh… What happened?" The two teens heard a manly groaning voice coming from the same room. Then a masculine figure came out…. It was Tyler!

The jock came out and he looked very weary. He also had makeup on him. His hair was black, his face was white with black markings around his eyes that made him look like a member of KISS.

"Oh! So they give you a cool makeover while I'm stuck with this!" Angela said gesturing to her horrendous look.

A mirror suddenly appeared in front of Tyler and he screamed in horror at what he saw.

"Tyler! Man It's cool! That's you!" Cody said trying to reassure the terrified jock.

"Oh! Right!" He said looking at his reflection. "I look like a vampire. But I've gotta admit this one manly makeup!"

"At least it's better than this!" Angela said pointing at her face. Tyler was actually thankful that his makeup was better but didn't want to anger the redhead.

"Tyler, where are Alejandro and Duncan?" Cody asked. He didn't really care but he was concerned for Tyler. He thought the two might conspire against him to vote him off.

"Don't know. I was sucked in a tube and found myself here." He answered as he had no idea why was he here. "I bet these guys are trying to probe us!" he said in terror not wanting to be violated by unknown people. (Who would?)

"This is an **ALIEN** research facility." Cody said trying to calm down the jock "They only experiment on aliens."

"Come on let's go find our teammates" Angela said and the two brunettes just followed her.

With Team Chris:

Duncan and Alejandro decided to split, to get better chances in finding an alien. Duncan didn't have much luck as all he could find were more crates and boxes.

"Where are those friggin' aliens!" Duncan said in frustration trying to find an extraterrestrial.

Suddenly he saw a lanky, short, shadowy figure hiding behind a large crate. He recognized it as Cody!

"Cody?" He questioned and realized it was him! "CODY!" he shouted out and ran towards him. "Time's Up, Dorkus!" he shouted again and lunged towards the nerd only for the shorter kid to step away from him as Duncan's face came in contact with the wall with a loud bang!

"You'll pay for that!" Duncan shouted and looked at the kid only to see that Cody had green eyes and pale skin.

"Whoa! What happened to you? Did they probe you?" He asked only for "Cody" to grab his neck and started strangling him until his face turned blue.

With Gwen:

Gwen's POV:

What's wrong with Cody lately? He seems to be angry at almost all of us, even me. It wasn't like him. He was always a happy-go-lucky kid who was always in cheerful and smiling mood no matter what the situation. Sure he was annoying and somewhat of a pain but he's possibly the most useful member on our team. He's the only one not fighting with any of us, even after that kiss. I still don't understand why he still likes me when he knows he has no chance especially now.

That Angela girl is really suspicious. She's always with Cody no matter the cost. She's like Sierra except she's not obsessed or stalking. I wonder why she's so loyal to Cody. Did he do something to get her attention?

Why was I bothering! I don't care about Cody! He's just a an annoying , lovesick kid. Who's actually pretty good and nice once you get to know him but that doesn't mean I like him!

"ARGH-UGHURGH…..!"I heard some strange noises coming from around the corner that sounded like someone was struggling to breath. I peeked only to find….CODY STRANGLING DUNCAN.

"CODY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted but Cody didn't stop or even look at me. I tried to him off Duncan but he slapped me away with force!

I found what looked like a high-tech metal rod or something ,but I grabbed it and charged at Cody then hit him on the head to knock him out, except….

End POV:

**SPLOOSH! **Suddenly a splash of warm fluid-like substance covered Gwen and Duncan.

"**OH MY GOD! I KILLED CODY!" **Gwen yelled looking at "Cody's" headless body. Even Duncan was terrified as he's covered in real blood from another "human being"

"**I'm really sorry!" **she whispered frantically and hugged "Cody's" lifeless body.

"I'm actually fine." Gwen and Duncan heard a voice from behind only to make them jump in fear as they turned to see it was Cody!

"At least last time I checked." He said smiling at them trying to contain his laughter.

"**OH CODY YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Gwen yelled happily and hugged the real Cody. Gwen realized what she was doing and let go pushing him away gently.

"I mean…You're okay." She said in a nervous tone.

Tyler and Angela were trying to stop laughing at what they just saw but Tyler stopped and he gave Cody a thumbs up when Gwen hugged him.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked gesturing to Tyler and Angela who were in weird makeup.

"And Heather thought I had a bad fashion sense" she added jokingly.

"We were captured and they gave us a horrible makeover." Angela said.

"Speak for yourself. I'm kinda diggin' my do" Tyler said as he did the horn hand sign and stuck out his tongue like he was in KISS.

"Wait! If that's the twerp then who's this!" Duncan asked frantically as he pointed at the headless fake Cody.

"Oh..That's just my evil alien clone." Cody said nonchalantly.

"Great! We just had an alien **YOU **had to kill it!" Duncan said angrily.

"Don't pin this on me!" Gwen yelled in her defense and the two started arguing.

Cody, Angela and Tyler looked at each other nervously and just left the two alone to find an alien for their teammates.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers ,two men were watching them. (No they're not the black ops).

The men were wearing black uniforms, bulletproof vests, and a lot of spy gear. The two were hanging on the ceiling of the facility.

"Are you sure that's him, Cal?" one of the men said. He was fair-skinned with dark brown hair.

"I'm positive, Sir." The man named Calvin said nervously. He had dark skin and short black hair. "I saw him when Bishop tried to terminate the girl in London." He said as he shuddered at what happened to Stephen and his partner back in London. He suspected that the kid had something to do with Bishop's Death even when they investigated that his died from a heart attack.

"Angela's is so foolish to get on the show." The fair-skinned man said smirking at the girl's stupidity. "Now let's go and get him before he knows we're here." And the two took off.


	10. Crazy Cody

**Chapter Ten: Crazy Cody:**

Gwen had finish her fighting with Duncan after he kissed her to shut her up which worked. She took off to find an alien or something close to it.

She didn't believe what happened between her and Cody. She just hugged him! That was totally out of character for her, but then again Cody was the only one on her team that seemed to be good to her (Excluding Angela who's agreeing with Cody on everything) ,especially now that half of the team hates her guts.

She chuckled softly as she remembered the times back on the island. Cody was actually a good sport. He did a lot of things for her which she didn't thank him for. Not even once. She remembered when he tried to shield her from that dodgeball only to get hit painfully in the groin. He even set her up with Trent proving that he cared for her even though he has a huge crush on her. He's the only one on the team right now that didn't seem to hate her even when she kissed someone that wasn't him.

Then suddenly it hit her, she was starting to show more care and concern for Cody than ever before. Why was she even thinking about it now? She liked Duncan, didn't she? Maybe it could slightly mean that she…..

"Oh, no… no, no, no…!" Gwen tried to convince herself as she started searching for the objective of the challenge.

With Cody and Angela: (Tyler went to search for his team and a working alien artifact)

Cody was still thinking about Gwen and why she hugged. He's actually thankful that she did. He never thought she's actually touch him let alone hug him.

"How did that alien clone of yours came to be?" Angela asked.

"I found some large weird looking peapods on the other side of the facility. Why?" Cody said with a questioning look as he didn't know what Angela wanted from those peapods.

"Maybe we can take one of them and show them to Chris. That way we'll win." She told him her plan.

"How are we gonna do that? My clone tried to kill me and he almost killed Duncan. How are we gonna stop 'em from turning evil?" the brunette asked not wanting to face another evil clone of himself.

"It's alright. We could trap it and then we could…." Before Angela could finish, the two men who were spying on them earlier appeared right in front of them ,carrying machine guns and were smirking evilly.

"Get him!" the Leader commanded as his cohort approached Cody. Cody backed up only to be cornered. He was terrified! An unknown man with a dangerous gun was approaching him! How can he not be scared!

"Hey! What are you gonna do to him!" Angela yelled and tried to run to Cody only to get hit on the head with the Leader's gun ,thus knocking her unconscious.

"Hit him, you idiot!" The leader yelled at his partner.

"Oh! Right!" he shouted frantically and hit Cody on the head making him unconscious too.

The leader came closer to the unconscious kid and grabbed his foot then started dragging him with them as they left.

With Gwen:

Gwen was getting frustrated in finding an alien. She knew Courtney would be throwing away the challenge so she can eliminate her but it was hard finding the stupid alien ,even when they're in an alien central!

She later heard two unknown voices. It didn't sound like any of the contestants so she decided to investigate. She peeked from the corner to find the men dragging Cody by his foot with his hands tied. Cody had woken up but didn't speak. He looked like he was sleepy or tired.

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THEY DOING WITH CODY?"_ she thought covering her mouth out of fright as she saw unknown suspicious men dragging her friend like he was a sack.

Suddenly the men stopped.

"That wasn't so hard." The leader said as he took out a pack of cigarettes and began smoking. "Are you sure this is him? He didn't put up a fight at all."

"I can't really tell." Calvin said scratching the back of his head. "It was pretty dark in the storage area in London. We could've captured the wrong guy."

"That's too bad." He said not sounding concerned at all. "Then kill him." He added nonchalantly.

"**WHAT!"** Calvin shouted in disbelief at his leader's command.

" We were assigned to kill whoever killed Bishop but we're also commanded to kill whoever witnesses our doings." The commander said reminding his partner of the deadly assignment.

Cody heard them. His eyes bulged and he began chewing frantically on the ropes holding him down as the men argued. He was finally free but the leader was still holding his ankle.

The leader saw this and flung Cody onto a crate and hit his head hard.

"Kill Him! NOW!" he demanded as Calvin nervously aimed his shotgun at Cody.

Gwen saw this and without thinking yelled at the men "**STOP!" **and gave away her hiding spot.

The two men saw her! The leader ran up to her and punched her ,knocking her out as small amounts of blood trickled out her mouth.

Cody saw this and his eyes widened. The girl he loved so much was hurt and worse there was blood!

Cody's closed his eyes and clenched his head.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** The brunette screamed still clenching his head. The men turned around to see the boy screaming. Soon the screaming was substituted with malicious laughter.

Cody was laughing! Gwen opened her eyes ,she's still lying on the ground, only to see Cody laughing like a mad man. She noticed his eyes were red like the time on the plane.

Calvin was shivering wildly as he saw the boy in front of him laugh evilly.

Cody took out his notebook and stared at the two men.

"You're writing your will?" the leader asked jokingly as he approached the kid but suddenly…

**BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

The whole facility central seemed to shake like there was an earthquake! All the contestants ,who are all in different places, heard it.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"** all the contestants Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro and Tyler shouted not knowing that everyone heard that loud bang.

Cody was standing in front of a large crate that had fallen. More specifically landed on the leader! The commander's body was split in half. Half of his body was crushed under the crate thus killing him. There was large amounts of blood coming from under the crate which Gwen noticed and frightfully began backing up while still on the ground and hugged her knees.

Cody just stood there not caring on what happened. In fact he was smiling and looked at the other man who was sitting on the ground shivering even more wildly than before as he saw his commander's body crushed under the square object.

Cody approached the man with malicious intentions but the man started backing up until he came in contact with a wall.

Cody kicked the man's stomach making him curl to clench his aching belly.

"Say goodbye, Calvin Wells." Cody whispered smirking evilly as he wrote on his notebook and then put it back in his pants.

"How did you know my name!" asked Calvin in confusion and fear but before Cody could answer, he grabbed his machine gun and pointed at his mouth….then pulled the trigger!

BRATATAT!

The sound of the machine gun was heard by everyone, even Chris! So they decided to search where it was coming from.

Cody just started laughing again only more malicious and madder than before. He even dipped his fingers in one of the men's blood and licked it of like he was a vampire.

Gwen stared at him wide-eyed. How can anyone laugh at a time like this! She was beginning to be scared of Cody. What frightened her the most was that Cody was licking the blood from the dead men. Later she looked up and saw Cody was coming closer to her smirking evilly and he looked like he was plotting something evil too.

Gwen tried to get up to run from him but she couldn't. She was too scared to get up and was cornered between to crates on each side and a wall behind her.

"CODY! PLEASE STOP!"Gwen yelled. She was almost in tears until Cody stopped and his eyes turned back to normal.

He didn't know what happened but he saw Gwen in front of him ,scared and was about to cry.

"Gwen?" he looked at her and scanned her if she was hurt or anything. He looked down at his hands that had traces of blood on them.

He bit his lip and his eyes widened. He doesn't know what he had done but all he knows it made Gwen traumatized.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Cody asked and bent down to her level and scanned her if she was hurt or something.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted quickly making Cody back away from the sudden demand.

"Did you do that!" She asked frightfully pointing at the dead men who are covered in blood.

Cody didn't know what he did. He doesn't know that he caused this. It was like he was possessed or something. All he knew it was the Death Note's doing.

"No! Of course not! What makes you say that?" He asked nervously.

"You were laughing like a mad man! How can anyone laugh at time like this! And do you know these men?" Gwen said in frustration and fear.

"I don't know! And I don't know these guys! They just snuck up on me and Angela then they knocked us out!" Cody said as he was scared at what just happened to the two men.

"Maybe an alien possessed me!" He lied which caught Gwen's interest. "Remember that alien that cloned me? There could be an alien controlling me when these men died. Besides how can I do that when I'm down here?" he said pointing at the crate that fell.

Cody nervously looked at Gwen. Gwen seemed to buy it but still was suspicious about it. She was eyeing Cody who looked at her with a sad and guilty expression. He sat next to her trying to calm her down as she was shivering from the traumatic experience that occurred right in front of her.

She later got up and said. "Let's go find an alien so we could get out this dreadful place." And took off once again to find an alien. She was still terrified at what happened but they were in a really dangerous place so she came to a conclusion that this could be an accident and the other one could've been a suicide to protect and keep secrets and information from leaking out like what happens in those spy movie and others.

Cody sighed in sweet relief. He was lucky Gwen believed him or it could've been uglier than this.

He followed Gwen but he still had a look of guilt as his love had just saw the horrible things he had done ,but he was lucky she didn't accuse him of anything or he would be forced to kill her himself but deep inside he didn't have the heart to kill her or harm her in anyway.


	11. Love and Loyalties

**Chapter Eleven: Love and Loyalties:**

Cody and Gwen were silent the whole time they were searching. Gwen was too scared to speak to the geek even when she didn't show it. She was also worried about him. She just saw the possibly most harmless kid in the world laugh at two dead people right in front of them! It was definitely not like Cody at all!

She did suspect the men to be spies. So the black ops could've killed them to stop them from robbing anything like important information from the alien central. Not that she cared about those evil guys. She was more concerned for Cody. The thing she couldn't understand is what would they want with Cody? And most importantly why would they wanna kill him?

"_I wonder if an alien actually possessed him." _ She pondered still trying to figure out how an alien can control him and why. Then again they were in an _**ALIEN **_facility ,so it is certain that the strangest things will definitely happen no matter what. Just like that Alien Clone of Cody they faced earlier till the goth girl killed it.

"**WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"** came Heather's voice. "I heard a loud crash!" She was absolutely terrified as she heard what sounded like an earthquake! She was looking at Cody and Gwen with the look of fear. Her gaze reflected on to Gwen who had a bruise on her cheek when that man punched her.

"What happened to you?" she asked as her brow stuck up.

"Oh!..Umm…I.." Gwen was trying to find a good excuse. "I fell." She answered nervously.

Heather didn't buy it but she really doesn't care. All she wanted to know is what was that loud crashing.

"A crate fell." Cody told Heather part of the truth ,not wanting to raise any suspicions. It's bad enough he scared Gwen with his new found power but now Heather was about to find out.

"OH! GOOD!" Heather sighed in relief. "I thought it was an explosion or something worse. Now let's find a stupid alien and get out of here! Courtney's driving me nuts! She always destroying each artifact we find!" she said explaining the whole situation to her other teammates and took off to find herself an alien.

Gwen knew Courtney was trying to lose so she could eliminate her. She started pondering ,not knowing if she could do to win this or not. She remembered Cody. He would always do anything for her no matter what, Right? To make it better he had someone that would follow his orders.

"Umm..Cody!" She called out to her friend who was searching in some boxes containing metallic objects and circuits.

Cody looked around to see Gwen calling out to him. He dropped everything at hand and zipped over to the goth girl.

"Yes?" he asked smiling at her.

"I need a favor." She said.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I need you and Angela to vote off Courtney." She said with a concerned look on her face.

Cody frowned at her request but he only agreed on it and went back to searching for their own alien.

"_Seriously! Does she think of me as free ticket to vote off her enemies!" _He pondered to himself and was still frowning. "_Does she see me as a friend at all or not! __**That's it! If she abuses my loyalty one more time ,I'll never help her in any way again! She can suffer the consequences of her actions!"**_his eyes flashed red again but they turned back to normal and clutched his head once more. "_I really need to take some aspirin. This headache's getting worse."_

With Angela:

Angela had woken up and started searching for Cody and her teammates.

"CODY!" Angela called out but only to receive an echo as a response.

She looked back and forth for her friend and teammates. She looked around the corner to find odd large yellow peapods.

"_Are these the peapods Cody was telling me about?" _she pondered and went to grab the peapod only to be zapped.

Suddenly the peapod glowed and opened revealing another Angela who was pale as a ghost! Alien Angela had the same look of Clone Cody. She was looking at Angela evilly and was about to grab her but the girl dodged her and ran only for Alien Angela to follow her as she ran for dear life.

She later found a sack in one of the boxes so she grabbed it and hid behind a larger box. Angela waited for the evil clone to come so she could trap it in the sack. Soon she saw a shadow coming closer and closer as she got ready to pounce on it.

"GOTCHA!" she yelled as she trapped the alien in her sack.

"We're gonna win this!" she cheered and ran to find her teammates.

With Cody, Gwen and Heather:

The three were still searching one working alien artifact that wasn't about to kill them but with no luck.

Courtney was no help at all. All she did was just destroy more and more alien objects that could help them win this. Heather was getting annoyed more at the Hispanic girl's actions. She did have the desire and the pleasure to vote off Gwen too but not in the expense of losing first class on purpose!

Gwen found a strange looking high tech box in one of the cardboard boxes. The metallic box was glowing which must mean it's still working. Happy that she won't get eliminated she rushed to find her teammates.

With Team Chris:

Team Chris had found an alien and trapped it a cardboard box of their own. So they rushed out of the facility to present the alien to Chris. Unfortunately Tyler was running on mine field not know that it was so the mines exploded flinging Tyler into the air with the cardboard box with him.

Tyler and the box landed right in front of Chris. Tyler was badly hurt and injured as he presented the box to the Host. Chris saw that the box was burned but opened it, only to reveal that the alien Team Chris ambushed turned into ashes.

Chris announced that they lost which made Alejandro and Duncan angry at the brunette jock. Chef came with a gurney and picked up Tyler then took him to bandage his wounds.

Team Amazon:

Team Amazon met with each other except Angela. Gwen presented to them the odd box which made Heather and Cody cheer while Courtney sneered at her. They all rushed out of the warehouse to the plane.

Angela was at the door of the warehouse waiting for her teammates and saw them running out of the facility and she ran after them.

"OH! CODY! YOU'RE OKAY!" She cheered happily as she saw the boy she cared for so much was alright and well.

Cody responded with the smile while running next to the redheaded goth.

Team Amazon got closer to the plane ,but unfortunately Gwen tripped over a rock which sent their alien box flying on to a boulder thus breaking it into tiny little pieces.

"GREAT GWEN! Now we won't WIN!" Heather yelled at the pale goth girl with angry expression.

"That's not entirely true." Angela said nonchalantly and ran over to Chris then gave him her bag.

Chris opened the sack to reveal another Angela that was looking at him and the others with an evil look ,smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Alien Angela tried to grab Chris by the throat but luckily Chef came just in time and hit the clone with a pan causing a splash of slime to cover him and Chris.

"Ooo..Kay…Team Amazon wins." Chris said nervously trying to clean himself off from the slime. The girls and Cody cheered but Courtney was standing there with an angry expression and glaring at Gwen.

"Angela you really came through for us!" Heather praised the redhead who smile in response.

"Okay Team Chris is the hottest thing on Earth. Pick your favorite loser and meet me in elimination."

Duncan and Alejandro already knew who would they eliminate so they went to the confessional to vote.


	12. Bonding with Angela

**Chapter Twelve: Bonding with Angela:**

Cody hadn't been sleeping very well lately. He had bags under his eyes as well as they became red and puffy from lack of sleep. He had the same dream over and over again. He couldn't help but to think that the dream has a meaning if it had repeated. In his dreams, he always say a young man sitting on a desk writing something rapidly. The man never looked away from the notebook he was writing in and was smiling like he was insane. Later the man looked at Cody with glowing red eyes! The dream always ended there. He wanted to know who was that guy he dreamt about and why the dream always ended on the same time the man looked at him.

He was actually thinking more of Gwen than of his dream. He was really upset with Gwen. She wasn't the same girl he liked back then. She was becoming a shallow girl like those popular girls back in his school who would only date a guy that has a high social status. He did understand why she liked Trent. Trent was actually a great guy and a good friend to him sure he did enter a stage of insanity and obsession which made a lot of people see him as a disturbed man ,but that doesn't mean he didn't love Gwen. He threw away challenges for her and risked getting eliminated and being frowned at by most of his team.

This was her last chance. If she ever uses him for her advantage ,he will just leave her and let her suffer the consequences no matter what. He was alright with just being friends but she wasn't being a friend at all. She was just using him to get ahead in this stupid game.

Angela looked at Cody who seemed to be very upset and his eyebrows were furrowed the whole trip. She knew it had something to do with Gwen.

"_He really needs to get his mind of this girl or it won't be good for him" _she thought in concern.

Arriving in Australia:

The plane landed in the Australian desert. The sands of the desert were almost red which made them more unique than any deserts in the world and there were many different wildlife that can only live in the Australian outback.

Angela was excited to be here. She always wanted to visit Australia. She did have a love for animals and dangerous adventures so this location might be fit for her likes.

Chris announced that the first challenge is to capture an emu and ride it to a far away cliff where the second challenge will be held.

"Alright!" Angela cheered and pumped her fist in the air.

Later both teams started chasing after an emu but unfortunately the birds were very fast runners and are very strong.

Angela easily grabbed an emu. She was always good with animals but she didn't really interact with a wild one before. She rode on her emu and tried to calm the bird down as it was still panicking and squawking. After calming it down she rides of to follow her teammates.

Cody also caught an emu but barely. He rode on it and started to run only to see Duncan riding on one too and charging at him with his fist out.

"This is for that punch, Geek!" Duncan yelled and tried to punch the kid only for him to duck thus dodging it.

Cody runs off following his teammates but turns his and blows a raspberry at Duncan who fell off his emu.

Gwen, Heather and Angela were the first to arrive to the cliff and Cody came in second then Alejandro and Courtney. Alejandro is forced to wait for his teammate to arrive.

"Okay Teams. Your next challenge is to bungee jump from this cliff and grab a sheep from down there. Then you have to shear. Six of these sheep are branded ,if you find one sheep that's branded first your team wins." Chris explained the challenge. "Oh and since Team Amazon is here first. You get this electrical shear." As he threw the girls , the electrical device and Heather caught them.

Heather was the first to volunteer to jump so she grabbed the bungee cord and tied it on her then leapt off.

Gwen looked at Cody who was next to Angela holding the shears at hand waiting for Heather to come back. Gwen went over to them so she could talk to Cody. She stood next to him and..

"Sooo…Are we in an agreement?" she asked gesturing to voting off Courtney.

He frowned and then looked at her with a smile and answered "Sure."

Then Duncan finally arrived. He was badly beaten after an encounter with a vicious kangaroo. Gwen saw this and left Cody to talk to Duncan.

"_Does she know how to say "Thank You"?"_ he wondered angrily dropping the shears.

Heather came back up and secured the wooly animal in her grip. Angela closed its mouth so it won't bite them and grabbed the shears and started to shear it till it bald.

"There is no mark!" Heather said angrily.

Cody went over to Gwen who was with Duncan the whole time.

"Umm…Gwen. It's your turn." He said meekly

"Beat it!" she said in a harsh tone which made Cody flinch and frown at her.

"GWEN! Come on it's your turn!" Heather yelled which caught Gwen's attention as the goth girl ran over to Asian girl and secured the cord on her then jumped.

"_Doesn't she know how to say nice things to anyone! That's it! I'm gone! Gwen! You're nothing to me!" _his eyes flashed red once again and grabbed his emu forcefully ,hurting the bird, and hopped on it then kicked it on its sides thus making it run.

Angela was looking down the cliff to see Gwen coming back up.

"Here she comes! Get ready Cody!" Angela said not knowing Cody had left.

"Cody…?" she said again and turned around to find him gone. Or at least going. She saw him on his emu running on the horizon with no one watching. Angela got on to her emu and followed Cody not wanting him to get lost or hurt in an unknown location.

Gwen came back and holding a cactus.

"OOWWW!" She yelled in pain letting go of the spiny plant.

"Where are the others!" she yelled. Heather turned around to see that Cody and Angela are gone.

"How should I know? There were here a second ago and when I turned around they were gone." Heather answered clearly annoyed and went to jump again.

With Cody:

Cody was really irritated at his team's antics! Especially with Gwen! His eyes were still red with an angry and malicious look on them!

That girl was really becoming a nuisance to him. She was annoying him to no end! First she all good to him and when she gets what she wants from him she just shuns him! She's no longer a true friend to him! She meant nothing to him. Nothing more than a bump on the road that he needs to get rid of. Still he didn't seem to summon up the strength to murder her. His heart always ached at the thought as he just couldn't do it.

He saw a small pond/oasis and decided to stop and drink some water to cool him down. He halted his emu and got off. He approached the pond and saw something reflecting in the water. That wasn't his reflection!

The reflection seemed to be the reflection of a brown-haired young man. Older than Cody but was youthful and he would've been considered handsome if his eyes weren't red and had an evil look on them!

"_Who's that?" _he yelled in his head as he backed away from the water in fear as his eyes turned back to their normal blue shade.

He looked back in the water to see his own reflection and not the man he thought he saw a second ago.

"_Must've been hallucinating."_ He said to himself trying to convince himself it wasn't real. He bent down and dipped his hand in the water then started drinking the cool liquid that was also cooling his nerves.

Angela arrived and saw Cody drinking some water. She stopped her emu and got off.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alright!" Angela said and sat next to Cody ,hugging her knees.

Cody was looking at the water ,more specifically his reflection. He pondered to himself on who was that man? He did see him before but it was in his dreams. He thought at first it was a hallucination but he couldn't help that the dreams he had a few days ago had something to do with the man he saw in his reflection.

He was really sad about this. He just left his team to lose. Not that he cared about winning but he didn't want his team to hate him. He knew Courtney still had a vendetta with Gwen so she won't care if they lose ,in fact she'd probably be happy. He actually had a majority of votes. He had Angela on his side who didn't really care about winning the money since she's already rich and healthy so she didn't need it at all.

Angela bent down and drank some of the water but only to see Cody's sorrowful expression in the water's surface.

"Are you okay?" the goth asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! I'm not okay." He said truthfully and furrowed his eyebrows on what happened earlier with Gwen.

"You know you could always talk to me. I can keep secrets and I would listen to you go on and on." She said smiling and eyeing him with a loving look on her pretty features.

He told her about his dream that he had a few days ago and thought it might have a meaning. He told her about Gwen's bad antics. He began to see another girl in Gwen and not the same girl he loved a lot that he'd sacrifice himself to help her in any situation.

His eyes became red again ,so did his vision, as tears started forming in them, blurring his vision.

Angela saw that his eyes became red and started pondering.

"_It IS him!" _she thought. "_His dreamt of him and his eyes became red as blood ,so this could mean he's…"_

Angela stopped thinking and eyed the boy for a while. Her features became sad too as she saw the boy that saved her life. She later got an idiotic idea but maybe an idea that will cheer Cody up.

Angela got up and started taking a few steps back. Cody saw her moving and wondered why she's taking steps away from the pond. Suddenly he saw her charging at him and then…

_**SPLASH!**_

They both fell in water causing a gigantic splash!

"*GASP*" Cody came out of the water for a breath of air and his eyes returned back to normal and widened at what his friend had just done.

Angela popped her head out of the water with her shiny red hair covering her eyes and was smiling at Cody.

"WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Cody yelled at Angela who was still smiling and had started laughing like a little child.

"What's so funny!" Cody asked annoyed at the girls laughter but she still didn't answer . He got irritated and splashed the girl with water getting her attention.

**SPLOOSH!**

"Oh it's going to be like that! HUH!" She yelled smiling and started splashing waves at the brunette.

**SPLISH!**

**SPLASH! **

**SPLISH!**

**SPLASH!**

Angela shot a huge splash at Cody but he didn't respond. He was gone!

"Cody!" Angela called out but no one answered. "Cody! Where are you!" still no answer…

_**SPLASH!**_

Cody came out of the water behind Angela and dunked her in it!

Cody started laughing and noticed Angela had raised her eyebrow at him smirking evilly.

Cody swam to the shore, which wasn't far and ran to a field of tall grass. Angela followed him there while laughing like they were children.

Angela got lost in the tall grass. She didn't know where to go. She heard some twigs breaking from her left and turned to see nothing.

Suddenly Cody came from behind her and tackled her sending both on the ground and both were laughing.

Angela turned to face Cody who was pinning her down and laughing. She smiled at that beautiful laughter she heard.

"_This is the first time I've ever heard him laugh. He has such a beautiful laugh." _Angela thought with a smile.

"Well look who's laughing." She said smiling.

Cody heard her and look at her. "Umm…I….think..we should…." Cody stuttered nervously and suddenly…

*smooch* Angela kissed him on his cheek causing him to look at her in surprise. Sure she kissed him on the cheek before but before they were just small pecks.

"I know you still like Gwen but I kinda liked you. You can consider as a fake kiss. I was just tempted to. I don't want to enter the same situation as that girl." Angela said worriedly looking away from the brunette and out the blue Cody leaned down and kissed the girl on her cheek which surprised her a lot.

"You know shouldn't have done that because I kissed you." She said smiling and touched her cheek.

"I know. But I wanted to return the favor." He responded smiling back at her.

"We should get back now ,right?" Angela said and got up so did Cody.

"Yeah.. I could be in hell of a lot of trouble with my teammates." He said smiling not giving a damn about what his teammates would do to him.


	13. Cody's Gone

**Chapter Thirteen: Cody's Gone:**

Cody and Angela made it back to the plane and were greeted by a furious Heather.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Heather shouted at the geek and the goth. "We just lost the challenge!"

"Sorry. I just needed to drink some water." Cody said nonchalantly which seemed to anger Heather more.

Gwen was really nervous now. She knew that Courtney will vote her off but she didn't seem to trust Heather much even when she agreed to vote off the tanned brunette. She did trust Cody and she knew that Angela would do whatever he does.

"Okay Team Amazon pick whoever you're voting off and meet me in elimination." Chris said and got into the plane but only to be greeted by Chef who seemed to bare bad news.

"Chris, there's no more fuel in the plane!" Chef said worriedly.

"What! How?" Chris asked. "We filled it to the brim in Jamaica!"

"I don't know man! I just know there's no more gas!" Chef answered.

"Okay ,then go to the local town and ask if they have more fuel." Chris said handing Chef money.

"Now What!" Heather shouted annoyed.

"You guys can relax. Team Amazon why don't you go and vote. We'll wait till Chef comes back with fuel." Chris said trying to calm down the enraged girl.

Duncan was really angry at Cody for making his team lose on purpose. He knew the team will now vote off Gwen. He went over to the brunette and grabbed him by the collar.

"If they vote off Gwen you're in hell of a lot of trouble twerp!" the delinquent threatened.

"OH! So you're blaming me for the problems YOU caused! That's real brave of you! Picking on others because of your problems!" Cody said with courage in his voice and his eyes turned red again as he looked at the punk. Duncan raised his unibrow at Cody but only to notice that the kid had scary red eyes and was smiling like mad man and then….

**PUNCH!**

Cody punched him square on the jaw causing a tooth to fall off and a small amount of blood. Duncan fell on the floor and looked up to see Cody hovering over him whispered ferociously at him.

"You touch me like that again and there is more than that came from!" Cody's eyes were still red which made the delinquent's heart beat like crazy.

Hours later:

Team Amazon have all casted their votes and waiting for Chef to come back with the fuel. Chef returned and filled the plane with enough fuel to last them for days.

Cody was searching for Angela. He hadn't seen her after she got out of the confessional.

"Did you vote off Courntey?" He heard a concerned voice from behind him and recognized it as Gwen's. He frowned at her question.

"Beat It!" he growled at her which made her surprised and uneasy.

"But…" before she could say anything. "Just leave me alone! Okay! I don't like you anymore! You're not a friend or anything to me!" he yelled and started looking for Angela leaving Gwen who was about to shed tears.

"Alright!" Chris cheered. "Okay Team Amazon you casted your votes."

The whole team followed Chris even Alejandro and Duncan who wanted to see who gets the boot.

Suddenly an unusual smell covered their nostrils and their heads felt so light-headed. Cody fell on the ground unconscious. Gwen was fighting it and slowly and groggily turned around only to see that Chris and the others have all been knocked out even Chef who still didn't start the plane. She could fight it anymore and fell.

The air has been cleared and out of the blue a figure wearing a black cloak ,covering his face and carrying a scythe at hand.

"Are you sure this is him? He looks too young to be him." the figure said with a masculine voice.

"Yes I'm sure." A feminine voice came from behind him and only to reveal it was….Angela! "He has the book and had known to use it quite easily. So he must be the one that prophesized."

"What about the other?" the man said pointing to the unconscious kids but mostly at Gwen who was the closest.

"They're nothing. They used to be his friends but they weren't good to him." Angela said frowning at Gwen who was knocked out.

"Then…." He grabbed his scythe "LET'S WASTE 'EM!" he yelled and focused his scythe on Gwen's neck making her feel the cold iron blade even caused a small trickle of blood to flow from her neck, then pulled it up ,ready to strike until…

"NO!" Angela yelled grabbing the man's hands. "Cody won't forgive you if you hurt any of them. Even if he doesn't like 'em that much." Angela said still holding the man's hands.

"Fine." He said and sheathed his scythe then put it on his back. He then looked back at Cody who was still unconscious and came closer to him, kneeling down carrying him bridal-style.

"Go get his luggage." The man said and Angela came back with a bag at hand.

The two left the plane taking Cody with them.

The Next day:

Everyone had woken up. Duncan noticed that he was sleeping on a soft pillow and reached up to touch it only to hear…

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" **it was Courtney's loud voice. He realized that he was sleeping on her chest!

"Sorry!..I didn't…!" before Duncan can explain he receive a punch on the jaw knocking another one of his teeth out.

"Uummm…Guys! Where's Cody?" Gwen asked not seeing the geeky boy anywhere.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Heather said groggily.

Chris has woken up too and only to see Heather and Courtney's angry faces looking at him with such contempt.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Heather yelled at the Host.

"Do what!" he asked in surprise.

"Why did you knock us out! We completed today's challenge!" Courtney said angrily.

"I didn't do it!" Chris said in his defense.

"Then who did it!" Heather asked giving Chris an accusing look.

"I admit I was saving sleeping gas for a challenge but not now!" Chris explained frowning at Heather.

"Chris the sleeping gas tank has been opened!" Chef said.

"What! I paid a lot of money for that!" Chris said in sad tone of voice.

"Who cares! Cody's gone and you guys are worried about the sleeping gas." Gwen said in concern.

"He probably jumped ship. Didn't think the dork had it in him." Duncan said. He was a little impressed with Cody.

"Now that she mentioned it, Angela's missing too." Heather said trying to figure out where the two went.

"Whatever! My contract say that I'm not responsible for any missing members if I'm out of commission. Since I was knocked out when Cody was gone you can't blame me." Chris said defending himself. He actually didn't want to get into anymore trouble especially after what happened to Sierra and DJ.

Gwen was really worried about Cody especially after the way he shouted at her yesterday. She couldn't help but to feel remorseful. She remembered the times she was rude to him and how she treated him badly when he's the only one on the team that wasn't angry at her.

Chris told everyone to meet him in elimination.

When everyone was at the elimination ceremony, Chris played the tape for each one's vote.

First was Courtney who was abusing Gwen's passport with a hundred stamps even when Chef stopped her.

Second Heather who voted off Courtney.

Third Gwen voting off Courtney.

Fourth and fifth were Angela and Cody. Angela covered the camera with her hand not wanting anyone to see who the vote for.

"Okay you all casted your votes." Chris announced and started calling out the names of the players who will stay which was only Heather since Angela and Cody left.

"Okay the first vote is for Courtney." Chris said and Gwen cheered.

"Second is for Gwen" Courtney cheered.

"Another for Courtney."

"Another for Gwen"

"And the last vote goes to…" Chris paused for dramatic effect.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Gwen…" Chris finally spat it out. Gwen gasped! Heather also was surprised on how could the Goth girl get eliminated not that she cared but she wanted to get rid of Courtney more.

"BUT HOW CAN THIS BE!" Gwen yelled in anger and astonishment.

"Sorry. But you got three votes against ya whilst Courtney has two." Chris said nonchalantly. "Time to take the Drop of Shame."

Chef came closer to Gwen and gave her a parachute bag and led her to the door and suddenly…..

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Courtney pushed Gwen out of the plane shouting for dear life and looked down smiling wildly and almost as if she were insane.

"YEAH!"


	14. Kira has been Reborn!

**Chapter Fourteen: Kira has been Reborn!**

Gwen has fallen into the Australian outback. Luckily for her some interns and some old contestants found her and took her to the aftermath program.

She was really furious at what just happened. How could she get eliminated! She had three people on her side to say the least. She thought that Heather might have voted her off but in the video tape she stamped on Courtney's passport ,plus the way she reacted during elimination. So that left Cody and Angela. The two covered the camera during the vote. She just couldn't believe that Cody would vote her off! She always thought that he would help her no matter what. But did she help him in anyway? She thought to herself for a moment. She remembered the times she was would Cody and realized that most of these moments were just to make him vote of Courtney. Then it hit her! She treated Cody more like a sidekick than a friend. He was ok with being friends except she wasn't being a good friend to him. She never helped him deal with Sierra's crazy stalker antics, she didn't support him in any challenge except the one in Greece but that was to stop her from being eliminated, she never thanked him once for anything he had done, and she never spoke to him about anything except to conspire to vote off Courtney.

She really hated herself for this. She swore if she ever found Cody, she'd thank him for everything he had done if she ever saw him. Her heart ached at the thought of not meeting him again.

With Cody:

Cody has woken up from his deep slumber and groggily opened his eyes to scan his surroundings. He wasn't on the plane anymore!

He looked around to see he was in a large black room and was sleeping in an open padded Coffin surrounded by candle lights and multiple flowers as if he was in his own funeral! The room was classy and posh but aside from that the whole place looked like a funeral home.

He started to panic! He didn't know what going to happen to him! He was scared beyond belief!

Suddenly the door opened to reveal….

"Angela!" Cody yelled. Angela was holding a tray of food that was meant for him.

"Angela, Where are we!" he panicked and his eyes were wide in fear.

"Relax master. We brought you here. You're destined to be here." She said calmly while smiling at him and handed him the tray.

He nervously reached and grabbed the food out of her hands then began to eat it like a ferocious animal who hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Cody was really famished as if he hadn't eaten in a whole day (which is what exactly happened).

After finishing his food he looked at Angela who seemed unaffected with them being in a strange room situation.

Cody looked at her and started to question her "Tell me what happened! Why are we here?"

"It's alright master. Like I said ,we brought you here because it's your destiny to be here." Angela said in a calming tone.

"I still don't understand it! What do you mean it's my destiny and who's "We"?" Cody panicked again and looked really worried on what's going to happen to him.

"Let me show you." Angela said and reached her hand to grab his and lead him to the door.

Outside of the posh room he was in he found what looked like a city in the underground! He and Angela were on a cliff looking down at the city. There were people in a market place selling and buying their daily needs. Some people were just browsing and passing by. He saw some people with their families just taking a walk the streets.

Cody was amazed! He had never seen something like this before. The city looked well constructed and the ceiling was held by pillar statues of a youthful man. He later recognized the man. It was the man he saw in his dreams in the past days!

"Do you like your city, master?" Angela asked.

"This place is Amazing!" Cody answered truthfully with his eyes bulged as if he just witnessed a miracle. "And stop calling me master!"

"Of course I should stop calling you that. I should start calling you my God." Angela said smiling at Cody.

Cody raised one of his eyebrows at Angela giving her a questioning look. Him! A God! He started chuckling at Angela only to find out that she was serious!

"Why would you call me that!" he yelled as he started to panic again.

"Because you're Kira." Angela answered him and grabbed his hand giving it a kiss. "We've been waiting years for you."

"Oh now it's kira you're calling me?" he said obviously confused at what's happening around him.

"So he has awaken." A masculine voice came from behind Cody to see the cloaked man who brought him here.

"Yes Ludwig. You can start the celebration." Angela told the cloaked man.

The man took off his hood to reveal a handsome man in his 20s with shiny white hair. The man grabbed a horn that was hung on the wall and blew.

Everyone in the city heard it and started to gather around the cliff like sheep.

Cody looked down to see all of the people he was watching gather around, looking up at him and started talking among themselves till….

"HUSH! Everyone!" Ludwig called so he could grab their attention and raised his arms. "My brothers and sisters! Our wait has finally reached its end. For Kira has been reborn!" Ludwig announced and the people started to cheer.

"This young man…" he grabbed Cody and presented him to the people. "Is the reborn of Kira! He had used his powers to stop all evil from lurking in this beautiful world!" Ludwig said once again and the people cheered some more and some of them started to weep tears of joy. Then the people started bowing before Cody like he was a God to them.

"Let the celebration begin!" Ludwig announced but looked at Cody and whispered worriedly "Would that please you, master?"

"Uuuhhhhh….Kinda…yes..." Cody answered nervously. He didn't know what's going on! First he was on the plane with the Total Drama Cast and suddenly he was hauled to some weirdo place he never saw or heard in his life. Now these people ,he just met, seem to worship him like he was deity of some sort.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Cody yelled. "I NEED SOME ANSWERS! WHY AM I HERE! WHERE AM I AND WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!"

"Come inside my lord and I shall explain everything to you." Ludwig said in a calming voice and led Cody to the room he was brought in.


	15. Cody's Been Kidnapped

**Chapter Fifteen: Cody's been Kidnapped!: **

Cody and the now named Ludwig have both sat on a wooden table that had a steaming teapot on it. Ludwig gabbed the teapot and poured some tea in to two cups.

"Do you want sugar, master?" Ludwig asked the teen.

"Yes ,please." He answered and remembered what he wanted to talk about. "Wait I want some answers and not tea!"

"I'm sorry my lord. As you wish. I was just trying to be hospitable for you but if you don't want tea that will be carried on." Ludwig said in a serious tone and grabbed the whole tea set and threw it a nearby garbage can.

"Please can you tell me what's going on!" Cody yelled in frustration. These people were giving him a massive headache!

"As you wish ,sir" Ludwig said bowing down in the progress.

"We brought you here because of a prophecy." Ludwig said sitting down facing Cody who was shocked.

"A prophecy?" the teen questioned.

"Yes. The prophecy had said that there will be a Kira that will surpass all of the old Kira. That Kira is you ,my lord." Ludwig explained.

Cody still looked confused. He didn't know what he's talking about and who or what is Kira?

"Who's this Kira guy….or girl?" the brunette asked again.

"Kira is considered to be a God to us. He had rid this world of every evil and sin poisoning in this world. He had helped the poor, the weak and the ones who are horribly wronged by others." Ludwig said smiling and almost shedding tears remembering the "benevolence" of Kira.

"Unfortunately Kira became mad with power, which had caused his demise. Then a prophecy was foretold by a friend of Kira. She said that a better Kira will be born that will surpass all Kira. He won't go power hungry or use his powers for personal gain. He will even gain unfathomable powers better than the old Kira. And by what Angela has told me about you, you fit him perfectly!" the white-haired man said and looked at Cody who was still confused at what he just heard.

"I'm not Kira! I'm Cody! And what sort of powers are you talking about!" the brunette teen yelled.

"The Death Note." Ludwig said nonchalantly. Cody was shocked! How could these guys know about the Death Note! He took out the notebook from his pants and looked at it with a puzzled look.

"The book sees you as its master now. It will only work for you. You can kill anyone who destroys this world once again ,my lord." Ludwig explained. "You're Kira. Our God. We'll follow and worship you. Anything you say shall be carried on."

Cody was still shocked. He became a God by finding this notebook.

"What unfathomable powers are you talking about?" Cody asked the man again.

"It was foretold that the reborn Kira won't need to use the notebook to kill all evil in this world. He will be fused with the notebook. That way he'll kill only by thinking. But still he needs to know the names of the people he'll kill just like with the notebook. I heard Angela say you started seeing names and numbers whenever your vision becomes red, right?" the man said.

"Yeah that's true! What of it?" Cody asked.

"You're already developing your powers? You are the true reborn Kira!" Ludwig said happily and hugged the shocked teen.

"Let's celebrate! Your people will definitely be happy to celebrate in your honor, especially if you're there to celebrate with them." Ludwig said leading Cody to the door.

Cody was about to object but he wanted to party with the people as well. He never had a big celebration in his honor like this before.

He started to dance with Angela ,who was really happy to see that he was becoming a little loose for once, in the center of the underground city. Some men started dancing with their wives ,children just started to spin and jump as they were dancing and some people started to eat in the huge buffet was set up to please their God.

Even in the celebration, Cody was a little upset with Angela since she never told him the truth about everything and kidnapped him the process.

"After we shall teach you the to you everything you need or want to know about the Death Note."

Weeks later:

After Ezekiel has caused that volcano explosion in Hawaii, and everyone had swam back to shore, Chris invites them all to a season's end Shindig in a week. Everyone was actually excited if they weren't so exhausted from all that swimming.

Gwen couldn't think of anything but Cody ,even when she was exhausted. She was still guilty about how she treated Cody. She even started to think that he ran away because of her. She really wanted to see if he's ok. She couldn't imagine a scrawny and kind kid like him could ever survive the harshness of this world alone. Come to think of it, he isn't alone! He had Angela with him! Every time Gwen remembered Angela's closeness to Cody her heart ached a little. She didn't trust that girl at all.

A week later:

Chris had rented a fancy hotel so he threw the season's end party in it and everyone was there, even Owen who's injuries were healed. Everyone except for Cody and Trent. Chris called Trent but his mom answered saying that he was out of the Country for a week. Something about visiting a cousin. Cody was still never found and his parents were really worried that they called the police and every authority they could get to find their beloved son.

Gwen was in the corner drinking some punch. Even after all this time her mind was still focused on Cody. Even when she found out that he voted her off, she was feeling upset because of her bad treatment towards him. He was the only one on the team that didn't go against her when she kissed Duncan and he absolutely loved her. Cody was always so kind and sweet, and very annoying when he pestered Gwen for a date and such, but he was still remotely nice.

Gwen has started to remember all the numerous times he asked her for a date, and she had coldly rejected him on live-TV, to which he remained a good sport about, and even set her up with Trent, proving he truly cared for her, even when she was in the arms of another man.

Gwen suddenly realized she was smiling and how thankful for Cody she should've been. There was more to him than just a geek, wasn't there?

"_What's the use of being sorry now that I'll never get the chance to say that to him or even see him again!"_ she pondered to herself.

"Alright everyone gather round!" Chris announced on a stage with a large screen behind him.

"What now!" Courtney yelled not wanting to get dragged into another insane challenge to win a million dollars.

"Relax everyone. I only want to show you footage of everyone during their flight in the Total Drama World Tour. I love seeing the embarrassing stuff you guys did." Chris said smiling as usual. "There were cameras outside the confessional so the world could watch ya."

Everyone gathered around Chris and grabbed a seat to watch the footage as Chris played it.

The video showed a lot of strategizing, quarrels and fights between teams and members.

Gwen didn't seem to care about the dumb video. She didn't want to see where it had all gone wrong.

"That's odd never seen this." Chris said watching the scene when they were knocked out in Australia.

"Hey! Isn't that when were unconscious in Australia!" Gwen said getting up from her seat.

Everyone looked at the screen with their eyes wide open. Then a man with a long cloak ,carrying a scythe came from the plane's door.

"Who's that guy!" Noah asked in fear as he saw the man was carrying a dangerous sharp object.

No one answered. They were preoccupied in watching the tape. They saw the man approaching unconscious Cody and they started to get freaked out of what he was going to do to the kid. Gwen was especially freaked out. It took her a lot of self-control to keep herself from shouting in fear for the brunette's life.

"_Is this him? He looks too young to be him." _The man in the video said and everyone started to talk amongst themselves.

"What's he talking about?" Duncan asked. He didn't care for the kid's life but the man in cloak freaked him out just as much as the others.

Then Angela came out which surprised all of the former team Amazon members.

"ANGELA!" Gwen, Heather and Courtney yelled in unison. "She's with this guy!" Heather yelled.

"_Yes I'm sure. He has the book and had known to use it quite easily. So he must be the one that was prophesized." _Angela said in the video.

Everyone had a questioning look on their faces. They still couldn't understand what going on!

"_What about the others?"_ the man said pointing to the unconscious kids but mostly at Gwen who was the closest.

"_They're nothing. They used to be his friends but they weren't good to him."_ Everyone frowned at that comment but later substituted it with shock when they saw the man grab his scythe.

"_Then…. LET'S WASTE 'EM!" _he yelled.

Gwen's eyes were like saucers! She put a hand on her neck afraid that it might come off it she didn't. "_That guy tried to kill me!"_ she thought to herself in fear. She was almost killed of coarse she'll be scared! She was thankful that Angela stopped him earning her a little trust from Gwen, not that the redhead would ever care.

"Whoa! You had a near-death experience." Duncan said as if it was cool.

"Don't remind me." Gwen responded angrily still holding her neck and watched the rest of the scene.

"_Get his luggage. We need to return to Tokyo quickly!" _the cloaked man said carrying Cody in his arms.

"Tokyo!" most of the contestants yelled in confusion as their eyes bulged.

"They kidnapped Cody!" Gwen said. "And they took him to Tokyo!"

"What would they want with that white boy anyways?" LeShawna asked with a questioning look. "And why would they take him to Tokyo anyways?"

"That redheaded girl said something about a book that Cody has." Bridgette said.

Gwen started to remember that Cody had a black book with him the whole time they were in the plane. She recognized it as his journal or something. Why would Angela want with his journal anyways? Then again she said something about a prophecy that may have something to do with Cody.

"Maybe we should go to Japan and investigate. Who's with me?" Gwen announced and looked at everybody who was reluctant to join her.

"I'm in." Chris said which made everyone gasp. "Hey ,Cody's parents might file a lawsuit on me if anything bad happens to him and I know about it. Since I saw this tape I have no proof I didn't know a thing. So I am in charge of what happens to that guy."

Everyone joined Gwen even Courtney who just wanted to know what's going on and Duncan who just wanted to kill that kid for pummeling him the last time they saw each other.

"Okay everyone. If anyone want to go to Japan with us pack your bags and meet me at the airport tomorrow. We'll take the jet." Chris said and everyone groaned when he said that they'll be travelling on that crappy excuse for an airplane.

After the party, everyone ran back to their homes and started packing. Gwen was the first one to leave the party. She wanted to get up early so she could find Cody and pray nothing bad happens to him.


	16. Meeting the Musician

**Chapter Sixteen: Meeting the Musician:**

All of the former contestants met in the airport waiting for Chris's crappy plane to arrive which didn't take too long.

Everyone hopped aboard the plane. Former team Victory all went to first class so they could experience the luxury which they never did except for Lindsay and DJ. Lindsay showed LeShawna ,Harold and Bridgette first class and they absolutely liked it but remembering DJ ,they almost started to cry. Everyone in the aftermath program heard about DJ and Sierra's deaths, DJ was especially close to them. He can get along with almost anyone.

Former Team Amazon and Team Chris is really really really really hot members also went to first class except for Gwen who stayed in the economy class to gather her thoughts.

Duncan saw this and went to comfort her in his own way.

"Forget about that twerp. He's not worth the time of the day" he said which angered Gwen more than comforting her.

"Stop calling him that!" Gwen snapped at him which almost made him cower under her gaze.

"Ok…ok.." he said and retreated to first class where everyone was.

Arriving in Japan:

For once Chef actually landed them instead of crash-landing or throwing them out of the plane as usual.

"Here we are!" Chris said "Tokyo, Japan!"

"So where are we staying?" Heather asked.

"YOU are staying here. I'm staying in my quarters in the plane" Chris said which earned him some glares. "Relax everyone. There is a Japanese intern here who'll come to pick ya up. His name is Keichi Mamoru. And he'll act as your translator and guide. I'll come by from time to time." With that said Chris closed the door of the plane and retreated to his quarters.

It wasn't long till Keichi came. He was driving a large bus for them to ride on. Keichi was a pale, black-haired handsome man who looked like he was in his early 30s or something.

"Hello everyone, I'm Keichi Mamoru. I'll be your guide and translator." The intern said bowing to them. Harold responded to it while telling the others it's a greeting and a sign of respect in the Far East.

Everyone got on to the bus as they drove off. They started admiring the beauty of the city. The city was crowded with people either shopping or just taking a walk.

"OH! LOOK! Tyler! There's a spa here! I heard that Japanese spas are one of the best!" Lindsay yelled in excitement. "We could get massages together!" and hugged her athletic boyfriend which he responded by smiling.

"Hey can I come too?" Beth asked.

"Sure!" she said to her best friend smiling in excitement.

"Count me in." LeShawana said. "I really need a good manicure after our last challenge. My last manicurist has retired and she was the best one we had." She looked at her nails.

Arriving at their destination:

Keichi stopped the bus at an old Japanese-style mansion.

"This is where you'll be staying." The black-haired man said and lead them to the door.

Opening the door to reveal a quaint looking living room with a flat screen TV. The place was a little ram shackled but it was in better condition than most places Chris makes them stay at.

"For once Chris actually gives us a good place to stay in." Heather said impressed by the place.

"There are a lot of bedrooms upstairs and downstairs but I don't think they could accommodate you all so I suggest you share with your friend. No Hanky Panky." Keichi said looked at some of the contestants who were clinging to their boyfriends/girlfriends.

The rooms are shared by:

Lindsay and Beth.

Tyler and Noah.

Gwen and Bridgette.

Geoff and Duncan.

Izzy and LeShawna. (Much to LeShawna's dismay)

Heather and Courtney. (Both didn't like it.)

Katie and Sadie.

Harold and Justin.

Owen and Alejandro. (Much to the Latino's dismay)

Eva is in a room of her own cause none wanted to share one with her.

Ezekiel followed them to the mansion and hid in the basement afraid that Heather shall hurt him if she ever found him again.

The contestants were getting really hungry. There was a kitchen and cookware but there wasn't any food for them to cook or eat.

"Where is the food?" Heather asked furiously looking at Keichi.

"Hey don't blame me woman! What do you expect? This place was abandoned years ago so of course there is no food." Keichi said in his defense.

"Now What?" Gwen asked.

"There's a small market just down the street. They sell a variety of foods and such." Keichi said."I'll take you to it."

Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna volunteered to go with Keichi to the market. LeShawna made a list of the food the other contestants wanted and took off with her friends.

After the Market:

The four people came out of the market each one carrying two plastic bags.

Then Gwen heard a familiar sound.

"What's that sound?" Gwen asked. "I think it's a guitar or something."

"Huh?" Bridgette mumbled not knowing what she's talking about.

"I think it's coming from over there." Keichi said pointing at some people gathering around someone who was playing some music. Most of the crowd were children with their parents and some were just passing by. Gwen started staring at them and tried to look at who's playing but she couldn't as they were a bit far from the music and the people blocked her vision

"You can go check it out girl. I'll take your bags." LeShawna offered smiling at the goth girl and took her bags.

"Thanks LeShawna." Gwen said responding to the smile.

"You know the way back. Do you?" Keichi asked.

"Yeah sure. It's not that far." Gwen said.

The others took off to the mansion and Gwen went to the small crowd of people. She could hear the song and the voice behind it seemed familiar. She recognized the song as "**She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.**

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

The voice was beautiful but she still couldn't remember who it belonged to.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

She was trying to get through the crowd to see who it was.

"Excuse me." Gwen said trying to get through. "Pardon me."

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

The song ended and Gwen finally managed to reach the first row The people started to applaud and some dropped money in his open guitar case as an appreciation for his talent.

"Domo Arigatou!" the musician got up from the chair he was sitting in and started waving at the people.

When he got up, Gwen could see him clearly and her eyes bulged in recognition at who he is!

"TRENT!" Gwen yelled and her eyes still widened looking at the black-haired musician.

At hearing his name the musician turned around and his eyes widened as he saw…

"GWEN!" Trent yelled looking at his ex-girlfriend not caring that people were staring at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the both asked in unison still looking at each other with surprised expressions.

The people around them became uneasy so they left or they just couldn't understand their language.

"I'm here to visit my cousin." Trent answered. "Now, why are you here? I thought you already covered Japan in Total Drama."

"Oh we're not here for the contest. The season ended…Look I'll explain it to you in the mansion we're staying in." Gwen said uneasily and went back to the mansion with Trent following her after putting his guitar back in it's case.


	17. Accidental Crimes

**Chapter Seventeen: Accidental Crimes:**

Arriving at the mansion, most of the contestants were surprised to find Trent here. He's last person they thought who'd be here, but they greeted him all the same.

Gwen explained everything to Trent. Trent was surprised at what he heard and started pondering on why would anyone want to kidnap the brunette teen. Cody was one of his friends so he kinda missed the little guy. He helped him with Gwen at the expense of his own happiness. Even when their relationship didn't work, Trent still owed Cody.

"So what are you doing here, Trent?" Geoff asked.

"I already told you, I'm here to visit my cousin." Trent answered the blonde dude.

"You have a Japanese cousin?" Harold asked.

"Well he's Japanese-Canadian." Trent said.

"What's the occasion on visiting him? I mean you had to travel across the world just to visit. That still doesn't make sense." Harold said stating a logical explanation.

"Well, he and I were close friends when we were young and he just had an accident in his job." Trent said uneasily.

"Oh my God! Is he alright? Did that car accident do a lot of damage to him?" Bridgette asked in astonishment.

"I didn't say it was a car accident." Trent said raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"Then what kind of accident is it?" Duncan said not caring about what Trent was saying.

"He got Shot." Trent said.

*GASP*

Everyone gasped! Even Izzy who was standing on her head and fell when she heard Trent's answer.

"Oh my God! Is he alright!" Bridgette asked once again with her mouth covered.

"Yeah. He's fine." Trent said. "He was fine since last week. He's lucky that they only shot him in the shoulder."

"Umm… Excuse me, Trent. What's your cousin's job anyways?" Gwen asked still astonished at hearing that one of Trent's relatives was shot.

"He's a detective." Trent said nonchalantly earning a look of amazement from his friends.

"He's a detective!" Gwen asked holding Trent's shoulders which made his eyes widen in confusion.

"Umm… Yes…" Trent said uneasily looking at Gwen.

"Maybe he can help us find Cody." Gwen said which made the others realize her plan and agreed on it.

"I'm not sure if he can help you right now." Trent said sadly. "He already has a lot on his plate. He's investigating on a series of "accidents"" He wanted to find Cody too but he can't ask his cousin since he has a crime to solve.

"If they're accidents. Then why are they investigating?" Duncan asked.

"Most of these accidents occurred in the same day. Almost all of them have happened to wanted criminals and just terrible people." Trent explained. "As if they were planned or something."

Everyone felt scared at Trent's explanation. They were glad that criminals got what they deserve but not like this.

"Can we at least see him." Gwen said.

"Fine." Trent said. Obviously he can't say no to them since they came this far. "I'll take ya to him."

"Can you take us to the spa first." Lindsay asked waving at them.

"Girl's got a point. After Chris's crazy challenges it's always refreshing to get a good massage and manicure." LeShawna said.

Arriving at the spa: (Sorry I'm kinda hurrying here)

Keichi dropped off Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, Justin and Tyler at the spa. Tyler actually wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend which inevitable since the spa was separated.

Keichi drove the rest of the group to the police station where Trent's cousin works at.

In the police station, Trent asked an officer in Japanese on the whereabouts of his cousin or if he was present in his office.

Gwen was somewhat impressed with Trent. She never knew he could speak Japanese fluently.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Gwen said flashing a smile at Trent.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know." Trent said smiling and gave her a small wink which Duncan noticed. That alone caused him to boil inside and clench his teeth in anger.

They all arrived at Trent's Cousin's Office. Trent's cousin saw him and got up to greet him. (I don't know much Japanese so just imagine it.)

*In Japanese* "Hey there cus!" the man said hugging his Canadian cousin.

*In Japanese* "Good to see you're out of the hospital Ken-san" Trent said.

"Hey, everyone this is my cousin Ken." Trent in introduced his cousin to his friends and acquaintances.

Ken was a youthful man who looked like he was in his early 20s. He had a beautiful short and shiny black hair. (He looks like L ,minus the bags under his eyes and looks a little like Trent except older)

Ken greeted the Canadian kids.

"Hello everyone." He said waving his hand at them and they responded smiling.

"What brings you here?" the black haired detective asks his cousin.

"Well, my friends and I need your help to find a guy who's been kidnapped about a month ago. Can you assist us?" Trent explained to his relative.

Ken looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"I'm truly sorry ,but I'm already on a case. The case is really severe. The public are already panicking because of these accidents and some even believe that they aren't even accidents." Ken said explaining to the teens the severity of the situation at hand.

Gwen was really upset. The only one that can actually help them right now and he can't do it right now.

"Can you at least try finding him?" Gwen asked reaching into her pocket to grab something. She pulled out a picture they all took in Total Drama island. She took a pen that was resting on Ken's desk and drew a circle around Cody then presented the picture to Ken.

Ken scanned the picture and focused on Cody. Then a police officer came from behind him carrying a cup of coffee for the young detective and looked the photo he was holding, namely on Cody.

*In Japanese* "Hey I've seen this guy before!" the police officer said pointing at Cody's picture.

Trent and Ken looked at the officer and started questioning him.

*In Japanese* "Where ,Saichi!" Ken asked him. "And speak in English so they could understand you." Pointing at the Canadian teens.

"I saw him when I was passing by a market the day before yesterday." The man said truthfully.

***Flashback* **

_It was really late at night, Saichi was walking down in a really dark street. The street was one of most dangerous ones. It contains a lot of serious and heinous crimes that were held in this very street. The police officer thought it would be good if he could investigate just to be on the safe side._

_At the Market:_

_The market is opened 24 hours a day ,despite being in a bad street. The cashier was an old man with white hair and a mustache who's trying to make a living on his own. The customers were only three today. A married couple who are picking up groceries for tomorrow's feasts and a short ,lanky, brown-haired teenager ,wearing a black jacket with a hoody covering his head, picking up some candy for himself._

_The married couple paid for their groceries and went out of the market only to be greeted by a group of thugs who were looking at the woman and started looking at her flirtiously. The thugs came closer and grabbed the woman from her husband._

"_Hey leave my wife alone!" the man yelled trying to reach for his wife._

_***BANG* **_

_One of the thugs shot the man's shoulder with his gun and the man fell succumbing to the horrible pain shooting through his body. The woman yelled for her love's life as two of the thugs held her down._

"_Hey! Let me play with her!" the thugs' leader said approaching lustfully and grabbed her roughly ripping her clothes off. _

_***BONK***_

_The old cashier came out of his store with a baseball bat, hitting the leader in head. _

"_Run for it woman!" the cashier said. The woman realized that the two thugs' grips were loose and ran!_

"_You'll pay for that old man!" the thug leader yelled grabbing the baseball bat out of the cashier's hand and throwing him on the ground. Before he could hit the man with the bat he saw the woman running away and suddenly….._

"_What's going on in here!" Saichi finally arrived and showed his badge to the thugs and the others._

"_It's the heat! RUN!" The thug leader shouted getting on to his motorcycle and drove off into the direction where the woman was running slowly. He was trying to chase and catch her but suddenly…._

_***BASH!* **_

_A huge truck appeared crushing the leader under it and blood flew everywhere. _

_The woman was stunned and stopped running only to see blood flying everywhere._

_Saichi_ _looked at the truck that drove off and back to the man that was shot then saw the brunette teen who was in the market. The teen was looking outside the market's window with a furious look and his eyes were blood red. He was caryying a black notebook and was writing something while looking outside the market's window. Saichi was frozen when he saw those devil eyes but snapped out of his thoughts…_

"_PLEASE SIR CALL AN AMBULANCE!" the woman yelled looking at her bleeding husband._

_Saichi_ _picked up his phone and got up only to notice that the two other thugs were on the ground and obviously lifeless. _

_His eyes widened at what he saw and went over to their bodies to investigate what happened to them. _

"_Hello, we need an ambulance on *Name of Street*. Three people are dead and one is down!" Saichi yelled in his phone. He was truly concerned and scared at the situation that occurred. He looked back at the market only to notice the brunette teen was gone ,but that didn't matter to him right now, all that matters in the man who got shot._

_*End Flashback*_

Everyone was terrified of Saichi's story. None of them came close to seeing a person die in front of them except for the former team Amazon members who saw Sierra die.

"Are you sure that's him?" Gwen said pointing at Cody in the photo. "Cody's eye's aren't Red. They're blue."

"Then again I once saw his eyes turn red during the contest." Heather said trying to remember their time in Total Drama World Tour.

"Come to think of it I think I've seen them turn red too." Gwen said remembering the time he went crazy in Area 51.

Everyone was feeling uneasy about all this. They never saw Cody do such a thing like this before.

Ken started pondering looking at the paperwork he got on the "Accident" that occurred near the market.

"That is kinda suspicious." He said. "We need to find him. He's a witness in this accident."

Everyone smiled as they will finally get what they came here for.

"We need some details about this kid. Do you have any more photos of him or anything?" Ken asked.

Gwen shook her head but still thinking of it.

"Hey! The video footage that Chris has in his plane, that might help!" Harold said and everyone remembered the video Chris showed them in the season's end party.

"Yeah! The footage!" Gwen said. "Will that help?" she asked Ken.

"Yes. You can bring them today so I can start investigating on the case." Ken said and went back to his lots of paperwork that never seem to end.

Everyone was satisfied that they all ran to the bus and Keichi drove them back to the airport where Chris's plane was at.

Gwen, Trent and Duncan went to ask Chris for the footage and instructed the others to wait for them in the bus.

Gwen opened the door of the plane but to find the place empty.

"Where's McLean?" Duncan asked not caring about the whereabouts of the host, in fact he hated being here.

"He must be in his quarters." Gwen said and went to open the door that led to Chris's private room only to reveal…


	18. McLean Murder Mystery and More Mysteries

**Chapter Eighteen: McLean Murder Mystery and More Mysteries:**

Chris was lying on the floor with his mouth hung open. There was some vomit surrounding him with some blood in it.

Trent came close to the lifeless host putting his hand over his mouth to check if he's still breathing.

"He's…..Dead." Trent said quietly shocked at the situation he's facing.

Duncan was shocked and Gwen was scared. They don't know how Chris died but it did look like how Sierra died in Total Drama World Tour.

Chef came out of the bathroom and to find the former contestants with shocked expressions.

"What are you guys doing back here?" He asked surprised to see 'em but he did not notice Chris's limp and lifeless body.

Duncan pointed at Chris who's still on the ground. Chef saw it and his face was filled with shock and confusion.

"What the hell happened to Chris!" he asked shockingly.

"That's what we hoped you'd answer!" Duncan said looking at Chef with a suspicious look.

"I don't know what happened! Last time I saw Chris he was in his private room and I just came out of the bathroom!" Chef explained in his defense.

Never the less Trent called the police and the ambulance to investigate the situation at hand.

The former contestants came out of the bus and went to see why the others took so long. They were greeted with shocked and scared looks from their friends who were in the plane.

They later saw Chris dead on the floor which made everyone cringe in fear.

Courtney and Heather were frozen with fear even if these two hated the host so much they're still human.

Harold and Alejandro were exchanging looks of confusion and terror.

Bridgette hugged her boyfriend ,burying her face into his chest and started to cry from fear. Geoff hugged her back trying to comfort her as much as he could.

Owen hugged Izzy and Noah out of fear and was crying like crazy but he almost strangled the two. Izzy and Noah were also scared if Owen wasn't strangling them.

The medics confirmed that Chris died from a heart attack. They checked Chris's medical papers to be on the safe side. The doctors were surprised to find out that Chris has no deadly heart conditions at all. This didn't make any sense and just made the police and the medics really baffled and confused!

"This is just like what happened with Sierra." Heather said quietly.

Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Alejandro, Owen and Izzy all remembered Sierra's death. She died from a heart attack but like Chris she has no heart conditions. Heather explained Sierra's death to Ken and the other policemen. Ken later ordered them to give them the video footage and any other videos that might explain the deaths that occurred.

Chef was taken to the police station for interrogation and investigation.

At the police station:

Ken played all the videos that had taken place in the plane. He was somewhat annoyed of watching the kids' childish behaviors and their dumb antics but he remembered the objective of watching these tapes.

He later saw something ,in one of the videos they brought, that caught his interest so he paused it.

"Everybody look!" Ken said pointing at the screen.

The camera was behind Cody who was writing on his "journal" and didn't notice it.

"What's so strange?" Gwen asked "He's just writing in his journal." Shrugging not knowing the power that Cody now possesses.

"This book looks very familiar." Ken said picking up the remote and zoomed in to get a closer look. His eyes bulged as he saw names of people written on the page that Cody was writing on. It was the names of the criminals that died a few short months ago! The weirdest thing was the page contained the ways they died in too!

Ken suspected that Cody had something to do with the deaths of these criminals and something finally hit him! He remembered a book similar to this one but it happened long time ago, before he was even born, and all these books were burned and destroyed to avoid this from ever happening again.

Ken's eyes widened and body shivered when he remembered that case. He buried his face in hands panicking. "OH GOD! Oh God! Oh god!" he said in a panicky tone with his face still was buried in his hands.

Trent heard his muffled speech and looked at him with sympathy and somewhat confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Nothing!" Ken shouted ,panicking at what he just found out. "In fact you should leave! So Get out!" he got up trying to lead Trent and the others outside.

Trent's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know what made his cousin do that and stopped him from pushing them outside. Gwen looked at Ken…

"What's going on!" Gwen yelled in frustration.

"Sorry but we can't tell you that." Ken said.

"Why what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I'm sorry, we're not allowed to tell you that that's against regulations and it's none of your business." Ken said and went to the door to leave….

**BASH!**

Trent closed the door forcefully, blocking it not allowing Ken to leave the room they're in and looked at him with a determination.

"I respect your work Ken and the rules that you follow but when something concerns one of my friends, it's totally my business!" Trent said determinedly furrowing his eyebrows at Ken.

Gwen's eyes widened at Trent. She never saw Trent like this. She always so him as the nice, sweet and cool tempered guy she loved.

Ken was surprised to see him relative like this. He never saw Trent like this before in his life since Trent was always a cool guy not letting the stress get to him easily.

Ken looked around to see the other Canadian Teens looking at him with sympathetic eyes as if they want an answer from him.

"Fine.." Ken sighed submissively looking at the floor. "Follow me to my office."

Once they arrived to his office, Ken locked the door and closed the windows and curtains so that no one would hear or see them.

"I need you to swear secrecy." Ken said sternly.

Everyone looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" the black haired musician asked.

"What I'm about to tell you must never be spoken again or revealed by anyone. I'm breaking a rule here! So are you gonna swear secrecy or not!" Ken yelled in frustration.

"Sure I swear." Trent said and soon everyone swore.

"If the word leaks out everyone will panic. If you break your oath we have the right and the authority to kill you ,which I do not condone ,so please don't spread the word and don't put your lives on the line!" Ken said again sternly. He didn't want to kill the young teens especially his cousin but it's the rule for him to follow no matter and he was trained to do so. At least he gave them a warning.

Almost all of the teens cringed in fear when they heard the word "Kill" so they decide to keep their lips sealed.

"What I'm about to tell you has never been spoken of in years. Now almost everyone think it's a myth. If this goes out in public and everyone figures out it's true they will be truly terrified." Ken said menacingly as if he was trying to frighten the teens with his story.

Everyone was listening to Ken and sat down to hear the rest of the terrifying and twisted tale that had occurred years before they even existed.


	19. History that should never repeat Itself

**Chapter nineteen: A History that should never repeat Itself:**

Ken was really nervous. He didn't know how to say it. The kid he just saw is a friend of his relative ,but he was also an insane criminal!

"You might not believe this but…...your friend might've caused the accidents that occurred here and also the criminal deaths in many other countries." Ken said looking at the teens sympathetically.

The teens exchanged looks of confusion with each other.

"Hahaha..That's funny Ken." Trent said nervously laughing thinking that his relative might be just joking with them ,but he was awarded with a stern yet sympathetic look from him.

"You're not joking are you…?" Trent said giving him the same sympathetic look.

"No I'm not." Ken said.

"But how can Cody kill anyone? I mean if he met them maybe but like you said criminals have died in other countries but Cody was always with us, either on the plane or during challenges." Gwen said. "Besides Cody is a nice ,innocent, well-meaning guy. He'd never do such a thing" Gwen said and smiled slightly at what she just said about Cody. What she said was true. He's a truly remarkable kid.

Duncan got mad at Gwen's remark and compliments about the brunette kid. He really wished that Cody was the one who killed those criminals so he could be rid of him for good.

"Even if you said was true about him but still not everyone is innocent once they get a hold of the "Death Note"." Ken said looking at them.

"Death Note?" All of them said in unison obviously confused at what Ken had just told them.

"I've heard of it. I thought it was just a myth. I read about it in a Manga once so it couldn't be real." Harold said in disbelief.

"It's not a myth my friend. It's real. The writer of that Manga also thought it was a myth so he used it as an element for his story and twisted some of the words and rules because authorities forbade him from using the original to avoid public panics and recessions." Ken explained.

"Excuse me ,Ken. What the Hell is the Death Note?" Gwen said annoyed from all those mysteries and everyone's attention reverted to Ken who sighed and looked at them once again.

"You might not believe this but it's a book that allows the owner to kill people in mere minutes." Ken said.

"You're right we don't believe it." Duncan said sarcastically not believing a world that just came out of the detective's mouth. Everyone gave him an angry and stern glare.

"Still Cody would never do something like this. He's too sweet and innocent to do such things." Gwen said defending her friend. She owed him a lot for helping her during the contest. She just couldn't believe Cody, sweet and nice as he is, would do terrible things to anyone.

"That's what everyone thought about Light Yagami." Ken said with his head down.

"Light?...That's a ridiculous name." Duncan said laughing at the unusual name.

"That ridiculous name your referring to is the name of the most wanted murderer in the world!" Ken said sternly looking at Duncan.

Everyone's eyes bulged at Ken's remark. They were scared when they heard that this Light person is a murderer wanted throughout the globe.

"Light Yagami used to be a great man. He used to be a policeman too." Ken said sadly. "Light did show potential to be a great detective but the Death Note ruined him. He thought by killing people ,who are evil ,that he would achieve justice, but the power of the Death Note consumed his very soul and heart causing him to become power mad. He even wanted to become a "God" once he rid the world of evil. Some today even believe that he's a God. There's even a church dedicated to him here built by his worshippers."

The teens all looked terrified at the story they heard. They didn't want Cody to turn in to that guy.

"Still I don't think Cody will do something like this. He will never turn into someone like that. You might be confusing him for someone else. Besides he could've just wrote random names that happen to be the same the criminals' name you're looking for." Gwen said trying to look for a good excuse to get Cody off the hook.

"I wish we were wrong, but there was a prophecy that indicated Light's rebirth." Ken said sadly.

"Hey that cloaked guy and that redheaded girl did say something about a prophecy. Remember the footage that was taken in Australia?" Noah said with shivers down his spine when he remembered that man carrying a scythe.

"That's true! You know about the prophecy?" Heather asked looking at Ken.

"Yeah I know about it but I never thought it was true...until now." Ken said truthfully "The prophecy was mentioned by one of Light's loyal followers Misa Amane. She predicted that a new Kira would be born and he would surpass Light and all the other Kiras. It was even foretold that he won't even need the Death Note to kill sinners."

"Kira?..." Duncan said trying not laugh. "Couldn't he come up with a boy's name instead?"

"Uuhhh..Duncan…Kira means Killer in Japanese." Harold said looking at Duncan and frowning at the delinquent's arrogance.

"Yep and it's the alias of Light Yagami and his accomplices." Ken said.

"Wait a minute! You mean there are others who have this "Death Note" you talking about?" Trent said a little frightened by this whole thing.

"I'm not exactly sure. The police have destroyed all Death Note books years ago, that's why many believe it's just a myth." Ken explained. "The manga spoke of other Death Note owners but the only owners the police have capture and killed are Light and Misa. So I don't think the others owners even existed."

"Then how can Cody get a hold of the notebook?" Trent asked.

Ken started pondering. That is a good question but he didn't know the answer to it exactly. Then it hit him!

"Misa!" Ken yelled in realization. Remembering the blonde model that she was especially close to Light and she had a Death Note.

"Misa?" Everyone said in unison.

"She's the one who predicted that prophecy and she's one the only Death Note owners we know." Ken explained.

"Then why don't you talk to her if she knows so much about the Death Note? She might even help. I heard she was captured." Harold said.

"When they captured her she was sent to an asylum because of her insanity and suicidal tactics. She still loves Lights that's why she wants to die. She did successfully die years ago. The doctors found her in the dining hall of the asylum with her wrist slashed in the kitchen sink filled with bloody water." Ken said sadly. "We need to save your friend before he turns out just like Light."

"Save!" Duncan asked sarcastically and somewhat confused. "Thousands of people are dying at the hands of this twerp and you wanna save HIM!"

"The Death Note does more damage to the owner than to the murdered." Ken explained.

"What do you mean!" Trent asked obviously confused.

"In order to use that notebook the owner of it must sacrifice his/her own sanity in order to use it properly. Light used to be a sensible man with well intentions but ever since he got that infernal book he started changing and he became the worst criminal in history." Ken said. "He stopped criminals, but he later became one. Even worse than the criminals he killed when he was alive."

Gwen was getting really apprehensive from all this. She just couldn't believe a sweet, loveable guy like Cody would do such horrible things like this. Sure she loved those bloody, gory horror movies about serial killers ,who just loved to torture their victims before killing them ,but that didn't mean she'd support or condone any of these things or even allow them to happen in real life.

She did see Cody change a lot. He was really scary and murderous especially those freaky red eyes of his. She didn't know how can his eyes' turn red. She remember that time in area 51, now that scared the shit out of her. She now understood how he killed those men back at the alien facility. Cody was really insane and bloodthirsty. He was like a monster! He laughed like it was a funny situation and he looked at her as if he was gonna eat her. Maybe it's those effects and damages that Ken was talking about.

"It's a good thing that this kid doesn't know all of your full names cause if he does your lives are on the line." Ken sighed but he still needed to crack the case.

Everyone sighed a little. Not all of them. Some of them know that Cody knows their full names and were really scared and worried for dear life.

"Isn't there anyway that Cody wouldn't know our full names?" Alejandro asked in concern.

"I'm afraid not. Maybe you should've been nicer to him and he would've let you live." Ken said furrowing his eyebrows at the Latino. He did see some of the confessionals and he could see that Alejandro's douche bag. "Relax…The only way he could ever know all of your full, real names if he has the Shinigami eyes.

"Shinigami eyes?" Trent questioned scratching the back of his head. "What's that?"

"They're eyes that allow their owner to see the real and full names of the people he/she stares at." Ken explained once again. "I've heard that these eyes are red as blood that make their bearer look like demon."

Gwen, Heather and Courtney's eyes bulged and looked at each other in fea and concern , then stared at Ken, who noticed there's terrified expressions.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the girls.

"Umm…We're not sure but…." Courtney was too scared to complete her sentence.

"We kinda saw…." Heather said also too scared to finish. She looked at Gwen who was equally terrified.

"**I THINK CODY HAS THE RED EYES!" **Gwen blurted out and everyone looked at her.

"Okay….Now we're in Deep Shit!" Ken cursed trying hard to calm down.


	20. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty: Revelations:**

Gwen was really scared! Shinigami eyes or not Cody knew her full name, even if she rarely talked to him about anything personal she did tell him her full name since he was one of her friends.

"Wait a minute! Weren't those criminals sentenced to death?" she asked pointing at the screen. She did notice some of the criminals names from the news. These criminals were given the death penalty either for mass murder or terrorism. "He did have the chance to kill us but he didn't! He too loyal to do these terrible things." Gwen said the last part quietly and slightly blushed at her remark. Trent somewhat smiled at her remark. He knew Cody was a really loyal and smart guy, who would never do terrible stuff to anyone.

Ken rewind the video of Cody who was flipping through some pages of the Death Note until he reached the first page. He zoomed to get a better look of the names of the first people he wrote.

"Sierra…" Ken read trying to figure out the name since the words were still too small for him to see.

"SIERRA!" Everyone said in unison and looked at the screen. Then they saw the second name written on the same page.

"DJ!" they all screamed once again.

"That bastard is gonna pay!" Duncan said viciously and cracking his knuckles as if he's gonna beat him up.

"I don't get it! DJ is good with Cody! Cody really liked him. Almost anyone can get along with DJ." Owen said truthfully yet confusedly.

Gwen started to remember the past events with Cody. She remembered when DJ lost in Jamaica he read Cody's notebook. Then it hit her! DJ must've figured out that the notebook kills people so Cody was forced to kill him to cover up his secret.

"Maybe DJ knew that Cody killed Sierra!" Gwen theorized and everyone looked at her as she spoke. " So he might've killed him to cover up his crime. He never meant to kill DJ"

Everyone started pondering and actually agreed since her theory answers a lot of their questions.

"Meant it or not! He's gonna get a beat down!" Duncan said standing up. "I'll deal with that pathetic shrimp myself."

"Then you must be stupider than you look!" Ken said glaring at the delinquent's arrogance and rashness. "You never go face a Death Note owner without a good plan, idiot! Especially a one with the Shinigami eyes!"

Everyone sighed in sadness and looked at the floor ,finding it interesting at the moment. Ken saw their bummed expression then…

"Why don't you go back to your place and I'll investigate some more on this case. If you find a clue or anything that will help us find Cody contact us, Okay?" Ken proposed and everyone agreed. Then they left the police station and headed to the spa to pick up their friends and tell them the terrifying news.

The total drama cast have returned to the old mansion they're staying at and they were very apprehensive and nervous from all this. Ken was still investigating more as he watched the videos again and again to find a clue on where Cody might be right now. Trent suggested that he'd stay with them just in case they needed extra help or anything.

In the mansion everyone was still pretty much terrified ,even the ones who were at the spa. They just didn't know what to do anymore! Anyone of them could die next!

At night none of them was sleeping very well, especially Gwen. It was almost Five in the morning and she was in the kitchen making herself some coffee. She couldn't sleep after this ordeal. This was just too much to absorb. She just couldn't believe that a great man like Cody would turn into someone as evil as Light.

"_NO! He won't turn to Light!" _she said to herself. "_He's nothing like him!" _trying to believe that this will never happen to her best friend. A friend that many hope to gain.

Trent came down from his room in the mansion and saw Gwen in the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Oh!..Just having some coffee and thinking." She answered smiling nervously.

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking about having some coffee." He said jokingly looking at her and she chuckled at his gag.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked looking at her with some concern as he noticed her bloodshot eyes and sat next to her in the kitchen table.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" she almost yelled nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well for one thing you're still my friend and second back in the police station you're the only one that defended Cody." Trent explained causing the goth girl to blush a little.

"Well…I can't really believe Cody would do horrible things to anyone. He's possibly the best friend anyone would be lucky to have…Too bad I only recognized now." She said looking at the floor as she said the last part.

"Yeah you're right." Trent said truthfully which made Gwen raise her eyebrow at him.

"That's real comforting of you." She said sarcastically.

"Hey Cody's my friend and I already knew that he liked you. He told me he would do anything for you even if it means sacrificing his chances to be with you just like on the island ,but you never noticed it." Trent said calmly sipping on his cup of coffee. "I know you might see him as just a geek but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He likes you a lot. He was alright with being friends with you but you never treated him like one."

Gwen knew that Trent was right. She never treated Cody as a friend. She just saw him as naïve, lovesick geek. She abused his loyalty to her and used him for her advantage to win the million dollars. Even if she won, no amount of money will buy a true friend like him. After her moment Duncan everyone treated her coldly and became distant from her except for Cody who kept his promise to her since season 1. He said that if she was happy then he was happy too. He truly lived up to it. He never treated badly like the others did even if now he has no chance of being with her.

"Still I can't give him what he wants. I'm with Duncan now." She said.

"Oh..that." the cool musician said furrowing his brows and took another sip of coffee.

"What! Are you against me too?" She said with a doubtful tone and looking at Trent who didn't seem to care about her tone. She didn't really want another one of her friends to hate her.

"Nope." He said nonchalantly yet truthfully. "I just don't condone the way you two got together." He referred to the way Duncan cheated on Courtney and Gwen was actually good with her but that alone ruined the great friendship they could've had. "They say Bros before Hoes but there's also Sister before Misters." He said smiling at her.

Gwen knew what he said was true. She really did like Courtney but that big slipup she made in London cost her a friend. Now the Hispanic girl wouldn't even say Gwen's name ,which she did understand. She remembered the time when Heather kissed Trent back in the island. She was terribly devastated and heartbroken ,so Courtney must have endured the same pain and suffering she endured ,except Gwen was the cause of it.

"Okay I admit what I did was wrong but why can't they let it go?" Gwen said with her voice filled with sorrow.

"Maybe you because you didn't apologize." Trent said. "You were too scared to apologize to Courtney and it's not because it's not your afraid of her when she was mad, it's because you in your mind you thought you were right. It's like you have changed from good to bad. No offense." He said truthfully. Ever since Total Drama Action Gwen changed from a great girl to a shallow one. It's like it wasn't her at all.

Gwen looked down. She knows that she had changed too much ,not that it wasn't a good thing to change. People change all the time but the change should be good and not bad. Seriously she turned into season 1 Heather and she truly despises her yet she became like her.

She then took a sip of her coffee ,that is somewhat cold by now, to soothe her nerves.

"I'm sorry that I bummed you out but…." Trent said but was interrupted .

"No. You're right. I treated Cody like crap and I threw away a chance of a good friendship with Courtney. I should deal with the consequences of my dumb actions." Gwen said sadly and almost in tears. She hated herself for all the pain she caused her friends."I actually came here because I wanted to apologize to Cody and tell him how much he means to me yet I see Courtney a lot yet I never apologized to her when she deserves it as much as Cody." Suddenly a small trail of tears started to fall. She was truly remorseful and Trent could see it from her eyes and reactions.

Trent grabbed a nearby tissue box and handed her a tissue.

"Here dry your eyes." Trent said smiling sadly at her.

"Thanks." Gwen said accepting the tissue from him. She touched his hand and she noticed that her heart was beating and so was his. The two looked at each other's eyes not taking their gaze off as if they were completely lost in the serenity.

"What going on in here!" they heard a loud voice from behind them. The two looked behind and noticed it was Duncan!

"Nothing happened!" Gwen panicked pulling her hand away from Trent's and looked at the angry punk.

"So you're cheating on me with Elvis!" Duncan said angrily pointing at Trent.

"I'm not cheating on you! Trent was trying to comfort me! Something you should've done!" she said equally angry at Duncan for his accusations.

"I never thought you'd get back with him! I thought you had a thing for that murderous twerp!" Duncan yelled. Gwen knew he was referring to Cody and blushed at that thought.

"I'm trying to apologize to him! He did so much for me to just give up on him!" Gwen yelled.

"Are you willing to cheat on me just to get to do that?" Duncan questioned furiously.

"I'm not cheating on you! Trent and I were having some coffee and talking." She explained.

"OH! Then I didn't see you making googly eyes at Elvis over there and then you tried to kiss!" Duncan accused once more.

Their argument went on and on. Trent was sitting on the sidelines. He did try to stop them but they just shut him off. He also tried to convince Duncan that there was nothing between him and Gwen but the delinquent still accused her of cheating on him with the black haired musician.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" the goth girl yelled almost waking everyone in the mansion.

Duncan was furious! His face turned almost red from all this then…

"GOD DAMMIT COURTNEY YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE THE FACT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I'M NOT A FOOL! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING SUCH A WHORE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME TO ME FOR ONCE! YOU'RE ALWAYS LOOKING AT OTHER GUYS!" he yelled and realization hit him as he covered his mouth at what he just said to Gwen.

Gwen and Trent's eyes were wide as saucers! Duncan yelled at Gwen but that didn't surprise them but the part where he said Courtney's name did!

"And you accused me of cheating on you." Gwen said sadly with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "That's it I'm gone!"

Gwen ran off with Duncan still standing not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. He just yelled at his girlfriend while still thinking of his ex! Trent was sitting on the table then got up to chase after Gwen not before looking at a shocked Duncan and shaking his head in disapproval of the green haired punk's actions.

Duncan was still standing in shock in the kitchen. His expression turned to a sad one. Did he really say Courtney's name instead of Gwen's? He just didn't know anymore.

"What the fuck did just happen?" he said to himself knowing the full answer to that stupid question of his but he didn't know how to solve it or fix it in anyway.


	21. A Date With Destiny

**Chapter Twenty One: A Date With Destiny:**

LeShawna and Bridgette woke up and saw Gwen run back to her room that she shared with the surfer girl. She grabbed her pillow and cried in it to cover her tear stained face. The two girls didn't know why she was weeping and they couldn't understand her muffled sobs. Trent came and proposed that the girls should leave her alone for a while to gather her thoughts and calm down.

Trent, Leshawna and Bridgette were outside the room and the girls demanded that Trent explains the whole situation to them. Reluctantly Trent responded to their demand and explained everything.

"Oooohhh! THAT CRIMINAL IS GONNA PAY!" LeShawna yelled rolling up her sleeves and was making her way to go downstairs ,but was stopped by Bridgette and Trent who held her back before she could do anything rash.

"Don't do anything we might all regret, LeShawna!" Trent said trying to hold down the thrashing, strong woman.

"Yeah don't be so rash!" Bridgette yelled also holding on to LeShawna.

"I don't care no one messes with my friends!" LeShawna screamed angrily trying to get free from the musician and the surfer's grips.

"LeShawna, you can't fight everyone of your friends' fights! Gwen is strong and independent! She can fight her own battles that's why I liked her so much!" Trent admitted. LeShawna knew he was right. She just can't go barging into her friends life and Gwen can handle herself. She had been in this kind of trouble like in season 1 where LeShawna butted in and conspired with the other contestants to vote off Trent which she truly regretted. She ended up bumming Gwen more than cheering her up. LeShawna did owe Trent so much for what happened on the island so she calmed down and then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Not long everyone woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. They were lucky that Chef didn't cook for them even if they were semi used to his disgusting yet still edible meals.

LeShawna was making pancakes and she made a lot of them. Enough for everyone in the mansion.

All of the cast thanked LeShawna for the pancakes. They didn't know that she can make pancakes at all. Harold was somewhat turned on by her. He always liked LeShawna. Every little detail and fiber of her intrigued him and he loved her very being. Too bad she doesn't know it.

LeShawna started putting pancakes in each one's plate until she reached Duncan. OH! She had a special pancake for him. She gave him a raggedy pancake that had toenails, hair and dead bugs on it and you do NOT want to know what it's made off!

Duncan looked at his pancake with a horrified expression. The pancake alone scared him. It looked like the disgusting crap Chef would make.

Trent and Bridgette looked at LeShawna who was trying not to laugh. The two face palmed but at the same time gave her a thumbs up for her pancake prank even if it was childish.

Gwen was still in her room. She didn't want to eat a thing even when LeShawna brought her some of the pancakes she made . She was really sick! Sick to her stomach! She was starting to have feelings for both her ex-boyfriend and her best friend, her current boyfriend was accusing her of cheating on him and he still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend!

She just didn't know what to do anymore! This trip only brought the worst qualities in everyone! Cody was turning to a murderous criminal and Duncan doesn't trust Gwen with any other guy with her.

NO! She can't crying at a time like this! They needed to find Cody whether they liked it or not. She and the others just came thousands of Miles just to apologize to Cody and that's what she was gonna do and nothing will stop her from fulfilling her quest! It may seem as a silly quest but keep in mind that Cody did too much for Gwen to just sit and pretend nothing happened to him ,especially now if he was kidnapped by unknown people and brought him here for mysterious reasons.

Duncan left the mansion after that disgusting meal he ate. He wanted to clear his thoughts so he took a drive around the city. Lucky for him he knew the way back to mansion. Fortunately some of the signs were written in English or just easy to decipher plus there are some people who can speak little English or they are just English speaking tourists.

Trent was still thinking of Gwen. She still didn't come out of her room since forever and he was getting really worried about her. He then got an idea on how he might be able to cheer Gwen up. He got up and went upstairs. Reaching her room he knocked on her door.

"Hey! Can I come in?" he said.

"….." he didn't get a response ,then knocked again and no response.

He opened the door to find Gwen hugging her pillow, that was stained from her makeup and crying.

Her condition made him really sorry and sympathetic. He walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and began to speak….

"Do you want to go anywhere?" he asked smiling hoping she'd say yes.

"By anywhere do you mean Hell? Then I'd like to go." She said somewhat angrily ,but sadly.

Trent shook his head putting his palm on his forehead. He was getting irritated by her bad mood but he was calm and cool guy so he let it slide.

He look at Gwen and said "Too bad. I was gonna take you somewhere you really would love to see." Shrugging and attempted to go out of the room only to be stopped by Gwen who asked him. "Where?"

"Oh! It's a surprise." Trent said smirking at her question. He didn't think she's fall for that old trick.

Gwen thought for a minute. She knew Trent was setting her up but she was curious and she needed to clear her thoughts. She was a little concerned of whether to go with Trent and no one else was with her just in case Duncan accuses her of cheating.

"_He's probably sucking face with Courtney right now!" _ she thought angrily. "_Besides Trent is a great friend and I never got to hang out with him ever since we broke up."_

"Fine. I'm going with you. Just give me a minute to get ready and it better be fun!" she said smirking at him. "As Friends. Right?" She said doubtfully.

"As friends." He answered reassuring her.

Trent and Gwen rode in his car. The others went with Keichi so he could give them a tour of Tokyo and go shopping. They knew it wasn't a perfect timing but they wanted to do things before they die at the hands of Cody. Keichi told everyone that there was going to be a street fair that'll start in 3:00 o'clock. He was gonna take them there so they could enjoy themselves.

Trent knew about the fair but he wanted to cheer Gwen up in a place he knows she love before he takes her to the street fair.

Gwen was looking out of the car's window. She just saw people walking, shopping and just enjoying themselves as they went on with their daily lives not knowing the danger that might be lurking among them.

Trent parked the car near a club. Gwen couldn't see the club's name but she could see it was a Gothic Club. There were many goth teenagers outside. Some were younger than her. Half of them weren't even goth but they were admitted to the club.

"Come on." Trent said gesturing to her to come out of the car.

She got out and looked up to see a sign written on it "Thousand Nights". The club's name was weird yet somewhat appropriate, relating to the goth subculture. She saw some other signs saying things like Legal Age 15+, No Drinking, No Smoking, No Brawls, and stuff like that.

"Hey Trent!" a voice came from near the club's door. The goth girl saw the doorman greeting Trent.

"Hey!" Trent said waving at the bouncer. The bouncer was in his late 20s with a gray spiked Mohawk, piercing and tattoos embedding his body and was well muscled.

"Caught your music last week on Amateur's night. You Rocked!" he complimented Trent giving him the horns sign. "Come in." he said pointing at the door with his thumb.

Gwen was kinda surprised that Trent performed in a Goth Club. Then again what did she know anymore. Everything nowadays confused her to no end.

The two entered the club. Gwen was amazed at this place! Everything was somewhat terrifyingly good. There were skull candles all around, Giant figures of Famous Horror Movie characters like Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Kayako, Sadako etc. resting on the corners, Spider webs hanging on the ceiling, and many dark decorations all around.

Trent and Gwen sat on a table next to the stage to see the performance. Some of the other teens were talking and eating with each other. Some were even cosplaying Characters from dark Japanese shows. Some teens were sitting next to the stereo on the stage listening to the loud music.

Trent and Gwen finished eating their food and waited for an hour for a show to start. Gwen really like this place. It was her first time to attend a Goth Club. Clubs in Canada are always for 18+ but in Japan there was at least one club for teens plus there was a bouncer that would stop anyone from breaking the rules written outside so it meant that the place was remotely safe. She was somewhat lucky to have come here.

"You're gonna love this! These guys aren't that famous but they're very talented than most of today's musician. They often perform in "Thousand Nights" club." Trent said.

"I'm not really into famous so I might actually like them. What's the name of their Group?" Gwen asked.

"They're called the Murder Tramps." Trent said smiling at her which made her blush a little.

An adult punkish announcer came on stage with a microphone at hand.

"Ladies and Gents! I give you the MMMUUUURRRDEERRRRR TRAAAAAAMPSSS!" he shouted in the mic ,making his way out of the stage as smoke started to spread around the stage and the teens started cheering.

A short kid with black hair came out and taking the microphone.

"Hello Rejects! We're gonna sing a song that's one of our favorites! It's actually a story about me and some I thought was special to me." He said the last part sadly and everyone wondered what's up with him and his sad expressions. "Hope you like it!" the kid said.

Gwen's eyes widened when she heard the Lead singer. His voice was really familiar but his appearance said otherwise. The Band started the music. The music started with a piano solo from of the male members with brown curly hair. The Lead singer started… **(The song is Monster by Aviators. Suggested by some of my friends)**

**So beautiful and more than I could ever dream  
Somehow I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed  
Time went by and I fell so in love with you  
Leading myself to believe what wasn't the truth**

**It feels like I fell asleep  
And woke up in a nightmare  
Fallen into a world of chaos  
You're the reason that I'm here  
When you're the only one I've dreamed of  
You turned me away  
Turning me into the monster I am today**

Gwen was listening to the song but for some reason the song somehow reminded her Cody. She didn't know why but the lyrics reminded her of Cody's Love for her. Even when he stopped loving her.**  
****I abandoned order when you broke my heart that day  
It then occurred to me chaos is the only way  
When all you thought of me is a beast that can't be tamed  
The monster that you saw me for is the monster I became**

******It feels like I fell asleep  
And woke up in a nightmare  
Fallen into a world of chaos  
You're the reason that I'm here  
When you're the only one I've dreamed of  
You turned me away  
Turning me into the monster I am today**

The Club was now lighting with colorful lasers during the electronic music solo that was playing.**  
**Gwen couldn't believe it. It was like the song was connected to Cody. She remembered back in Greece where Cody was devastated when he heard about her and Duncan. She also remembered when his eyes turned into those creepy devilish eyes and roared like he was a monster. She also remembered the terrifying incident back in Area 51 when Cody killed those unknown men that tried to kill him. He almost wanted to kill Gwen until he regained control of himself.**  
****I am not the same  
Because of what you did to me  
Now I'll show you  
That I've become what you thought me to be  
If I can't have you then  
I'll throw the world away  
Only you are to blame  
For turning me into the monster I am today...**

The whole club turned dark except for a few light one stage and some teen carrying neon glow sticks and rings. Then the keyboardist started playing electronic music different from the one he played before. Then it turned into a piano solo again as the lights came back on again. The lead singer started once again repeating the first lyrics of the song.

**It feels like I fell asleep  
And woke up in a nightmare  
Fallen into a world of chaos  
You're the reason that I'm here  
When you're the only one I've dreamed of  
You turned me away  
Turning me into the monster I am today**

Electronic music played at the end and the laser light show started again until the lights shut off when the music stopped.

A few minutes later the lights came back on and everyone noticed that band left the stage. Everyone started applauding and whistling . The Murder Tramps always ended their songs with disappearance so no one was surprised to see them leave like this except Gwen since this is her first time to see them.

"_That Lead Singer looks exactly like…"_


	22. The Fair

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Gwen recognized the lead singer as Cody! Except he had black hair, black marks around his eyes, a tattoo on the right side of his neck that had the letter "K" (Looks like L's font in Death Note), a few piercings on each ear, Fishnets under his black shirt that had a really fearsome fiery skull on it and raggedy, baggy black jeans.

She didn't think that Cody would ever show up in a place like this let alone wear Goth style clothing. She didn't even think that Cody's a good singer so she decided that this guy might not be Cody.

"Come on we need to catch the others in the fair." Trent said snapping Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Ok. Sure." She said nonchalantly getting up.

With the Murder Tramps:

The club owner paid the group a good amount of money. The group cheered for their little success but it was a success no doubt. Their performance was great. They made their way back to their little hideout to split the money.

The Lead Singer was counting his share of the money with an emotionless expression. The other members looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong Cody? You should be happy. This money is enough to get some essentials for the people in the underground city." The brownish-blonde haired keyboardist said until….

**GRAB!**

Cody grabbed the keyboardist shirt and pulled him hard making him look at his furious face.

"**I told you NEVER call me by that name ever again!"** the short kid threateningly said glaring at his band mate and roughly let go of him.

"I'm really sorry!" the man said cowering in fear and knowing what Cody's capable of.

"Hello." A feminine voice came from behind Cody. He looked behind him to see that beautiful redheaded Goth Girl he met back in London.

"Hey Angela." He said a little enthusiastically but he didn't show it. He had never showed any emotions ever since he was kidnapped by the Kira Worshippers and he ended up as a God.

"I need to talk to you alone." She said whispering in Cody's ear. "It's an emergency."

"Okay." He said and followed her to another room.

In the room Angela took out her laptop and showed Cody the recent Japanese news that had occurred.

Cody's eyes widened! He didn't expect Chris would be in Tokyo! He knows that he killed Chris but he thought it was in another place. He never expected him to be here. Never!

The news said that Chef is a prime suspect in the death of Chris since the host has no heart conditions, but the police are baffled on how a person can murder others using a heart attack. It just didn't make sense.

"Crap!" Cody cursed under his breath. He now needed to restrict using the Death Note. He hadn't used it in a while since Ludwig was teaching him the about the notebook. He only used it to protect a few weak people he saw on the street like that woman who was almost raped by those bastards near the market and a teenage boy who was mercilessly and sadistically getting beat up by a bunch of bully assholes.

He was also glad that no one from the Total Drama cast became a witness or a suspect. Some of them like Duncan and Alejandro will probably throw the book at him just because they dislike him.

"The police is going to suspect you're behind it sooner or later and I don't think your disguises are gonna cut it anymore." Angela said worriedly. She was right the police will suspect Cody since he was missing from the show and some might consider him as mentally insane because of his weird headaches and his demonic eyes.

"Did our spy in the police station say anything? We need some info to be a step ahead of the authorities." Cody said a little anxiously.

"Okay. I'll meet with Kimi later when she's off duty. In the mean time why don't you go to the fair. You haven't been having fun lately and you've been preoccupied with that notebook so why not go?" Angela said smiling and made her way outside the hideout.

Cody knew she was right. He had never been out of the underground city since forever plus the fair had a lot of Kira worshippers ,who were trying to make a living, that might help him in case he needed it so he decided to go.

He made his way into the bathroom so he could take a bath to wash of his disguise. The water turned grayish black from all the hair dye and makeup he wore so that no one would recognize him since Total Drama was a big hit in Japan.

After his bath, Cody went over to the closet he had for disguises. He took out a simple white shirt and blue jeans. He then dyed his hair and turned it into bleach blonde spiky hair. He even added some makeup to make his skin tone a little darker than it really was. He also took out some green contacts and proceeded to put them on.

He looked like a new person. No one would recognize him.

"_Hey if they didn't recognize me when I was Anthony. They won't recognize me as Zack."_ He thought to himself proudly and went out to enjoy the fair. _**(Anthony is Cody's Goth Musician disguise and Zack is Cody's American Tourist disguise. They don't have a big role but they're just to mask Cody's true identity)**_

At the fair:

Trent and Gwen made it to the fair and saw everyone was enjoying themselves even Duncan made it but he didn't even look at Gwen. Owen and Izzy were stuffing their faces with odd yet tasty Japanese treats and cuisines. Bridgette got a pet fish at the Goldfish Scooper, after she spent almost all the money she got. Harold and Noah found a stand that sells books of many varieties and stories. Lucky for them some of the books were in English. LeShawna and Heather were challenging each other in a shooting gallery. They were glaring at each other the whole time that they even scared the worker but he was lucky as the two paid him a lot more than the game costs ,but they won't listen to him if they actually understood his language. Some Japanese people recognized the cast and started taking photos and asked for autographs.

Some of the others were looking at some street performers alongside a large crowd. They were impressed with the tricks. Four Japanese men were lying on their backs and using their feet to balance a drum while rolling it and throwing it as if it was a ball to their specified partner.

Everyone was clapping and cheering at the men's performance and even started to throw money in the pot next to the performers.

"Ugh..That's not impressive!" Alejandro said a loud with a disrespectful tone earning him a few glares from the others then…

**BONK! **"OWW!"

A drum was thrown at the Latino by one of the men. The man used his feet to throw the drum at the disrespectful Spanish guy knocking him to the ground and was glaring at despite the fact that he didn't understand his language but he knew it from his tone of voice.

With Cody (Zack):

Cody met a few of the Kira Worshippers. Most of them were performers and some were salesmen trying to make a living. He was given a lot of candy from a candy stand that had a Kira worshipper working in it.

Cody was almost smiling at this whole event. It's been a while for him to kick back and just enjoy a moment of fun.

"_Angela was right. I really do need to enjoy myself." _He thought munching on the delicious delights he received.

Walking up to a crowd of people that were watching a the performance of the Four men gracefully throw the drums at each other as if they were playing catch.

"_Let's see what's the hubbub is all about." _He thought since he couldn't see from the last row and he didn't know that he might regret this because of his curiosity.

"Excuse me." He said making his way through the crowd.

He finally made it but the performance had ended and some people started leaving and he accidentally bumped into a slender, feminine figure when he wasn't looking in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He said to the woman he bumped into.

"It's alright." The girl said. Cody's eyes widened! He recognized that voice but he wanted to believe otherwise. Looking up to see….

"Gwen!" he panicked! His heart was beating like crazy! She's the last person he'd expect to be here. He also saw Trent and some other of the old contestants a little farther from these two.

"How?...Did you know?...My name?" She said hesitantly and confusedly even Trent who was next to her.

Thinking fast. Cody thought of a good excuse.

"I'm a fan of your show!" he said still panicking.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at his answer. The boy looked very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"Hey Guys!" everyone heard Izzy's hysterical laughter. She was running like a maniac with a bucket of water in her hands. "I have a lot of fishies! That man gave them all to me!" she said again laughing and running from the man chasing her.

*In Japanese* "Stop that girl! She stole my Goldfish!" the man yelled running after the ginger haired girl.

Izzy ran closer and closer to her friends but suddenly she trips and the bucket she had was sent flying…

_**SPLASH!**_

The bucket fell directly on to Cody. The Goldfish all fell on the ground and most of them died.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Izzy shouted sincerely taking off the bucket from the teen.

Cody could talk. There was something in his mouth.

**Ptooey!**

Cody spat out a goldfish that was still alive in his hand and Izzy looked at it.

"You saved Izzy Jr.! Thank you!" the hyperactive girl said taking the goldfish from his hand and patted his head.

Izzy then looked at her hand and noticed that there was paint! Gwen noticed that too. Izzy then remembered her fish needed water and scampered off to find some liquid for the aquatic creature.

Cody noticed that his hair dye is washing off from the water that had fallen him even his shirt became stained from the hair dye. His natural hair color started showing and Gwen was taken aback from the revelation. She could've sworn that this is….

"Cody?" she said in a questioning manner trying to look at his face.

Cody heard her remark and out of instinct he covered his head with his white T-shirt and ran like a deer.

"Cody Wait!" Gwen shouted and ran after him.

"Where are you going!" Trent called out to her and chased her.

Cody tried his best to evade Gwen but it was hard. She was right on his tail. One of the Kira Worshippers that was closing his stand saw Cody's dilemma and then he stretched out his leg causing Gwen to trip and fall flat on her face.

"Gomen!" the man said trying to contain his laughter.

Gwen couldn't care less. She pushed herself off the ground and followed Cody who ran right around the corner. She followed him only to find a dead end and not Cody. She couldn't believe it. Cody had just disappeared ,but where did he go. Trent caught up with her and started questioning her on why did she chase that kid.

Cody had escaped through a manhole that was camouflaged so that no one could fine out the underground city.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" he cursed. He never expected this to happen! Never! He didn't want to put someone's life he cares about in jeopardy. Even if he swore never to cooperate with this person.


	23. Plans and Betrayals

**Chapter twenty three: Plans and Betrayals:**

Cody couldn't believe it! Why was Gwen and the others here!? It couldn't be because of the competition. They already covered Japan and he was with them. He was actually grateful he was or he wouldn't have found the death note. No one will think of him as a joke ever again! He didn't care if people will see him as mad or insane! All he wanted was respect and he got it, even if it meant that he would get it through fear! No one ever respected a nice guy as the old saying goes "Nice guys finish last".

Despite all this Cody was still afraid. Afraid that Gwen and the others might have known about his secret. Afraid that they might hate and scorn him after what he had done. Afraid that the police might have known that it was him who caused those accidents and murders!

"_What am I gonna do!?"_ he pondered. "_That bitch is __**here**__! What am I gonna do! What if they discovered my powers!? I need a plan!"_

He retreated to the secret underground city that only he and the kira worshippers knew about. There were various tunnels leading to the city but are well-guarded. Some of them were attached to the sewers of Tokyo, even the plumbers didn't know or notice them.

He really didn't want to kill Gwen. His head was telling him to kill her with the most sadistic, slow and painful way possible, but his heart retaliated telling him that he can't even if he had the power to do so.

He retreated to his private room still pondering about what he should do. He doesn't want to hurt Gwen but at the same time he can't let Gwen see what he turned to too.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, remembering the times when they were on the island sure most of them were painful but at the same time fun. He only wished that Gwen wasn't so judgmental about him. He then remembered the time on World Tour. He couldn't understand why he kept his promise to her when he knew she won't even hug him! All he wanted from her was some love! Even it was friend love! She didn't treat him like one! She took advantage of his love for her and then crushed his heart till it bled out and now he has no love or remorse for anyone! Not even Gwen can do anything to stop him. She didn't matter. She was just another one of those defilers that are rotting this world.

His eyes turned red at the thought of all this. "_I really need to control those eyes! They always flash out whenever they want!" _he thought to himself. It's true he couldn't control the Shinigami eyes. His eyes turned red mostly because he was truly furious at his surrounding like what happened in Greece and Area 51.

_Knock! Knock!_

Cody heard a knock and the door opening. It revealed to be Angela who looked really sad.

"So what happened?" Cody asked the Gothic redhead.

"I bear some bad news." She said holding back a small sob.

Cody was eyeing her anxiously! He thought the cops might have discovered him!

"Did the cops know about my crimes!?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't find Kimi." Angela said looking at the ground.

"Why? Where is she?" he asked.

"Today when I went to see her. I couldn't find her in her office. I asked another police officer and he told me that she's…..Dead." Angela said wringing her hand out of sadness and anxiousness.

"WHAT!? How did she die!?" Cody shouted.

"The officer said that she was shot alongside seven other officers by the mafia."

Cody's eyes widened in hate and disdain! He knows the mafia. He met them some time ago. They were the ones the ones that tried to kill Angela in London and tried to kill him in Area 51.

"Those mafia bastards are gonna pay!" he roared clenching his fist and his eyes turned red from the anger and animosity he felt.

"There's another thing." Angela said fearfully.

Cody looked at her in confusion.

"Kimi sent me a message yesterday before she died. It's bad. It's about your friends." Angela said taking out her black phone from her pocket.

Cody's eyes widened and snatched the phone from her hand and started reading the message.

The message explained that the Total Drama cast were in Japan and of the contestants was related to the top detective in Japan. He figured out Cody's crimes and knew how he caused them. He even told the Total drama cast about the Death Note.

Cody clenched the phone tightly in his hand until he crushed it in his hand! He gritted his teeth muttering incoherent curse words. His eyes turning red and start laughing maniacally.

Angela saw this and retreated to the door then left the room out of fear of what she just saw.

"_They brought this on themselves! They'll suffer the consequences! Now everyone will see how a guy like me can be more sadistic than anyone on this doomed world!"_ he thought maniacally, clenching his head as his eyes flashed red. "_Tomorrow is a brand new day and everyone pay for all the pains they caused me! Hey that sounds like a Song!" _he thought maniacally and started singing darkly.

**This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first**

**It was weird though I swore to eliminate the worst**

**Of the plague that devoured humanity it's true**

**I was vague on the "how" - so how can it be that you**

**Have shown me the light**

He started to vision Gwen's face and how she turned him to the deadly creature he now became.

**It's a brand new day**

**And the sun is high**

**All the birds are singing**

**That you're gonna die**

**How I hesitated**

**Now I wonder why**

**It's a brand new day**

He remembered all the pain he endured from all the contestants he viewed as friends but now they were bumps on the road that he needs to get rid of along with that detective.

**All the time that you beat me unconscious I forgive**

**All the crimes incomplete - listen, honestly I'll live**

**Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through**

**Now the future's so bright and I owe it all to you**

**Who showed me the light**

He started thinking of a certain asshole delinquent and started to see that he was another reason why he became a monster. He even conjured up some painfully slow deaths fitting for the green-haired punk.

**It's a brand new me**

**I got no remorse**

**Now the water's rising**

**But I know the course**

**I'm gonna shock the world**

**Gonna** **show Bad Horse**

**It's a brand new day**

**And Gwen will see the evil me**

**Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure**

**And she may cry but her tears will dry**

**When she sees that I'm no longer her Savior**

He started to imagine Gwen terrified face when he starts writing her name and a death fitting the pain she caused him. He wanted to save her for last so he could see her angelic face turn to white with fear and she starts crying for mercy which she will never ever receive from him.

**It's a brand new day**

**Yeah the sun is high**

**All the angels sing**

**Because you're gonna die**

**Go ahead and laugh**

**Yeah I'm a funny guy**

**Tell everyone goodbye…**

**It's a brand new day**

After hours, Cody started conjuring up a plan that might save his ass ,but the plan needed Kimi. He needed someone that can get inside the police department and get the names of all the police officers and detectives since he couldn't control his Shinigami eyes. His plan might lead the police away from him.

Back in the Mansion:

Everyone came back from the fair. They stayed there till 8:00 when the salespeople started to close their stands.

Everyone returned to the mansion they were staying at. Most of them were really tired and decided to catch a snooze. Gwen wasn't really tired but she was overwhelmed. Cody ran away from her as if he didn't want to see her. She hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Cody afraid it would cause a fuss.

Harold was up reading a book about religious cults in Japan that somewhat interested him especially since he knows the death note was real.

He even found some info about the Kira worshippers and what happened to them. The book theorized that they might have hidden in the Kira church, especially after the war with Mafia.

He was really interested now. He remembered Ken saying something about a church dedicated to Kira. He theorized that Cody might be hiding there too.

"_Hey! Cody might be in the Church!" _he thought to himself. "_Maybe I should go check it out."_ Thinking with determined expression on his face. "_Maybe I could convince Cody to kill Duncan and Alejandro for me." _He thought darkly. Duncan was bullying him since the day they met and even after all this time of knowing each other Duncan still had enjoyed torturing the poor nerd mercilessly. At the fair Duncan shoved Harold's head in to a cotton candy machine making his hair and face pink and sticky. The machine burned and wounded Harold a little, but Duncan just laughed at him sadistically and Alejandro joined in the laughter.

Harold gritted his teeth at the whole experience. He had bandages on his face and some burns. The wounds stung like bee stings. They were small but painful.

About Alejandro. He just didn't like him. That bastard used him and his friends for his benefit. He deserved to die.

He then took a small backpack cramming some supplies and essentials in it. He then grabbed a map that Keichi gave each one of the in case they get lost or something.

He retreated downstairs ,tiptoeing slowly afraid to wake anyone or worse they could find out his plans.

Harold reached to the front door only to see a figure looming in the darkness of the living room. The figure was short and scrawny. Harold sighed in relief realizing who the figure matched…

"Noah?" Harold said looking at the know-it-all kid. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" the nerd asked.

Noah came closer to Harold and looking at him suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Noah said with his deadpan voice putting his hands on his hips still eyeing the nerd. "What are **you **doing here in the middle of the night and why are you carrying a backpack?"

Harold started panicking a little. He didn't plan any of this to happen and he didn't have a believable excuse to tell the bookworm. He sighed in defeat and decided to come clean.

"Fine! I'm going to Cody." Harold said in a small voice so that no one could hear him.

"CODY!? You know where he is!?" Noah asked in surprise dropping his uncaring voice after hearing what the auburn haired teen said only for Harold to clamp his mouth shut.

Harold was scared once Noah raised his voice than he usually does. He was afraid that someone was hearing them.

"Not so loud." Harold whispered. "And maybe."

"What do you mean _maybe_?" Noah asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I read a book about religious cults. It had some information about the Kira worshippers and they were hiding in the Church that was built for Kira." Harold explained. "Cody might be there."

Noah started pondering. Harold theory might be true since Angela and Cloaked man want Cody for the book he had and only worshippers of Kira will obey Cody.

"I'm going with you!" Noah said in determination looking at the nerd and opening the front door.

Harold was surprised that Noah is willing to accompany him on this ridiculous quest of his, especially since Noah was the most sensible people in this mansion.

"Why do you want to go with me?" Harold asked the brunette.

Noah looked at Harold who's behind him.

"Two reasons. One: Cody's one of my friends and Two: I want him to rid me of Alejandro and anyone else I truly hate!" he said darkly remembering that Latino bastard who took advantage of his friends and even let him fall to his painful elimination when he landed directly in a pool of Electric Eels.

Harold smirked smugly looking at Noah who had the same impression on him and the two went off in to the dark of the night to search for the church and Cody.


	24. A Friend in Need

**Chapter Twenty Four: A Friend in Need:**

Harold and Noah have been walking aimlessly for hours and they still couldn't find the Kira church… or any church for that matter.

The calm of the darkness and the strange new place they're in is very frightening to the two boys. They've seen a few people taking walks in the cool night and some of them were thugs but the boys knew how to avoid them.

"Are you sure you know where we're heading?" Noah complained looking at the auburn haired nerd with some doubt.

"I'm not exactly sure but…" before Harold could finish ,Noah started ranting.

"WHAT!? You mean e've been walking for hours and you were leading us to nowhere?!" Noah said panicking. "What are we gonna do!?"

"Don't worry." Harold said calmly. "I've read in the book that Church was built near a cemetery where Light Yagami and L Lawiet were buried in. All we have to do is search for the cemetery and we might find the church." Harold explained. Noah scratched his chin. He thought that explanation was a little convincing ,besides he has no clue on who is Light Yagami and he has no info about him while Harold seems to have an extensive knowledge of him so he decided to follow the nerd wherever he may take him.

It was 3:00 O'clock in the morning. The two boys finally found a cemetery that was actually beautiful for a place for burying the dead. Lucky for them, no one was in the cemetery. Who would be there? It's was almost dawn and a lot of people have jobs in the morning.

"Are you sure this is the right cemetery?" Noah said with his deadpan voice once again. They tried searching for the church but it's hard to find a small building amongst really large and high buildings, plus the darkness wasn't helping them at all. The place looked like an eerie forest. People were right when they said that the city is a concrete jungle.

"Only one way to find out." Harold said and took out the flashlight he had in his backpack. He then started to read the names engraved on each headstone. Even if the names were in Japanese Harold was really good at deciphering them. He learned a few languages that might help him in the future and Japanese was one of them.

Noah knew Harold's plan. He didn't know how to read Japanese or anything besides English. He then decided to sit down after half an hour of standing up waiting for his friend to finish. He sat on a grave that Harold still didn't look at.

"Sorry for defiling your grave." Noah said somewhat sincerely as he sat on the headstone of the grave then suddenly…

_**Crumble! Clack!**_

The headstone moved from under Noah's weight and the grave in front of it started to open revealing a staircase.

Harold heard the crumble and rushed to see his friend then saw the grave opening. He was completely astonished at the sight before him.

"Come on let's go in!" Harold said making his way to the staircase followed by Noah. Once they entered the grave suddenly closed and Noah started to panic.

"OH NO! The grave's closed!" Noah said pounding the door above them.

"Relax there has to be a way out if there is a way in." Harold said looking around to see a torch hanging in the wall near the entrance. "Besides there has to be a way if there's a torch in here." Noah knew that Harold was right but the place was truly creepy and eerie. Under the cemetery was a secret passage way. The passage way was truly horrifying. There were thousands of human skeletons and remains decorating the walls of the underground tunnel. Small creatures like rats and insects have made their homes in the remains of the people. Some of these remains still have the clothing of the people who have died but were torn and shredded from the old age and the hungry insects that ate them.

"This place is really cheery." Noah said sarcastically looking at the creepy skeletons as if they were still alive. He did see a few bones moving on one of the skeletons. "Harold. Do you think these guys are alive?"

"Well….They were once." Harold answered jokingly looking at his scared friend following behind him and was fixated with the horrifying corpses.

"Don't joke about that! Besides I was checking so we don't get in to trouble." Noah said worriedly. The place was morbid which was creeping him out. The passage way could go on forever but the things scaring him were the skeleton remains on the walls.

"Speaking of trouble. We should have run into some by now." Harold said inspecting the place cautiously. Noah's eyes bulged when heard Harold's remark.

"What do you mean?" the know-it-all asked raising his eyebrow.

"There has to be someone here if there's a torch in the entrance." Harold explained. "Like a trap or an….." the torch in Harold's hand has been blown out and the whole place succumbed to darkness.

"Ambush?..." Noah said sarcastically completing Harold's sentence. Then suddenly more than one torch lit up above them only to reveal a group of people disguised in almost realistic skeleton costumes. The group attacked the two boys pinning them down and tying their hands behind their backs not allowing them to escape.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a white haired man said smirking maliciously at the two boys. The weirdest thing was that he spoke in English while his companions spoke in Japanese.

*Japanese* "intruders!" a large man with a beard accused.

*Japanese* "Or maybe spies trying to capture Kira-sama!" another skinny man accused.

"No, we're not spies!" Harold responded to them in their native language. Noah just eyed them fearfully not knowing what they're saying.

"What are they saying?" Noah whispered to Harold.

"They think we're spies." Harold whispered back answering the brunette.

"SHUT IT!" the white haired man said forcefully, earning the undivided attention of the two teens. "Take them to Kira! He shall love the offering. I wonder what kind of torturous death he'll cook up for two non-believer spies." The man said with a malicious tone ,scaring the teens.

The group carried the boys deeper into the passage until they reached their hideaway. It was the underground city that the Kira worshippers sought for sanctuary so they could worship their God and serve him.

Noah and Harold's jaws have dropped at the sight before them. It was an amazing phenomenon! A modern underground city was built under the largest city in the world! It was truly remarkable!

"Wow! What is this place?" Noah asked truly amazed by the city and it's architecture, but he was rewarded with a clonk on the head by one of the men captured them.

*In Japanese* "SHUT UP!" the man yelled at him with extreme distaste.

The men took the young teens to Cody's private room which was on the tip top of the cliff so he could see activities of his subjects and worshippers.

Arriving, the white haired man knocked the door gently and was responded with a harsh voice.

"WHAT NOW LUDWIG!?" Cody yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord." Ludwig said fearfully kneeling down before the brunette teen. "But we've caught two spies in the cemetery's secret passage way."

Cody's eyes furrowed in anger as he stepped out of his room to see those "Spies".

The group dropped Harold and Noah on the ground before Cody. The brunette was surprised! The spies were his best friends!

"HAROLD!? NOAH!?" Cody yelled in confusion. How did they find this place anyways?

"Ummm…Hey Cody. Long time no see…" Harold said sheepishly looking at his friend and band mate. Noah was both surprised and scared of what Cody shall do to them. Especially when he already killed Sierra and DJ. What's stopping him from killing him and Harold?

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Cody yelled his eyes bulging. "And how did you find this place?!"

"Umm… I got a book that was about cults that started in Japan and the Kira cult was one of them." Harold explained still tied up. "Can you tell them to let us go, please?

Cody didn't know what to do. His friends probably knew about the Death Note if they knew how to find this place. Besides the info he got from Kimi explained that the former Total Drama contestants knew about his powers and deadly deeds he had done. The brunette boy massaged his temple from frustration and looked at his friends once again.

"_I could probably use their help. If they do anything to anger me their names are written in the Death Note." _ Cody thought and looked at his worshippers.

"Untie them and throw them….." Cody said creating a dramatic silence with everyone looking at him anxiously while Harold and Noah looked scared.

"A feast with the best foods you have…" Cody said amusingly and smirking playfully a little.

The men untied the brunette boys they captured and proceeded with carrying out the order, commanded by their "God".

"Geez Cody! Don't scare us like that!" Noah said losing the deadpan voice he often uses.

"Would you rather be thrown into the Torture Chamber instead?" Cody said not appreciating his friend's thoughtlessness.

"Uummm….No…" he said with his deadpanned voice returning.

"Thanks for letting us go man. I owe ya one." Harold said in appreciation. He knew Cody might have changed in his head and appearance but in his heart he was still the loving, sweet and kind Techno Geek that everybody loved.

"About that. I want you two in my private quarters." Cody said. "Follow me. I want to discuss that matter of payment with you."

Noah and Harold looked at each other with doubtful expressions, but they knew it was unwise for them to challenge a kid with murderous powers. The boys followed their geeky friend to the classy yet dark room.

The boys looked around. The room truly looked like a funeral home ,especially the coffin/bed.

"I want your help." Cody said straightforwardly.


	25. Deadly Deal

**Chapter Twenty Five: Deadly Deals:**

"What?" Noah and Harold asked confusedly looking at Cody. They didn't know why he wanted their help if he has a lot of followers to assist him in almost anything.

"I need your help." Cody said once again circling his friends while having a serious look on his face. "I have a plan that'll take the police away from me."

Noah and Harold looked at each other again with their eyes wide as dinner plates. How did Cody know that the police knew he was the cause of the recent "Accidents"!? More importantly how did he know that his former friends knew he was the cause!?

"I used to have a spy that worked in police station." Cody said as if he read their minds. "She recently died and I have a plan that needs her help but with a stroke of fate you guys appeared you shall do."

Both teens looked at each other nervously. They came here so they could ask of Cody to kill Duncan and Alejandro but they should've known he'd ask for a something in return even if he didn't like Duncan and Alejandro all the same.

"What's in it for us?" Harold said summoning up the courage to ask a murderer for a payment.

A staring contest occurred between the two geeks. Cody was looking furiously at Harold. How dare he disrespect him! Cody hated to be disrespected! He was always tried his best but none of his efforts were appreciated or praised. He still was staring at angrily but Harold retaliated with a bold stare on his face.

"I won't write your names in the Death Note!" Cody yelled angrily frowning at his old friends.

Noah was truly scared of what Cody might do if they agitated him some more. He went over to Cody and stepped in front of Harold breaking the staring contest.

"We have a better bargain for you, Cody." Noah said a little shaky but still standing. "You need us and we need you."

Cody raised his eyebrow at the know-it-all's proposal.

"You, me and Harold hate Duncan, right?" Noah said stating the obvious. True Cody hated Duncan ,especially in World Tour where he kissed Gwen, broke two hearts and ruined a beautiful friendship. Worse the punk placed the problems he caused on him! He remembered in Australia where he threw away the challenge after Gwen rejected his friendship and love for her.

"True…" Cody said looking at Noah while raising his eyebrow again at him.

"Harold and I hate Alejandro." The know-it-all said. Cody didn't like Alejandro either. He didn't trust the Latino at all, he even liked that Angela dislocated his shoulder back in Greece.

"Here's the deal. We came all this way to ask you to kill Eel-jandro and Duncan." Noah said with his deadpanned voice.

Cody was actually surprised that his friends were asking him to kill someone instead of actually trying to stop him. He wanted to kill Duncan but unfortunately he couldn't control the Shinigami eyes so it will be hard to know his name. He finally sighed in defeat and accepted their bargain.

"Fine….But I still need your help in both things." Cody said. The boys looked at him confusedly. "First I need you to carry out my plan then I'll proceed with killing anyone you want but I'll need Duncan's and Alejandro's full names to kill them."

"Why?" Harold asked. "You have the Shinigami eyes. Shouldn't you their names." He remembered when the former team Amazon were really nervous when they remembered Cody's red eyes.

"I can't control these eyes!" Cody said frustrated. "They just come and go!"

Harold nodded at Cody's explanation. It will be hard to get Duncan's and Alejandro's full names without raising suspicions.

"What is your plan by the way?" Harold asked.

"The plan must be carefully constructed." Cody said. "I already have some people who are willing to become a part of it but I also need someone who can enter and exit the police station." Cody explained half of his plan and went over to his desk ,grabbing a black notebook then presented it to his friends.

Harold and Noah cringed in fear as they saw the most lethal weapon right in front of them!

"Is that the Death Note!?" Harold asked but more like yelled.

"No." Cody answered plainly earning the look of confusion from the two teens. "This is a copy of the real notebook. It's an essential part of my plan. There is more to my plan than just this. I'll need your help to identify the names of certain police men and I'll need you to know the name of that detective who knew about my crimes." Cody explained once again and the boys just looked at him scared. They didn't want to get involved in crimes but they wanted to get rid of the bane of their existence and Cody's the ticket to that.

"Can you explain the plan a little more, because so far I don't understand how can we can get the names of the policemen." Noah asked.

Cody sighed and sat down ready to explain to them the whole plan.

The plan was to kill Trent's detective cousin Ken by making it look like an "accident". Cody created the fake Death Note so that Ken might "kill" himself to see if the notebook is real but to make sure he does die on the same time he writes his name he needs someone who can come in and out of the police station. That's where Noah and Harold are needed.

The two teens were reconsidering their part of the deal. They never really had an encounter with law and it will be hard for them to shake them off.

Cody didn't really care about his friends' nervousness even ,he needed them and if they refused he might kill them. He then got up and went over to his desk bringing back a….

"What's the bowtie for?" Harold questioned .

"Oh. This is no ordinary bowtie. It's actually a camera I made to help me spy on people in the surface just in case. You know Total Drama is popular in Japan and just in case someone finds out about my murders." Cody explained confidently. "This will help me see if Ken is writing on the fake notebook so in the same time I could write his name and kill him. Then everyone will think I'm powerless when they destroy the fake Death Note."

Harold and Noah were impressed at Cody's carefully constructed plan. That might actually work and they can get rid of the delinquent and the Latino forever.

"Fine. We'll do it, but we can't simply GIVE the fake notebook to the police! They'll suspect we have something to do with you!" Noah said stating some the small flaws in the plan.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me. You just need to worry about getting me the names the police officers and the full names of Duncan and Alejandro if you want me to destroy them." Cody said bitterly when he mentioned Duncan's name. He actually planned a really painful demise for him and he was gonna watch every SECOND of it! "Here wear this." Cody said presenting the Bowtie-cam to Noah cause it will go well with his attire.

Noah reluctantly accepted the small device and tied it around his neck.

"How do you activate this thing?" Noah asked with his trademark deadpan voice while pointing at the small device around his thin neck.

"Not to worry. The camera can only be turned on/off with my computer." He explained pointing at the black laptop on the desk. "You might wanna eat before leaving." Cody said once again making his way out only to see a huge buffet in the center of the city.

Both Noah and Harold's mouths gawked at the huge feast the people had made for them. Their mouths started watering like crazy! There were international cuisines and high-class meals.

"I bet Owen will probably give up the million dollars just to have this buffet." Noah said remembering his fat food-loving friend.

The three friends ate till their hearts' content. Then Harold remembered it was almost morning!

"We need to go back! The others will probably find out we're missing!" Harold said panicking a little and then started digging through his backpack in search of the map.

Cody looked at them and asked. "Where do you live?"

Harold took out the map and showed the exact location of the mansion.

"Hey! There's a passage way under that mansion!" Cody said with his eyes widened.

"There is!?" both Harold and Noah said in unison. They just wasted their time in the streets of Tokyo searching for this god forsaken place and it was right under their noses!

"I can let Ludwig show you the way." Cody said and called out the white-haired man.

"Yes, Milord?" Ludwig said bowing.

"I need you to show them the way to this mansion." Cody said pointing to the location of the mansion. Ludwig knew the place and directed the teens to a tunnel.

"I'll call you if there's anything." Cody said and waved goodbye to his friends.

Ludwig, Harold and Noah were walking through the tunnel for almost an hour and half. The teens were very sleepy and exhausted cause they never slept the whole night. They wasted their beauty sleep to find Cody and convince him to rid of them of the Latino and the Punk.

Finally the three reached a dead end. Ludwig walked up to the wall and pressed on a brick stone causing it move and click!

A brick door started to open to reveal a dark basement filled with old boxes, ragged , dusty furniture and some small animals like rats and mice that made their homes there.

The two teens recognized it as the mansion's basement. They both turned around to bid Ludwig farewell.

"Thanks, man…." Just before Harold can complete his sentence the brick door closed with Ludwig behind it.

"I guess there is no turning back now." Noah said shrugging. "If we don't complete the task forced upon us, Cody will write our names in the Death Note and be done with us."

Harold just ignored his friends and went upstairs to his room so that none shall notice him.


	26. Dreaming a Nightmare

**Chapter Twenty Six: Dreaming a Nightmare: **

Harold went to sleep when it was almost morning. He was really exhausted! He and Noah were up almost the whole night searching for Cody. Not only were they tired but they were also anxious! They don't know how to get the names of the policemen. That's just a difficult task to complete since the two have no ties or relations with the police especially since they're in foreign country! After a few hours the two decided to worry about it later, they need to get some shut eye.

9:00 in the morning, everyone had woken up, except for two certain brunette geeks. Everyone made their breakfasts and started to scarf it down especially Owen.

Gwen was still sleepy and was looking down sadly at her plate of eggs. She didn't take a bite out of it even thought she was really famished.

She still never told anyone about her encounter with Cody the other day. Izzy didn't notice it was Cody. She just thought it's some kid with dyed hair. Gwen couldn't believe that Cody ran away from her. Was he scared that she'll hurt him? Was he scared that she'll tell the law where he is? Or did he just hate her now? She cringed at the word hate! It was bad enough almost everyone here hates her ,now her only friend hates her? She couldn't blame him. She knew she acted stupidly and carelessly in the third season. She became someone else. Someone she truly hates. Not only did she lose a new friendship with Courtney but she lost her old friendship with Cody. She chose to have a boyfriend instead having a best friend. How can she keep a boyfriend if she can't even keep a best friend? She wouldn't admit publically but ever since season one and her hook up with Trent, Gwen saw Cody as her best friend. He loved her so much that he just hooked her up with the guy she likes. The boy was a real gentleman but it was too late for her notice that. He doesn't love her or care for her anymore. She did once heard a quote from one of her friends that mentioned There is no love greater then this; which is to lay your life down for a friend. It meant that if you truly love someone you would do anything for them even if it meant sacrificing your life. Life was dear to everyone so the sacrifice will prove that you are dearer to this person than life itself.

Gwen eyes watered a little but she hid her face from everyone. She didn't like to show her emotions to anyone. She finished her food and left the kitchen and went to her room.

A Few Hours Later:

Some of the Canadian Teens left the mansion to go shopping or just take a walk to clear their minds. Harold and Noah were still asleep, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Alejandro, Courtney and Heather were still in the mansion.

Gwen was still angry at Duncan's outburst that occurred earlier yesterday and she hasn't spoken to him ever since that. Courtney has actually enjoyed her visit to Tokyo. She had bought things she dreamed of possessing ever since she was little. Heather was somewhat anxious. She was afraid of being next on Cody's Death Note. She does remember being mean to the brunette teen ,which is why she was worried plus he probably knew her full name. Alejandro was, like Heather, very worried that his life will end right now and is obviously oblivious to the revenge Harold and Noah have plotted against him and Duncan.

Duncan was trying to find a way to apologize to Gwen for his outburst the other day but she wouldn't listen to him. He started to act like Trent in Total Drama Action. He was too clingy and he probably still loves Courtney but would never admit. His pride always told him to hide his emotions.

Gwen was still in her room sketching some things on her sketchbook to take her mind of the things that happened during their visit to Japan. She was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. She hadn't slept very well cause she was thinking about her encounter with Cody for countless hours. Her eyes were beginning to shut and finally drifted to sleep.

_In Gwen's Dream: _

_This was certainly an unusual and weird dream for Gwen. She was in a land filled with different types candy, pastries and anything that's sweet and tasty. _

_Gwen never had a dream like this. Well, maybe when she was little but all kids have this dream. She had to admit it was nice all the same. _

_She was wandering around in the candy land trying to find signs of intelligent life or at least just life. Suddenly she smelled the strange aroma of tea. She followed the scent to a table in the middle of a lollipop forest. Strangely the table and its seats was made in the Goth style even the dishware, teapot and the tea cups. Gwen took a seat and had a sip from the teacup in front of her._

_*SPIT* _

_Gwen spat out the contents of the contents of the teacup she just drank._

"_What the hell this is!?" Gwen yelled looking at the teacup and recognized it was….. "BLOOD!" _

_The Goth girl began wiping her mouth off the disgusting substance she just drank and suddenly began to see dark, blurry images forming in the other seats of the table. The images had glowing red eyes ,looking at her evilly. Gwen was beginning to feel uncomfortable and somewhat scared at the shadowy images._

"_Who are you?" she finally summoned up the courage to speak._

_One of the images was a young man sitting across the table from Gwen. He started to laugh maliciously at her._

_Gwen heard his laughter and began to realize whom that voice belonged to._

"_Cody?" she questioned looking directly at him._

_He finally stopped laughing and looked at her with a smug look as he got up from his seat to reveal his face._

"_What happened to you!?" she asked. He looked different from the last time she saw him. His bang were covering his blood red eyes that had bags under them and his face almost paler than hers. He looked like a walking dead._

_Cody just looked at her angrily. His teeth were clenched tightly and so were his fists._

"_YOU IS WHAT HAPPENED!" Cody growled which made her cringe in fear at his sudden outburst. _

"_By the way. Do you know who's blood you drank?" Cody asked teasingly, smiling evilly._

_Gwen forgot about the blood tea she drank and she didn't even know who's it from. _

_Cody grabbed and object from his pocket and threw it in front of Gwen. _

_It was Duncan's spiked collar!_

_Gwen's eyes widened in terror and extreme disgust as she started to puke! She tried to get up from her seat but the arms of the chair cuffed her wrist and the its legs cuffed her ankles._

_Two of the shadowy images stood next to the goth girl. The images were of the man that tried to kill Gwen in Australia. (AKA Ludwig)_

_Ludwig #1 grabbed Gwen's head and opened her mouth. The other one lifted the lids from some of the dishes to unveil a tongue with two kidneys and vegetables decorating the disgusting platter, boiled intestines with some blood making it look like spaghetti, cocktail weenies wrapped in blanket that contained fingers instead of weenies and a huge grilled rib with pieces of cut heart surrounding it. Ludwig #2 grabbed a fork and poked the tongue then ever so slowly lifts into Gwen's mouth. Gwen struggles to get free from the mysterious men's grips but they were too strong and her being tied up isn't helping as she was forced to eat her own boyfriend's innards and organs. _

_Gwen couldn't really take much more of this. She had been vomiting every time she took a bite. She looked directly ,almost pleadingly, at Cody, who's expression hadn't changed. His face was blank._

_"Cody, please! STOP THIS!" cried Gwen almost in tears._

"_Yeah, you're right. I think I have tortured you enough. It's time to end you." He said last part with a malicious tone taking out the dreaded book from his pants. _

_"WAIT CODY! I thought you cared about me! I thought you liked me! You said you'd never let anything bad happen to me." She said looking at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Cody paused and looked away from the book and then stared at her for a moment as he remembered that was true. "But you never really cared for me… and after I busted my back to do all the things I did and tried to do just for you. Well, here's my final deed for you… PUTTING YOU OUT OF MY MISERY SO I CAN CONQUER THIS FORSAKENED WORLD!" He roared and began to write on his notebook. _

_A few minutes later Gwen began to vomit blood. The blood was gushing out like a waterfall ,in fact it was too much that it was drowning her surroundings. Even Gwen sank in her blood screaming for help._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Gwen screamed bloody murder as she snapped out of her dream. She was terrified beyond imagination. The dream was horrifying! Not only was she force fed human remains but it was Cody's doing. He wasn't the same kid she loved before. He was truly a monster! Even if this was just a dream, it felt so real.

She thought about it for a minute. What's keeping Cody from killing her if he already killed Sierra and DJ, especially when he was good friends with the Jamaican teen?


	27. Kill Ken

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Kill Ken:**

Almost everyone heard Gwen's scream. LeShawna and Duncan dashed to the goth girl's room to find her crying, tears streaming down her pale face and was holding her pillow close to her.

LeShawna went over to the goth and out her hand on her shoulder and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, girl?" LeShawna asked with concern.

Gwen removed her face from her pillow and looked up to see her friend LeShawna and the last person she wanted to see right now, especially after that horrifying nightmare she just had. She glared at Duncan, who took the hint to leave.

Harold had woken up from his nap when he heard the terrified scream that came from Gwen and went out to investigate along with his friend Noah who also heard the scream of terror.

The two saw LeShawna comforting the crying Gwen. Harold asked what happened but LeShawna gave him a concerned look and waved her hand signaling for him and Noah to leave them alone.

The brunettes left the room went downstairs to get something to eat. They hadn't eaten since they got from the underground city and they were definitely famished.

The two ate their breakfast ,or should I say lunch, and both met in Harold's room which he shared with Justin to come up with a good plan to get the policemen's names and the two people they hated.

"How does Cody expect us to get their names!?" Noah asked in frustration and fear. He knew if they didn't get the names Cody will kill them to avoid suspicions and betrayals.

Harold was walking around to think of a good plan. He was actually frustrated as much as Noah but panicking won't help either of them. Suddenly an idea popped in his head!

"I've got it!" Harold almost yelled and snapped his finger. "We could find Duncan and Alejandro's passport to see their full names!"

Noah's eyes widened but died down when he heard Harold's idea.

"Not a good one?" Harold asked the tanned kid.

"No it's good ,it's just… We should be focusing on the policemen more." Noah said with his deadpanned voice. Harold knew that the know-it-all was right, but like him he had no idea on how to get the names of the policemen.

"Let's get Alejandro and Duncan's names first ,and then we can figure out a plan to get the policemen's names later." Harold said even more frustrated than before.

Noah somewhat agreed and followed Harold to Geoff and Duncan's room. Their room was the only one that had a safe and everyone put their passports and valuable things in it.

Harold tried to open the safe ,but he doesn't know the combination very well. Noah stepped in and easily opened the safe which impressed Harold a lot.

"What?... You don't think I can't do things like this?" Noah asked nonchalantly.

The two started to search for the delinquent and the Latino's passports before anyone could find out.

"Found it!" Noah exclaimed waving Alejandro's passport around and began to read the Latino's full name.

"Alejandro …Burro..muerto?" Noah said confusedly trying to read the Spanish boy's name.

Harold raised his eyebrow as he tried to contain his laughter from the weird name.

"Did you know that his name means… Dead Donkey!" Harold whispered still trying to contain his laughter.

Noah's eyes bulged in realization and started to laugh.

"No wonder he's an Ass!" Noah cracked a joke which made him and Harold burst out laughing.

Both stopped laughing and started to search for the green haired punk's passport.

Harold found it! He began to read the boy's name. "Duncan.. Meyers." The nerd said as he wrote their names in a sheet of paper.

"YES!" Harold waved his arms up as if he won. "We completed at least half of the mission!"

Noah knew his friend was right but he couldn't help but to feel insecure about all this. The two brunette boys returned everything back in the safe and closed it tightly ,then left the room.

A couple of hours later:

RRRIIIINNNGGGGG! RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

Harold's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the name of the caller….

"Trent!?" he almost yelled and answered his cell.

" Hey Trent!..What's happening?" Harold asked.

"Hey man! I need you and the others to come back to the police station quickly!" Trent said a little frustrated and out of breath. "No time to explain you need to come!"

"Kay!" Harold said closing his cell phone and went down to tell the others.

The other teenagers were surprised to hear that Trent called them ,even Gwen who stopped sobbing a while ago, and went outside to signal a taxi to take them to the police station.

Arriving at the police station:

Trent was outside waiting for his friends until he saw them coming out of the taxi car.

"Why did you call us here?" Gwen asked.

"Ken said that he found Cody and the Death Note." Trent said which made everyone's eyes bulge and all charged in the station.

Everyone went to Ken's office and waited for him to come back.

A few minutes went by and Ken finally came to see his cousin and his Canadian friends in his office.

"Welcome." he greeted and the teens looked at him anxiously,, obviously they wanted to see "Cody". "It seems to be a false alarm." The Japanese-Canadian detective said a little downheartedly.

Trent got up from his chair and gave his cousin a questioning look. "What do you mean, Ken?" he asked.

"Well we found the Death Note but we captured the wrong person." Ken explained.

Everyone looked at him confusedly and their eyes widened.

"Who did you capture?" Trent asked once again.

"He didn't say his name… He can barely even speak! All he does is growl and groan." The young detective said.

"Can we see him?" Gwen asked. She did believe it could be Cody.

"Sure." He agreed and looked at two policemen next to the door. *In Japanese* Bring him in."

The two policemen carried out their order and went the cell where they detained the Death Note carrier.

They came back with a thrashing short kid, with really pale skin, blood shot eyes and a bald head. Everyone recognized him!

"EZEKIEL!" Everyone yelled in unison and Heather was fuming with anger when she saw the feral boy.

"YOU!" the Asian girl yelled and tried to lunge at him but was held down by Alejandro, Duncan and Courtney.

Ezekiel growled at Heather and his mouth foaming like he had rabies or something.

"Do you know him?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. He used to be one of the contestants of Total Drama, but I didn't know he came with them." Trent explained and looked at his friends.

"I didn't know he was here! If he was I would've murdered him!" Heather yelled again ,still held down by the others.

Harold and Noah were the ones more surprised than the others. They knew Cody will send someone to impersonate him but they never thought it'll be Ezekiel.

"Never mind that now! You said you found the Death Note, right?" Gwen said frustrated.

Ken's eyes bulged as he had forgotten about the Death Note. He went over to his desk and took out the black book.

Everyone looked at the book somewhat fearfully. The book was very dangerous and holds the power of life and death. Anyone who possesses it will be unstoppable.

"Umm..Excuse me can I use the bathroom?" Harold asked as everyone raised their brows at the out of place question.

"It's on the right." Ken answered politely as Harold went to the bathroom.

In the Bathroom:

Harold took out his cell phone and dialed Cody's number.

"Hello?" Cody answered his cell.

"Hey, Cody. It's me Harold." Harold whispered afraid that someone will listen.

"Harold? What do ya want?" Cody asked.

"Well…I just wanted you to know we are in the police station. I suggest you use the bow-tie camera." Harold answered.

"Ok..But be sure to get the policemen's names. Tell Noah to get close to the detective so I can know his full name." Cody said.

"There's no need to. I found out his name at his office desk. His name in Ken Mori and we also found Duncan and Alejandro's full names." Harold answered a bit proud of his accomplishment.

Cody on the other line was actually happy! He will get rid of two birds with one stone.

"Good now go and get the names!" Cody demanded and shut his phone.

Harold left the bathroom and returned to Ken's office.

"Are you sure that's the right book?" Harold asked.

"Of course it's real. We saw all the names of the criminals written in it and so are you friends." Ken said. Everyone remembered the unfortunate incidents that happened to Sierra and DJ as they almost started to shed tears from the terrors that occurred.

"Harold is right. It could be fake." Noah said trying to sound convincing so that they could complete their bloody mission. He even came closer to the Asian detective so that Cody could get a good look at his unknown enemy.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Ken said as he opened the book and took out a pen.

"KEN! What are you doing!?" Trent almost yelled as he saw his Asian cousin trying to write on the dreaded notebook.

"I will write my name on this book to make sure it's real or fake." Ken said bravely and tried to write his name on the book but was stopped by Trent.

"You can't do that!" Trent said almost in tears. He didn't want his cousin to die.

"On contraire, Trent… This is my job." Ken said looking directly into Trent's emerald eyes.

"Then write my name." Trent said nonchalantly. Everyone gasped and looked at Trent as if he was insane. "You heard me! Write my name instead!"

"But.. Trent…" Gwen stuttered trying hard to find the suitable words for this situation.

"Trent! This is my job! I can't bring anyone as young as you into this and I could lose my job! It will also be considered murder if I do it on you!" Ken said frustrated with his cousin's refusals.

"I can't…I won't let you do it!" Trent yelled.

"Okay… You give me no choice. *In Japanese* Hold him down!" he yelled his last sentence and the two policemen held Trent. "I'm sorry cousin."

Ken started to read the rules of the Death Note in order to understand its contents before sacrificing himself.

Trent looked at his cousin with pleading eyes hoping that he'll reconsider.

"This book states that the owner of the Death Note can write the full name of the person he/she wants to kill but he must have the person's image in his/her head to avoid killing people with the same name." Ken explained. "And if the death is not specified, the person will simply die from a heart attack." flipping through the pages until he reached the last name that was written.

"Okay let's get started." Ken sighed. Unbeknownst to him that he is being watched by the true owner of the Death Note and this is a part of a carefully constructed plan.

The young detective began to write his own name on the Death Note ,and at the same time Cody was looking at him through the bowtie-cam that Noah wore, as he also wrote the full name of the detective on the original Death Note.

Seconds of terror have passed and the Canadian teens were eyeing the detective with anxiousness and worry, especially Trent who was still held by the two policemen.

"Nothing happe….!*COUGH*" Ken started to cough violently and fell on the floor.

"KEN!" Trent yelled and was released from the grips of the policemen then ran over to his relative.

"KEN! What's wrong!?" Trent yelled cradling Ken in his hands and his cousin was coughing until blood came out of his mouth. Ken's eyes started to tear up as he looked up to see his Canadian cousin and his friends gathered around him with a look of terror and concern for his wellbeing.

"KEN! STAY WITH ME!" Trent yelled at him trying to force him to stay awake, afraid he shall lose him.

Ken's breathing was becoming short and his coughing stopped but he was still vomiting blood. The bright young detective's eyes began to slowly close as the last thing he saw was his relative trying to bring him back to life.

"BRING THE PARAMEDICS!" Trent yelled with tears streaming down his handsome face as he started to pump Ken's chest.

The policemen didn't quite understand the boy's language but they knew what he exactly needed as they started to call the paramedics.

Everyone in the police station gathered over to Ken's office. Their eyes widened in horror and fear as they saw the detective laying dead on the floor.

Noah and Harold took this as a chance to search for the names of the policemen in the police records and reports. Harold went to a computer and began to search for the names. A few minutes passed and he found them and he began to print them out as fast as he could before anyone could see him and suspect that he might have something to do with this.


	28. Vengeful Heart

**Chapter Twenty Eight: **

Everyone went back to the mansion ,except for Trent who's been crying for the loss of his closest cousin. The policemen tried to convince him to leave so they could take the young detective's body to investigate his death. They even took the "Death Note" to burn it somewhere so they can be done with the evil it brought them.

The Canadian teens returned to the mansion, some of them were in tears. They were truly traumatized. Why wouldn't they be? They just so a guy get killed by the most lethal and powerful weapon known to man! He sacrificed himself to save the people from the evil of the notebook, even if his sacrifice wasn't a big one ,it's still a noble one.

The teenagers all sat down in the living room. None of them had anything to say. This whole trip and experiences caused them a lot of psychological trauma that might haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"At least now the twerp doesn't have anything to protect him." Duncan said realizing that Cody is "powerless" now. His comment made Gwen, LeShawna and Courtney glare at him because of his immaturity and lack of empathy, but they did notice now that Cody doesn't have anything to hurt them anymore.

"He's right!... That runt can't get us! Even if he has those freaky eyes!" Heather said almost excitingly.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll tear him apart!" Duncan said almost happily. Unbeknownst to them Cody could see them through Noah's "bowtie".

With Cody:

"Oh you think you can even touch me!?" Cody said furiously. "It'll be you who'll be torn apart! And if I can glue you back together ,I'll tear you apart AGAIN!" he said once again seething.

Cody shut his computer ,thus turning off the bowtie-cam.

Back with the Canadian Teens:

Gwen was still shaky and traumatized from the experience. Sure she saw Sierra die back on Total Drama ,but she never knew the true cause of it ,and now that she knew the cause of Sierra, DJ and Ken's deaths, she was definitely terrified. She was more worried about Trent though. She doesn't know what will happen to him now. Will he go back to Canada and pretend this never happened? Or stay here longer? Gwen remembered that the whole purpose of Trent's visit to Tokyo was to visit his relative ,but now he's dead ,what shall he do?

Gwen's mind then reverted to the reason why she and the others were all here. Cody. Where was he? Ken and the police might've found the Death Note but they didn't find Cody. Could he be dead?

"_No he can't be dead!"_ she yelled in her mind trying to shake off the poisoning thought. Even after all the trauma and terror that Cody has caused, Gwen couldn't stop from thinking about him. He never left her mind ever since he had disappeared in Australia. She never understood why she was thinking about him so much ,but one thing for sure she will find him and apologize for the ill treatment she gave him. She still couldn't believe that Cody would do such terrible things ,even if she had seen the photographic proof.

Hours later:

The other teens came back from their tour ,only to be greeted with sad ,tearful faces that their friends had. LeShawna explained the whole story to them ,only for them to be both shocked and somewhat thankful. The Death Note is destroyed! They can now rest peacefully at night without worry. Some of them were a little worried about Trent. He exceptionally close to Ken even if they lived thousands of miles away from each other ,but they were still family.

It was finally night time and two certain brunettes had an unfinished business to complete. Harold and Noah crept silently out of their rooms not wanting to wake up Justin or Tyler ,them ever so slowly went downstairs to the basement.

The two tried to open the wall that led to the tunnels of the underground city ,but they didn't know which one.

"Which one leads to tunnels?" Harold asked himself and tried to push the wall, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Hmm…." Harold pondered rubbing his chin. Then an idea popped in his head as he started knocking on each wall.

Konk! Konk!

The next wall. Konk! Konk!

The third. Bonk!

"Here it is!" Harold said almost loudly but he remembered the objective of their espionage.

Harold then started to push some of the brick stones till he found the right one.

**Rumble!**

The doorway started to open for them as they went inside before it closes or before someone sees them.

Harold and Noah finally reached the underground city and went to meet up with Cody, who's actually waiting for them.

The two went over to their friends posh room and he greeted them warmly.

"Hello, guys." He said smirking at them. "I suppose you got me the names?"

"Only if you hold your end of the deal." Harold said boldly smirking back at him.

"Oh! Don't worry! I was already planning on killing Duncan ,but I will save him for last so I can catch the live show." The brunette geek said evilly imagining a fitting demise for his green haired enemy. "I'll kill Alejandro first so I suggest you go back and see it yourself if you'd like."

Noah and Harold gulped. Sure they wanted to be rid of Alejandro and Duncan but they weren't sadistic enough to actually look at them while they're dying. Still who knows what Cody will do if they refuse to leave?

"Ok… Here's the names of the police and the full names of Eel-jandro and Duncan." Noah said with his usual deadpan tone, handing over the papers to Cody, who smiled wickedly while recieving the papers from his friends.

"When will you kill him and how?" Harold asked somewhat doubtfully.

"It's a surprise." Cody answered. "Now Go."

Follwing the dangerous kid's order, Harold and Noah left his room only to meet with….

"YOU!" Noah recognized that face. It's the face of the same girl whom he thought that Cody liked back in London. "Angela! What do you want?"

"Hi, guys." She said smiling while waving her hand.

"Again…. What do you want?" Noah asked.

Angela gave up her cheery look and eyed the boys in defeat.

"I want the names of the policemen you two got?" Angela answered truthfully.

Harold and Noah looked at her with confused looks.

"Why?" the two geeks said in unison.

"I just don't want Cody to see it…. He's been too preoccupied with the Death Note lately that he's forgetting himself. He's not the same guy I've liked anymore." Angela said looking very depressed. She remembered after Cody came back from the fair ,he's been acting strange and somewhat mad. Sure she knew his friends were here ,but she didn't think he'll react like this.

The two brunette boys looked at each other shockingly. They never expected an answer like this from her, even if they knew she had a thing for Cody.

"We would if we could, but we can't. We've already gave Cody the names…. We're sorry." Harold said apologetically.

Angela hung her head down, her bangs covering her sorrowful eyes.

"Ok… Thanks anyways." She said then went to a tunnel that was under one of the pillar statues.

"What's her problem? And where is she going?" Noah whispered to his friend.

Harold was staring directly at where Angela is going. True, where WAS she going? Certainly not to the surface, especially when the former Total Drama contestants were in Tokyo and would probably tell the authorities about her if they ever found her.

"Only one way to find out." Harold said and ran towards the tunnel that Angela went through ,and Noah followed him.


	29. Explanations

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Explanations:**

Harold and Noah went through the tunnel that Angela took ,so they could find out where she's headed.

"Where do you think she's going?" Noah asked the auburn haired teen.

"Do I look like I know?" Harold said, obviously not having a clue where the tunnel leads.

Finally reaching a dead end. The two saw a ladder leading up and next to it was a small ,dim light bulb.

Harold climbed the ladder first and reached up to find a loose tile. The teen lifted the tile and climbed out with Noah following him.

"Noah you gotta come see this!" Harold said excitingly.

Noah climbed out with the a little help from Harold and saw….

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed looking around.

The two were in some kind of a church. The place was absolutely beautiful. The windows were colored and decorated with pictures of a handsome brown haired man carrying the Death Note. There were even statues decorating the place of the same man. There were some people praying near some of the statues. Most of them were kinda old. The two boys noticed the goth redhead praying near a certain statue, the statue was a work in progress with a curtain over it and still not complete.

The boys walked over to Angela ,who didn't notice them.

"Hey Angela." Noah greeted ,somewhat nonchalantly.

"Huh!" Angela was stunned and stopped praying. She looked up to see Harold and Noah staring at her.

"What.. What are you two doing here!?" Angela whispered trying not to disrupt the others prayers.

Noah and Harold were scared now. They never saw Angela like this… Then again they don't know much about her.

"Umm… We saw you coming here and we were…. Curious." Harold answered ,a little scared of Angela's reaction.

Angela hung her head down. She just couldn't tell the boys the truth! Ludwig will kill her if she does, even if she's Cody closest friend right now and his alleged girlfriend.

"I was just trying to clear my head by praying in the Kira church." Angela said looking at the covered statue.

Harold gasped! "This is the Kira church!?" Harold looked around to see the obvious signs. "You mean to tell me that we wasted a long time to find this place and now we find it under our noses!?" even Noah was angered by this!

"At least your efforts weren't wasted." Angela said calmly while the two boys looked at her as if she was mad.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Noah asked furiously.

"Years ago the Kira worshippers made a pact with the Tokyo authorities. The police cannot arrest anyone in the Kira church, even if they're not Kira worshippers. So in essence ,even if you are caught by either the police or your friends you can claim sanctuary here and you are protected from anything that may harm you, but the sanctuary is for people who deserve it and not people who wronged anyone." Angela explained.

Both teenagers looked dumbfounded…. They never heard of a place that the authorities can't enter and arrest or persecute people in.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must go to assist Ludwig and the others in freeing Ezekiel before daybreak and before anyone realizes he's gone." The redhead said and brushed past the boys.

The teens snapped out of their daze and their eyes widened when they heard the feral boy's name.

"Wait.. Wait.. Wait a minute! I have a question… How did you guys find Zeke?" Harold asked the goth.

"Well… Technically, HE found us." Angela said.

The boys were very confused but listened to Angela as she explained the story.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ludwig was leading Harold and Noah back to the mansion. Once they reached the a dead end ,Ludwig pushed a brick stone to open a door leading to the filthy, old basement of the mansion._

_Noah and Harold went inside the stuffy basement ,not noticing that they are being watched by a "rat"._

_The "rat" was eyeing the door the Ludwig was standing near. The door was closing slowly and the creature's eyes widened as it ran and jumped acrobatically, avoiding causing a disturbance that will make him noticed, as it reached the door._

_Ludwig was walking through the tunnel so he could go back to his home. He didn't recognize the "rat" following him until he reached the city._

_The white haired man finally reached the city and went to his "God's" chambers to report with the giant "rat" following him._

_Knock! Knock!_

"_It's opened. Come in." Cody said on the other side of the door. Ludwig opened the door to see his master writing the dangerous notebook._

"_Hello, young master. I came here to tell you that your friends are back home and I….." Ludwig stopped talking as he noticed that Cody was eyeing something behind him and he turned around._

_Cody's eyes widened. He knows that "rat"! _

"_EZEKIEL!" Cody yelled as he saw the filthy and semi-mutated kid was in his secret Headquarters._

"_You know him, milord?" asked Ludwig. He was a little frightened from the feral boy. Zeke was biting his own arm as If trying to feed. Cody noticed that and ordered Ludwig to bring him something to eat._

_Ludwig came back with a platter with a fine assortment of juicy fruits. Ezekiel smelled the fruits and attacked Ludwig, ripping off the platter out of his hands and viciously began eating like a starving animal._

_Ludwig looked at the savage kid angrily and looked at Cody once again._

"_Milord, what shall we do with this… this…..thing?" Ludwig asked trying to find the fitting words._

_Cody scratched his chin, wondering what to do with Ezekiel. True what SHALL he do with the savage boy? He has no need for him._

_Sniff. Sniff,_

_Ezekiel was in front of Cody smelling him like a police dog and then licked Cody's face, as if he realized that Cody's a friend._

_Cody was actually amazed on how Ezekiel followed Ludwig without being captured by him or any of the guards in the tunnel._

"_Hhmmm… He could be a good pawn for my latest plan." Cody thought to himself as he looked at Zeke sniffing around his room._

"_Ludwig, can you….." Cody started whispering his last remarks in Ludwig's ear._

_End Flashback:_

Noah and Harold looked at each other in awe. The two never knew that Ezekiel was with them in Japan too! The boy was good at sneaking! None of the former contestants have actually sensed or knew he was here. No wonder Cody chose him to impersonate himself, so that the police will have a hard time capturing him.

"Ok, now I should go ,and you two should too." Angela said as she walked over to the door leaving the church.

Noah and Harold did the same and tried to find their way back to the mansion.


	30. Silver Tongue and Silver Blades

**Silver Tongue and Silver Blades…:**

Noah and Harold were lucky to find a cab this early! It's almost 5:00 a.m. and some of their friends might wake up any minute!

The two quietly went to their rooms to avoid waking up the others and to get a good night's rest.

Hours Later:

It was almost 9:00 a.m. Noah and Harold were still asleep and the others have woken up. The former contestants didn't know what to do anymore. They were more relaxed than they were a few days ago. Hearing the Death Note has been disposed of brought great relief to the teens.

Everyone just sat in the living room watching TV and none of them actually understood anything that was showing, though there were some channels that aired English shows.

Duncan was possibly the most relieved! He now can kill Cody and be done with him. Only one problem…. He doesn't have a clue where he was.

He swore that if he gets his hands on the twerp he'll murder him. Then suddenly he gets an idea!

"_Hey maybe there are some people who know something about Cody on the streets!" _ Duncan thought scratching his chin. It might be true! There might be people who know where Cody is hiding.

He lied to his friends by telling them that he was going for a walk. He then went over to Keichi's house ,which wasn't very far, and asked to borrow a few things from him.

"Kei man! I need you to give me a translation book." Duncan said.

Keichi questioned the young boy's need for the book. "Why do you need a translation book? You already have me to serve as your translator." The Asian man said.

"Well I want to find that Cody kid we've been searching for this whole trip." Duncan said.

"Do you need me to come with you? I have nothing to do if you like." Keichi said as he went inside his house to bring a translation book and signaled Duncan to come in with him.

"Nah!.. I can handle this." The green haired punk said cockily.

"Ok.. Here you go… This is the simplest English to Japanese and vice versa book I can find. Some people didn't even need me to translate for them once they got this book." Keichi explained ,while handing Duncan the book and a map.

"Here's a tip… You could go and talk to the guys at the "Thousand Nights" club. I heard that some Kira worshippers used to play there, but I'm not sure. I'm not really good at gathering info."

Duncan eyed the man questionably. That was a valid piece of information.

"Where is this "Thousand Nights" club?" he asked.

Keichi opened the map and circled the area on to the club's location.

The delinquent hastily took the book out of the Japanese man's hands and thanked him ,then ran out of the house with Keichi grinning as he closed his door.

Hours later:

Duncan finally reached the goth club "Thousand Nights". The club was actually closed, but there were a few employees loading some boxes from a nearby truck and into the club's back entrance.

Duncan went over to the workers and took out the translation book.

*In Japanese* "Excuse… me…. But.. can you…." Duncan was finding it hard to flip through the pages to find the correct words to ask the employee.

"Do you speak English?" the worker said ,surprising Duncan a little.

"You speak English!?" Duncan asked loudly.

"That's what I said." The worker said nonchalantly.

"OK ,I need to ask you a question…." Duncan said and started searching through his pocket and pulled out a photo.

"Have you seen this kid?" he asked ,pointing at Cody in the group photo.

The employee leaned down and focused his gaze on the brunette teen.

"Hey!... He looks a lot like the lead singer in the murder tramps." The employee said.

"Who?" Duncan asked scratching the back of his head.

"Except Anthony has black hair and he's pretty scary!" the worker said a little fearfully when he remembered "Anthony", though the kid never actually harmed him.

"Who's Anthony?" the punk asked once again.

"Like I said, he's the lead singer to a band called the "Murder Tramps". They mostly perform here and they'll be performing tomorrow… You could ask Anthony about this young boy you're searching for. He might have a clue about him." The worker said.

Duncan thought that the man could be right. He doesn't know anything about this Anthony but he might know something about Cody. Unbeknownst to him that both the musician and the math geek are the same person.

With Cody:

It was night and Cody was still trying to carefully to conjure up a painfully slow way for Duncan and Alejandro to die! Oh he did find a lot of sick and twisted ways for them to die… acid bath, slow slicing, self cremation, self flaying and many torturous ways of suicide ,but he chose specific ones fitting the two bastards exactly and in due time he shall reek his vengeance.

He did try to come up with painful death for Gwen too…. You thought he had forgotten! The pains she put him through, the rejection, the humiliation, the torment! It's just too much for him to forget it….or forgive her for it... Even with all this he still couldn't find the heart to kill Gwen… Especially with the death he had cooked up for her. Her death was supposed to be buried alive…. Yes he was going to make her die from her worst fear… What's a worse death than facing your fear as the last thing you ever see or do?

Cody then opened the death note and began to write the name of a certain Spanish asshole and a very fitting yet excruciating death.

With the gang:

_Flush!_

Alejandro was in the bathroom. He finished his business and was now washing his hands.

Suddenly his mind went blank! He was looking around ,as if searching for a specific item. His eye wandered around until he found something…

Three packs containing razor blades! Alejandro approached the packs and opened the first one. He shook the pack until the blades all fell into his mouth.

He began chewing the blades with such haste and his eyes began to water from the immense pain he's going through, then he opened the second and third packs and began eating them as well. His mouth was exceedingly bleeding, his teeth were falling out, his tongue was getting sliced and he cried and writhed in pain as the sharp objects cut through his mouth!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Al! I really need to use the bathroom." Owen said. He was waiting a long time for the Latino to come out.

"Al!?" Owen asked and knocked once again but no answer. He could hear some painful moaning coming out of the bathroom ,so he went to his friends to tell them the strange news.

"Hey guys! Al's been in the bathroom for a long time." Owen complained while his friends didn't really care.

"What's so strange about that?" LeShawna asked, stating the obvious.

"I heard some strange moaning coming out from there too." Owen answered.

Everyone looked at Owen a little disgusted with the fat guy's answer, but decided to check it out to see everything's alright.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hey Al! Are you done there ,Dude!?" Geoff yelled, but still no answer.

All they could hear was a painfully load sob and some crunching noises, which aroused their suspicion.

In the Bathroom:

Alejandro swallowed some of the razors which sliced through his throat ,causing him to quiet down and coughed violently as blood gushed out. Blood began seeping out of his throat as well as well as his mouth and nose. The razors were sawing through his jaw until it fell off ,causing endless amounts of blood to bathe him! The Latino's mouth was now completely open and some of the razors even began falling out ,but he took them and swallowed them once more! His tongue was now completely sawed off and fell on the floor with a pool of blood surround the organ! Alejandro tried his best to swallow the blades but it was hard since he has no jaw or tongue to help him do that. The blades were once again slicing his throat until one of the blades finally cuts off his jugular vein causing a lot more blood to gush out, thus killing him!

Outside the Bathroom:

The others thought there might be something wrong with Alejandro ,since he didn't answer or speak!

Geoff and Justin both tackled the door ,making it open and the two became terrified at the scene!

"AL!" Geoff yelled as he saw the Spanish man lying on the floor with a large pool of blood surrounding him, alongside severed organs.

The scene was terrifying to the teens! Some of the girls screamed ,some began to puke at the disgusting death scene that occurred and others began crying from fear.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE OR THE POLICE!" Courtney yelled crying from fear!

Geoff finally moved and started dialing through his cell phone.

The screams caused Harold to wake up ,even Noah has woken up ,upon hearing the screams!

The two left the respective rooms and saw their friends huddled in the bathroom crying!

"What's going on?" Noah whispered to Harold.

"I don't know… Let's go see." Harold said and approached the group.

Harold tried to ask his friends but they were too scared to even speak ,but a crying LeShawna pointed her finger at Alejandro's bloody body.

Upon seeing this Harold began to vomit and tears began forming in his eyes as he saw the traumatizing scene!


End file.
